X Men: Restoration
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: OC-centric story with original cast. After Apocalypse we thought we were at peace. Xavier opened his school again, Senator Kelly agreed to shut down the Sentinel program, and there were no further actions taken on mutant kind. However, it wasn't so because there was always The Institution. Where they were raising a mutant army to destroy the X-Men. Will the new recruits win?
1. The Roster

**X-Men: Restoration **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, yes I do own mine and the other owners below own them.**  
><strong>

If your character was chosen then look at my profile for a link to their drawings!I am doing it chap by chap so please be patient, dears! ^^

Dear OC submitters, thank you for submitting so many lovely OCs. I have decided to dedicate a chapter to each one and work through the story that way. This is the rosters for all three groups. There are some OCs that are not listed that will make short cameo appearances because I know you all worked so hard at creating them. I just can't write for them all. I am deeply sorry if I didn't accept your OC. Apologies all around.

Sincerely. Anonymous

Xavier's Institute of Gifted Youngsters Roster (CLOSED)

_Zane Anderson- _Technopath submitted by Anonymous Person

_Noah Beech- _Invisibility submitted by Desk Jet

_Trent Bamback_- Sound Amplification submitted by Sincerely Anonymous

_Allison 'Allie' Daily-_Gravity Manipulation submitted by S7even

_Ella Chance-_ Time Manipulation submitted by Sincerely Anonymous

_Camlin Dante-_ Mediumship submitted by cullenflower

_Coralie Dante-_ Mediumship submitted by Sincerely Anonymous

_Sarah Goldman- _Sublimation submitted by XxxCloudyxxX

_Grace Harper_- Plant manipulation submitted by RougueRecruit

_Marina Johnson_- Telekinesis and Force field generation submitted by PotterGal14

_Richard King_- Dinosaur morphing submitted by greenstag

_Reagan Mitchells-_ Superhuman tracking and reflexes submitted by dark-charmer. xo

_Eric Roberts_- Electric manipulation submitted by callofduty1944

_Sakura Shimizu-_ Water Manipulation submitted by Spaceman

_Ansleigh Shokat- _Explosions submitted by Anonymous Person

_Mark Silders-_ Probability Manipulation submitted by Sincerely Anonymous

The Boardinghouse of Brotherhood of Bayville Roster (CLOSED)

_Sean Carter- _Acidic Generation submitted by Anonymous Person

_Natalie Foster- _Superhuman Persausion submitted by PotterGal14

_Abigail Abby Maywood- _Possession of Physical Movements submitted by XxxCloudyxxX

_Levi Miller-_ Kinetic Energy Absorbing submitted by John77

_April Stone- _Hair Manipulation submitted by YAY Productions!

_Rainier Turow- _Super strength punches by S.G.

_Marcos Vega- _Electric Transport by XxxCloudyxxX

_Vanessa Warren- _Portal Manifestation by bettycrocker540

_Hope Winters- _Superhuman Calculator submitted by Desk Jet

Morlocks Attendance Sheet (CLOSED)

_Hmm...they must be hiding__. _

_Lyra Bell- _Chromokinesis submitted by Muse of Storytelling

_Shiloh Carrie- _Animal Dominance submitted by animazing23

_Laura Francess-_ Dehydration submitted by Anonymous Person

_Zenith Franklin-_ Gas creation submitted by Sincerely Anonymous

_Aria Hawkins-_superhuman translation submitted by Irish Ghost

_Lila Hawk-_ Rainbow teleportation submitted by PotterGal14

_Vince Marino-_ Liquifaction submitted by HokkaidoMaster

_Mila O'Henry- _Ivy Transformation submitted by PotterGal14

_RJ Peters-_ Elasticity submitted by Cat9


	2. Mark Silders

This happens three years after Apocalypse. Enjoy. Since there was an enormous amount of original characters, I have decided to try to dedicate a chapter to each person. These chapters are going to no longer than three pages length in word.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter One: Mark Silders_

Xavier smiled as he saw his class of new mutants listening to Storm's lecture on probabilities but not about the mathematical probabilities. The children got enough of that at Bayville High. These probabilities were about the probability of survival. Storm talked about the use of their gifts in a safe way not to cause anyone else danger. Xavier watched a student sleeping in the back of the classroom. He had dark green hair that stood out in the class. Xavier couldn't help but notice him sleeping there. He had talked to Xavier earlier in the year about his odd hair color and said that it happened when he got his mutation.

"Mark, you better wake up" He mentally said as he sent the message to the boy. The boy perked up. He nodded in reply as he turned his brown eyes to focus on Storm. Mark Silders played with two marble dice in his hand as his other hand was propped up against his head. He bit his lip as he concentrated on what Professor Ororo was saying but all he saw was math. He calculated out the probabilities by using his dice: who was next most likely to fall asleep, what the answer was most likely, when Prof X would leave and how long it was until dinner with the statistics of a danger room session because of yesterday's incident.

Mark sighed as he recalled the little adventure. _Coralie was jabbering away about skipping Bayville to go to the mall as she flipped her frizzy long hair back and forth. Eric, Marina and Camlin were nodding in approval. Mark was tired of the hearing Coralie's voice going on and on..so he calculated the chance that this could go off without a hitch. He rolled his dice and he nodded approvingly at the probability._

"_If I can make your homeroom teacher get sick, we will most likely not get caught with a 95% of likely success." Mark replied dryly as he showed Coralie two 1s on his dice. She hugged him and he realized at what he had just gotten himself into. Great. He got the teacher sick by making it likely that every kid sick in her class sneezed at him. Mr. Burgle was sneezing like crazy by 2__nd__ period. However, his mutant ability which was making unlikely things happen had a catch attached. Whenever he worked in the favor of others, it tripled his bad luck. That is why Mark only liked planning things. _

_Everything was going fine until Camlin summoned a dog ghost (well, at least that what he thought it was because she was petting the shimmery air) because she felt sorry for it being alone. She petted it in public and the people at the mall started to stare. Camlin just smiled in her sweet way unknowing of the attention she was drawing. Well, it ended up on the internet with Camlin bursting into tears, Eric ready to electrocute me and Coralie ready to bring on the most painful 'transfer' ever. _

Mark stared at the board as Storm pointed at the examples and asked for the answers to the situations. He couldn't participate because of his edge over the other students so he watched Grace play with the flowers blooming outside the classroom. He watched the poppies dance to and fro as he began to doze off again.

He dreamt about the day his hair turned green. His dad was a black jack dealer at a small casino. It had always been him and his dad side by side since he was little. They watched television, ate and played sports together. It was tough life at the apartment but Mark managed to make it through with no drugs, no alcohol and no gang tattoos on or in his system. He got out of being picked on as the funny guy who made everyone laugh...not. It was blackjack that saved him. He taught the bigger guys blackjack and how to win even though Mark could never win himself. His father found out and told him that wasn't the brightest thing he had done because getting involved in any kind of gambling was dangerous. His dad lectured him as he laid out the cards one by one as they talked over playing 21. His dad wasn't the best at punishing him or in fact anyone. Mark's dad told him never to gamble but just play it for fun like they were. They played five hands of the game. Mark won every one of those games and he had no clue about how he did it. His dad was an expert at card counting and math. Mark had never been good at math at all; he was a history type of guy. He just knew that he had a desire to win and he concentrated on that. Suddenly, his hair turned green before his father's eyes and the room was filled with formulas. Mark could tell him the angles of the walls, how fast the ceiling fan was going, and how he could win every deal of blackjack by simply just focusing on the probability formula. His dad was blown away and thought Mark was just a stroke from boy genius. The Prof came as soon as Mark was finished explaining the entire physic and math equations that had filled his mind. His dad sent him to Xavier's so Mark could better himself and not end up like him living in the slums of Las Vegas. After Mark's revelation of his mathematical abilities, his father went to a community college to become an accountant. Mark smiled in his sleep as he remembered when his dad showed him his degree in accounting last week. It had been four years since he had come to the Institute.

He was awoken by the soft voice of Grace but before he could say thanks she quickly shuffled out of the classroom. He got up and tried to suppress his probabilities to the back of his mind. Sadly, he wasn't surprised when Kurt showed up with Kitty in the middle of the hallway as the crowds of new students. He predicted that the likelihood chance of that happening was 89% according to his statistical findings. The stats were that their Tuesday classes were over; Kurt has to teleport Kitty home because she is a terrible driver, and Kurt likes teleporting in the hallway because he can always freak somebody out.

Mark smiled as he saw the seas of students split as Logan marched down the hallway. His smile was wiped off his face as Logan made eye contact with him.

Logan pointed his finger mark's way "Hey, Lucky charms. Danger room, now." Mark let out a deep sigh and trudged after the man as he heard an obnoxious laugh over his shoulder. He was for sure by 99.9% that it was Coralie. He regretted ever helping that ghoul reaper. Logan glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Coralie and she stopped laughing.

"Wait…Coralie!" her twin, Camlin said as she followed after Coralie. Logan gave her the signal and she was following Mark soon after. The best part about it was that he didn't even have to cause it to happen because it was so much like Logan. Now, he felt better.

In the danger room, they met Eric and Marina. He grimaced at the line up. Eric looked confident but you couldn't get past his very intimidating appeal, at least outside of a fight. Marina however, was staring with serious eyes at him that made him uncomfortable, and she looked ready to eat him alive. She smacked her fingerless gloved hands against each other as she squinted at him. So Mark admitted that he wasn't the favorite of everyone since he shouted out probabilities all the time in the danger room...and he was also a little lacking in the cool battle moves department. He was the strategist of the group but usually everyone just got really peeved at him.

Logan smiled at his new students and pointed directly at the green haired boy who he deemed Lucky charms. "The lesson today is 'Capture the runaway mutant' and today's runaway mutant is Lucky." Logan smirked as he left them in the control room. Mark cringed at the thought of four angry students coming after him.

"Whoah." He said as a big hunk of metal flew across the room. Marina held her hands in the air as she motioned for a huge ray gun to come flying at Mark. "Whoah, Rina!" He smacked together his marble dice and there was a tic that echoed throughout the room. Mark suddenly saw calculations and physics splattered across the danger room. He saw the ray gun come full speed at him. He saw Eric shot an electric bolt at it. "WHOAH!" He breathed a deep breath, concentrated on the equation that would make the ray gun drop. The ray gun made a thump in front of him as he quickly jumped out of the way of flying debris. He did a little 'yay, I'm not dead dance' and he then sprint away from an intimidating Eric.

"You get back here, Silders! You afraid you can't take on the great Eric of Electricity?" He roared. Mark hated how Eric could get in a battle. Whatever happened to the shy meek kid when Mark really wanted him?

He then ran into a metal wall that projected out of the ground. "Really?" He huffed and attempted to get up.

However, Camlin and Coralie jumped on him from behind. They weren't called the Phantasma sisters for nothing. He saw Camlin touch the ground and raise up her hand. His eyes got big and round as she summoned a ghost.

"WHOAH!" He shouted as he saw shimmers and Coralie touched it. He struggled beneath the twin sisters but they had him pinned. He had to brush up on his fighting skills. Coralie banged him on the chest and suddenly he felt extremely sad. Crap…the transfer of death.

"How does it feel to be lovesick?" Coralie laughed as Camlin stood cowering behind her. He felt a black abyss of darkness before him and there was no way out. He laid there as he started to cry profusely for an…unknown man who was lost to him. Curse you transfer of death! Why did it have to be a girl ghost?

Mark sighed as he saw the four people who hated him most loom over him with their powers full charged. Craaap.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. I will be incorporating more characters into each character's vignette. I started on Mark early so there are a few new OCs in his. I tried really hard to describe everyone's powers to the best of my knowledge. It is really hard to describe the Dante sisters because no one can see the ghosts but them. Do you guys like Mark? He is annoying, lazy and extremely funny. Next chapter is probably going to be about Camlin and Coralie Dante. i did them together because they are almost always together.<p>

Sincerely, Anonymous

PS. I am SO excited to write this!


	3. Coralie & Camlin Dante

Hope you liked the chapter about Mark. Here is Camlin and Coralie Dante or better known as the Phantasma sisters. There are other OCs featured in this chapter too.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration **

_Chapter Two: Camlin and Coralie Dante_

Coralie examined herself in the bathroom of Bayville High. She looked at her blond hair which was extra frizzy today. It was still pretty, falling in soft locks down the length of her back. Her sapphire colored eyes were brilliant with the new mascara she had bought at the mall. She quickly tied up her hair as Camlin tapped her watch. Coralie glanced at Camlin in the mirror as she stood there leaning up against the bathroom stalls, patiently waiting. Why did people always get them confused? She had short hair and cute bangs and not to forget a completely different personality.

Camlin shifted towards the door ever so slowly hoping Coralie would get the signal. Greta said as she peeked in the bathroom. Camlin widened her eyes as she backed up against the stall.

"Greta!" Camlin said overjoyed as she began to talk to her. Coralie turned and gave a wave over her shoulder. Coralie felt out of place as she looked at her sister who was so happy with herself and the world around her. Coralie heard a beautiful melody as Camlin talked. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Camlin laughed as she looked at Greta, with her charcoal colored eyes. When she was really happy Camlin's eyes turned a pretty green and blue around her dark gray pupil. Coralie smiled as she heard sweet violin music in reply. This is because Greta was…well a ghost.

Coralie couldn't have a conversation with a ghost like Coralie but she could understand what they feel. She heard music rather than words. She pinned back her blond hair as she always did. She felt a deep long pain inside of her as Camlin said good bye to Greta. Coralie winced but made sure Camlin did not see her expression. They walked down the hallway together side by side as they glanced around at the school population.

Reagan was standing in the hallway leaning up against the lockers as some guy was talking to her. Reagan didn't even know she was a beautiful blond so she just rolled her eyes as the guy kept talking. Reagan quickly brushed him off and began to follow in step with the twins. She was silent but listened intently of what Camlin and Coralie were talking about.

"I want to so try that new ice cream flavor! It's called almond swirl blast! Oh, Corals we have to go. Come on…" Camlin begged. Coralie laughed and nodded her head.

"You and your curiosity about everything. Just remember…curiosity killed the cat." Coralie said to her childish but sweet sister. They bummed Sakura who was having trouble with controlling her powers over water. Water fountains were squirting water everywhere. She however, had a smile from ear to ear. She was nonchalantly cruising down the hallway as the school was consumed in chaos. Ah, that was Sakura for you; laidback and worry free.

Mark came running down the hallway and slipped on the water that was overflowing the fountain. He growled as he said "Me and my luck!" He rolled his dice and concentrated on the formula to make the water stop. Eric and Marina came soon after but were hesitant to use their powers. Sakura was too comfortable with her powers and they ran rampant. Mark sighed as he attempted to slow the flow. Camlin summoned ghosts left and right as Coralie felt their emotions. Coralie felt sad, powerless, love sick and there it was…a control freak whose control was too much for her that she committed suicide. She bit her lip as she reached out. She grabbed the ghost and touched Sakura just long enough to transfer the control quality to Sakura. The water instantly stopped and Sakura was knocked out.

Coralie let go of the ghost and the thoughts of suicide left her mind. She sighed and was thankful that the disaster had stopped before someone discovered they were mutants. Professor Xavier said that it was better this way so that they could restore the reputation of mutants as the X-Men, so their mutations would have to be kept secret until then.

Camlin remembered the look her sister gave her as she recovered. It was the look she gave Camlin when they were about to leave their home to go to Xavier's. Camlin and Coralie were attending the funeral part of Mr. McCalister, a 80 year old man who was the sweetest neighbor around the neighborhood. They grew up with him. He told them old war stories and gave them ice cream when it was hot outside. It was tragic when he died of leukemia, a rare and fatal one that agressively took over his body in several months. They screamed in fright when they saw him sitting on his front porch. Camlin could hear his heavy breathing and when he said a nice hello she nearly jumped. Coralie was hearing a loud trumpet blasting off a a salute anthem. She covered her ears to dull the noise. She began to feel an emotional pang for someone who was long deceased. Their parents watched in horror as the girls made a scene. Their parents worried, took them home to recover as tears streamed down the Dante sisters' eyes. That night, Professor showed up with Sakura and Eric. Camlin and Coralie agreed to leave despite their parents pleas to stay. Coralie looked at her then with such strong yet sad eyes. The sisters knew if they stayed they would just make their parents struggle more in their dead end jobs at the bank. The Dante sisters kissed their parents good bye. Their parents web cam them once a week to check out on how they are doing. Camlin smiled as she thought about how over protective her parents were. Wait until Coralie gets a boyfriend...

Camlin stood next to her sister as they prepared for kicking Brotherhood butt. Sisters should always stick together. They were the dynamic duo. Suddenly, Sean and Marcos walked around the corner. Eric gritted his teeth as he saw Marcos, his sworn enemy approach. Eric's hair began to stand up on end because of the electricity charging through his body. Camlin quickly grabbed his hand to bring him back to earth. She didn't feel a shock because of the gloves that Professor Xavier made for his hands. Eric went back into his shy shell as he glanced at Camlin. Mark hid behind Marina who looked ready to go gorilla on them. Her hands were enveloped in purple orbs. Sakura was still out cold and Regan was tending to her flopping a wet notebook as a makeshift fan. Sean had his gloves tucked into his pocket as he touched the water that had filled the hallways as it bubbled into acid. It melted the laminate tiles. Marcos just grinned at Eric as he turned into an electric man and he jumped into the electric sprinkler system. The Brotherhood loved to mess around the school.

The six X-Men had to do something and they had no one to guide them in the right direction. They really wished Logan was there. They glanced around as the hallway appeared to be deserted. Camlin and Coralie held hands, by making them come in contact with each other; they could fully use each other's powers. They summoned ghosts right and left as the other X-Men tried to stop them. Reagan fought with Sean dodging his acidic hands with her superhuman reflexes. Mark was running away from the electric water as the sprinklers went off after him.

"Eric! Make him stop!" He yelped as he was shocked by the water. He through his dice in the air and suddenly Marcos fell from sprinkler system still in his electric man form. He growled as he ran after Mark. Eric threw a bolt at him but it didn't do any damage. Eric then tried to jump on top of him yelling about how he was the electricity man of Bayville.

"You come back here, you leprechaun!" Marcos exclaimed. Rina made a force field of energy around him before he could chase after the green haired goof as he broke free of Eric's wrath.

"Purple is a lovely color for you." She sarcastically laughed as she formed a purple shaped energy egg around him. Marcos turned back to his normal form and he sat there grudgingly as Rina dropped him in front of the twins. They touched him at the same time and they heard a scream of agony leave his throat then he was out cold. Coralie had chosen a heart attack victim for Marcos because it would shut down his electricity ability for a few moments.

Eric made a bow and arrow out of electricity and shot one in Sean's direction. Reagan was quick enough to jump out of the way and have it hit Sean square in the chest. Camlin and Coralie touched him, fingers intertwined still. He let out a cry of deep sadness and was knocked out. They glanced at one another and breathed heavily from the fight that had just taken place.

Sakura awoke and smiled at everyone. "See, I told you not to worry. Water gone, everybody happy" she exclaimed as she put the water back into the fountains before anyone could see. Everyone couldn't help laughing.

Coralie reflected on the situation at hand and knew her friends would always be there to help her and her sister. They were X-Men, it was their duty to help others, especially mutants in danger.

The Brotherhood began to stir but before anyone could prepare Grace had the ivy from the window sills wrap around them and hold them against the lockers. She stood in the shadow of a door, too shy to come out. Camlin went and hugged her overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Yeah, Gracie! Let's go get some almond swirl blast!" Everyone commented that it was a good idea and headed out to the local Creamy Goodness Parlor that was nearby. Coralie laughed at the idea as everyone smiled at her.

"Hey…was that not funny?" She asked as she glanced at Camlin who raised an eyebrow at her sister who laughed at just nearly everything.

"Good idea…yes. Funny…no. You are the funny one here." Camlin said keeping her optimism. Coralie shrugged her shoulders as she wondered what new thing her sister would get her to do next. Hopefully, not skydiving.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this introduction to the twins in Xavier's new family. The next one is about Grace. The one that has taken to the shadows. Hehe^^ uber satisfied with this chap.<p>

Until next time!

Sincerely. Anonymous


	4. Grace Harper

This chapter is introducing other of the X-Men team who are at the mansion. The others on the list will be recruited. The end of this chapter will pick up at the beginning of the next where I will do a chapter about a Morlock! Super excited!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration **

_Chapter Three: Grace Harper_

Grace was always in the shadows. She didn't want people to see her flip. She cautiously went down a hallway as she watched out of the corners of her eyes for anyone she knew of. She had come from a long life of hardship. Beth had taken care of her most of their lives when they travelled from foster home to foster home. However, her sister unwillingly left her when she was chosen for a foster family over Grace. Her sister kissed her on the forehead and gave her a tiny piece of paper with her new family's phone number as tears dotted both of their faces. he foster mother hugged Grace and told her not be afraid to call. This is when her mutation manifested. The plants around the foster home shrivelled and died as she moaned from the unbearable pain of separation. Ivy trellises took over the building and made the foster home look like it was part of a jungle. She was scared that the plants were coming to her to take her away. She never even knew it was her who was doing this. The Professor saved her and introduced her to her new family of mutants. She was quiet at first but eventually loved each one of them the called her sister Beth often and Beth now has a wonderful job and foster family. She sighed as she heard the harsh voice of Trent Bamback rallying the school in the hallways.

"The mutants are monsters! They are dangerous!" He said as his football team supported him. They began to shout out insults as they pushed people aside. Trent was the quarterback of Bayville's football team and whatever he said went in the school. Grace stopped breathing for a moment as she heard voices within her head. She winced as she quietly slipped away into the janitor's closet. She heard a noise within the janitor's closet as she saw Sarah sitting on top of a mop bucket. Sarah yelped and turned into a misty fog. Grace relaxed because Sarah was at the institute just like her. After a few minutes Sarah returned to her normal form.

"A-a-are you hi-ding fro-om Trent Ba-ba-bamback?" She said quietly as she attempted not to stutter. Grace smiled as she hugged her. Sarah was a tiny, defenseless person. Grace felt as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

Grace let go of Sarah as she began to rub the temples of her forehead. She kept hearing voices of nature which was like many soft whispers. Trees growing, plants dying, and crabgrass being irritable…etc. She felt as if she was about to explode. Suddenly, the ivy plant in the closet came to life. The janitor had named it Eva because it 'spruced up' the dirty place. Sarah began to whimper.

"G-g-gracie, wha-wha-what is go-ing on? P-p-please make it st-op…G-g-grace!" She whined as 'Eva' the ivy began crawling towards them. She however, did not hear Sarah's pleas. The voices within her head grew louder. Grace wanted them to stop…suddenly; there was a silence…no there were crickets chirping in her mind. She sighed as she glanced around the room. Sarah was a mist again but this time, she had floated near the light. Grace saw the ivy plant had moved from the hanger to on top of her nearly. She took the plant and put it back where it was supposed to be. She then bolted out of the closet. She had let Sarah get too close.

Grace was so concerned with how Sarah would react that she didn't even see Trent Bamback and his crew. They were rallying up the school for mutant retaliation. She ran right into him. Trent let out a gruff irritated sound and her eyes grew wide as she backed away from Bayville's quarterback.

"Whoah, sorry." He said as Grace gave a look of horror. He held up a poster that said _Down with the Mutants! _She backed away and ran in the other direction, keeping her head down so no one could see the expression on her face. She saw Ansleigh out of the corner of her eye. It didn't take long to have Ansleigh chasing after her asking about what was wrong. Ansleigh was known for being hyper observant because of her mutant cat eyes. Grace trying to gain composure over herself glanced at Ansleigh to see a wrinkled forehead, stretched lips and big cat eyes staring at her. Ansleigh had propped her glasses on her forehead and was attempting to make Grace laugh. Ansleigh changed her expression and tried to show a long face with her eyelids held down by her thumbs and her ears propped forward by her fingers. Grace couldn't help but let out a giggle. Ansleigh quickly slid her glasses down on her face as the group of proclaimed mutant haters passed by. Grace tensed.

"Come on, we have classes to go to!" Mark ran by with Marina chasing him. She was waving her papers in the air which had been apparently dyed with the school's fruit punch.

"Silders! You stay away from me! You bad luck charm!" She growled as she banged her fists together. Grace and Ansleigh looked at each other as Dante sisters and Reagan joined them. Eric and Sakura were passing by them. Eric scratching his head at what Sakura was explaining.

"Big…big house. Good TV. Want to come, everybody can come?" She smiled at him with her patient composure. Eric raised his eyebrows and kept walking.

"I don't understand. Could you explain it again?" He said quietly.

"She means the movies. It took all of us a long time to understand what she said. She invited all of us already." Camlin said as she caught up to both of them.

"Sure…" Eric said as he ran way of head of the pack of girls.

At the mansion, Grace knocked on Professor Xavier's door. She waited outside the door as she heard talking on the other side. Her purple boot was drawing a circle in the plush carper as she wrung her hands. She took a step back as Kitty phased through the door.

"Professor, I don't have time for this." She stomped her feet with her pony tail flipping furiously behind her as she phased into the carpet. Grace's wide eyes were welcomed as the Professor Charles Xavier opened the door.

"Don't worry about her Grace; I was just concerned because her thoughts have been different recently. Now, what would you like to talk about?" He said as the door closed behind them and he wheeled over to the chair she had taken a seat in. "An incident happened at school? Sarah talked to me earlier. Despite the initial scare, she is really concerned about you. Have you told anyone about your powers?" Grace shook her head.

"I can't help it, Professor. I hear things…" She quietly whispered. Xavier nodded a sympathetic reply.

"It's okay, Grace. You have a gift to hear nature in its purest essence. You need to know how to use and control your gift. It is why I made this institute; to teach others how to use their gifts." Xavier said as Grace looked at him with a brighter expression. "Talk to Professor Ororo later and ask about how she controls her gift. When she was younger, she went through a very similar stage. Also, how is Beth?" Grace beamed a smile as she talked about her sister and how nice her foster parents, Karen and Bill were. How, they were discussing about adopting her soon because she was just as delightful as her sister. They already knew somewhat about Grace's gifts and wanted to adopt her anyway. Xavier nodded approvingly at the progress they had made. Not all humans are trying to imprison mutants.

Suddenly, Reagan came into the office as she whiffed the air the last time. She looked at Professor X and nodded to Grace. "Professor, there is trouble brewing!" She said as she turned on the TV.

_Strange mutants found in the underground subway system after a tragic crash. They are the cause and arrests are taking place as we speak. Here is Dr. Bamback to talk about the issue. _

'_Mutants are an abomination to our race. They cause crimes by using their superhuman abilities and a danger to our children. They roam the hallways of our school system and expect to get respect and equal rights. Who are they to say they want to be treated fairly when they attack innocent people!' _

There were images of a subway crash. People hurt, and mutants that had physical abnormalities. Grace whimpered behind her hands as she rose them up to cover her face. Reagan stood strong but she bit the inside of her lip. Charles sighed as he glanced at the two students. He thought about how the Morlocks were taking it.

"Kitty prepare the Blackbird." He said telepathically to the girl who was still angry with him. Grace was no sooner in the Blackbird with a peeved Kitty, Eric, Mark, and Ansleigh. Grace held her breath as Kitty swerved the Blackbird. Mark was holding on to his armrests with abnormal strength as his face turned green, almost the same color as his hair. He was sweating in his uniform as he wiped a bead from his head. Ansleigh was twiddling her fingers impatiently, looking out the window. Every so often she would pick at the black sleeveless turtleneck and adjust her X belt. Eric was fast asleep in his standard black uniform. Grace tugged at her waist length trench coat to cover up the bright yellow and black designs on her uniform. She wanted to sink into the shadows.

"Guys, we are like here." Kitty said as the team tried to recover from the crash landing. After all these years Kitty still couldn't drive. Grace smiled as she saw the people supporting her, surrounding her as they stepped off the Blackbird. She would do all she could to help a mutant in need.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long...I was busy this week. I hope that I can update some drawings by next chapter. Love you all for reading my story. Lots of Morlocks will be featured in the next chapter. Sorry they couldn't make it into this one.<p> 


	5. Vince Marino

Okay, I'm really sorry but I have been neglecting one thing in all my chapters! History so I want to go back and put in history tidbits so it adds depth. You will know when I'm down with Mark, the Phantasma sisters and Grace when I post the next chapter. You can reread it if you want but the majority of the chapter will stay the same. Apologies to dark-charmer. xo, I'm really sorry that your name wasn't next to Reagan on the roster. I had a brain lapse again.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration **

_Chapter Four: Vince Marino_

Vince Marino was running for his life. His footsteps echoed in the tunnel that seemed to never end. There was no way out but to keep going deep into the cavity. He heard scattered footsteps behind him as his arm suddenly turned to sludge. He tried to pick up his hand but it was already the too familiar mud he had known for the most of his life. He was melting into it at a not so convenient time. He stared up at the ceiling of the tunnel as he tried to be as flat as possible in his liquid form. He saw that the subway tunnel only had one little light bulb every 2000 ft. which didn't provide a lot of illumination. Thankfully, he had landed right next to one since he was terrified of the dark.

He saw the flashlights, police officers and barking dogs sprint by. One of them stepped on his face; he closed his eyes just in enough time to lessen the blow. He heard a very British voice chime up from the shadows after they were out of sight. He attempted to cast his eyes over at Morph; who had blended into the shadows with her ever-changing colored skin. He was attempting to move in his mud state but nothing was shifted even slightly.

"This is a common or garden day for us! Why do the constables always pick on us?" She muttered as she changed into a deep dark red. "Blooming!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she examined her hands. "You don't look to fit, Mudslide." She said as she glimpsed at him on the ground. Vince not knowing what in the world she meant raised his muddy eyebrows as he stared up at her. His muddy figure made him feel extremely short.

"She means you aren't the best looking guy right now which I can confirm because you have a footprint for a nose." Polyglot quietly mentioned as she approached from the shadows, trying to listen to a compact radio as she approached. There was a quiet mummer of static then voices.

"We have an 11-80. In pursuit of 10-66. 10-49: Tunnel 51, East St. Station." A static voice said. All three Morlocks glanced at the radio; two of them had blank expressions on their faces.

"Accident, major injuries. In pursuit of suspicious person. Proceed to Tunnel 51, East St. Station." Polyglot said as she translated the police scanner codes. Suddenly, heard voices from the opposite direction approaching. They saw flashing lights. Vince closed his eyes. He held his breath as he heard footsteps go by, this time he was lucky enough to not get stomped on.

He didn't see his friends anywhere. He slowly rose up bubbling and brewing like lava. He scanned the perimeter as the ground suddenly stood up. If he were human he would have jumped from fright but the mud just bubbled loudly. It was Morph and Polyglot. He had to get use to Morph just turning camouflage from her fight or flight response. Morph let go of Polyglot's hand and she suddenly changed from back to her normal appearance: chestnut colored hair with golden highlights, intense grey eyes that Vince couldn't stare at for long and her skin was sun kissed. He sighed because she looked normal. He and Morph were different. He was turning to the color of the earth and Morph had an array of colors she could turn harnessed from her emotions. Morph dusted herself off and sighed as she gradually turned a Sunkist orange color and her hair turned purple.

Polyglot's eyes went wide as she stared at Morph. "That's appealing." She mustered up the courage of saying. Morph simmered as she turned to a violent stop sign red. Vince turned into his human form so he could run away if the girls got in a cat fight. He dusted himself off and tried not to notice that his skin had changed to a light dusty brown compared to his tan from before. "I don't think now's the time to be picking a fight, Lyra. We have to get out of here." Polyglot said to Morph. Morph just crossed her arms in response.

"Why don't you just gen up then to find out where they are, _Aria_ since you wish to be formal?" Morph yelled rather loudly. Vince gazed at both of them in disbelief. They were fugitives of the law for a crime they didn't commit and really have no clue about.

Vince heard a pitter patter of footprints running his way. The footsteps didn't sound as distinct as the police officers and there were no dogs barking annoyingly. His thoughts were confirmed as a greenish yellow figure bolted out of the shadows shaking his raggedy burnt orange hair back and forth.

"Vince, buddy! Heard you guys from a mile away but thankfully the police are being taken care of by ilas" Zenith said in a high pitched whisper as he approached calmer but still with a worried expression plastered on his face. Lyra and Aria stopped arguing and were brought back to reality of the situation as Zenith described the situation.

"Police are after us for a subway accident that happened in the northeast tunnel of 7th Street, where there were some tampered tracks that went offline." Zenith said.

"According to the scanner reports…no dead were reported because the train mysteriously stopped. There are lots of injured though because the train managed to tip." Polyglot said as she turned the dial on the old radio. Vince listened intently but kept a nervous eye on the shadows. He was deeply afraid of the mutant haters.

"Let's go help Mila and Lila" Lyra said as her skin changed to a shade of sky blue. They ran in the direction of chaos but they had no idea what was waiting for them. Vince ran at the back of the pack of outcasts. They had accepted him when he had nowhere else to go. His parents were scared of him when they saw him melt into his 'Mudslide' form. They argued about it at night and in the day they avoided him. They didn't even care if they stepped on him if he changed suddenly. They just wiped their feet off and moved on with their acted like it was a disease thathe was contagious so he left, leaving a trail of mud tears that his parents never even noticed.

He wiped away a muddy tear of regret as he felt the adrenaline rising as he ran. He prayed he wouldn't melt, just yet. They began to hear speech as they neared a subway stop platform. Zenith motioned for them to stay a step behind as he slowly approached the voices. Zenith walked and quickly whipped around and showed them his grin. Vince quickly sprinted to the front to see what he was smiling about. A girl with black hair helped them get on the platform by throwing seeds down and making an ivy plant grow from them to lift them up. She was wearing an X-Men uniform.

Vince saw that Mila and Lila were standing next to more people in black uniforms: the X-Men. Mila was in her vine form and was producing vines to wrap around the unconscious police officers. Lila walked over to them, joyously bobbing her rainbow colored hair back and forth.

"The X-Men saved us! It was so cool." She said as she reenacted the 'battle' scene by transforming into a rainbow and teleporting all over the place. The group was like bobble heads watching the rainbow go here and there as she spoke. "He was here then she…" She said as she finished her sentence and bowed. The X-Men were wide eyed and had the blankest expression Vince had ever seen.

"I think we should like split before they wake up." A brown haired X-Men said as she flipped her ponytail. "By the way, newcomers... I'm Kitty; this is Mark, Eric, Grace and Reagan." She replied as they awkwardly stood there. They were all normal looking compared to the motley crew of Morlocks. There was only one guy, Mark who had bright green hair but that wasn't really an issue.

"Guys, we have a problem. The rest of the police units are heading this way. They have RJ and Laura." Aria wavered as she pushed the off button on the radio. On cue, they heard barking dogs and angry voices.

"Well, there's nothing like a little electricity to light up the darkness." Eric shouted as he produced massive electric bolts that he threw into the stone wall to illuminate the tunnel area. The X-Men and the Morlocks glanced around at each other as they got ready for another fight. Vince heard a stampede of footsteps. He knew what he must do. He pursed his lips as he jumped from the platform transforming into the dirty liquid midair. He splattered onto the tracks as felt every ounce of his body ache. He knew he would feel that in the morning. He heard shouts from up on top of the platform.

"I'm alright just be ready." He said. He closed his eyes to lessen the blow that he was about to experience. He wasn't called Mudslide for nothing.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing about them. I just want to give Vince a hug! Next chapter I have decided will be about an X-Men since they are still battling it out with the subway accident. I'm not going to tell you which one because I want it to be a surprise! Have fun with guessing. Feel free to guess in your review. Love you all my readers! You make me extra motivated to write more!<p>

Sincerely. Anonymous


	6. Reagan Mitchells

Yay, another chapter! Tell me what you think so far about the plot, characters, etc. so far. I'll take suggestions. I love this chapter, I like writing action sequences. Hehe^^ Hope you like Reagan. Oh, sorry but there will probably be a cliffhanger. I'm just warning you guys.

I had trouble with this chapter…also I was at a retreat last week and this week I'll be on vacation. Sorry, but I hope this cliffhanger won't be too extreme.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration **

_Chapter Five: Reagan Mitchells_

The barking and yells of the police officers faded into thin air. She took in all the air her lungs could handle and latched on to the scent as she let her mind do the work.

"They are turning down a north tunnel for some reason. They were diverted from their course. They are tracking another individual…I lost his scent." Reagan said as her head suddenly ached from tracking too many people. She calmed herself a moment and closed her eyes. She felt an odd sensation as she breathed normally.

"They are chasing after another mutant…who is apparently causing a major problem for them. They called all forces." The brown haired girl said as she turned a dial on an old portable radio. All Reagan heard were random numbers come out statically. It was barely above a whisper.

"Aria is it…serious?" The color changing girl said as she changed a deep color of navy blue with exotic pink eyes.

"Lyra, shush. I can't hear…" Aria whispered annoyingly.

"Someone's coming." Reagan said as she felt the hair rise up on the back of her neck. The odd sensation was that her extraordinary sense was picking up on something. She grimaced as she fought her aching head…they needed her.

She smelled the air as her body tensed from fear. She squinted her eyes as she smelled again. The scent wasn't the typical police officer smell of coffee and donuts. It was a mutant. The aroma wasn't familiar.

"Tracker, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he saw her furiously sniffing at the stagnant air.

"It's…it's a mutant. One, I'm pretty sure but there are 'others' with her. Animals?" Reagan commented as she moved near the edge of the platform.

"Does anyone hear squeaking?" The boy was now was a mud puddle on the tracks. Reagan tensed once again as she heard a loud squeaking noise coming from the darkness. Suddenly, a little girl was running with her eyes closed, crying as she led rats out of the darkness. Before the boy could do anything, she slipped and fell in the mud and began to cry fervently as her hands rose to her face.

"Shiloh?" The green guy with the orange hair asked as he approached her. The mud boy quickly turned back into his human form to comfort the girl. He shushed her as the green guy hopped of the platform. The four girls went soon after. She sobbed as her rat friends dispersed into the darkness. "Why are you here? You were supposed to stay with Uncle Spyke."

"Mr. Zenith, Un-cle Spyyyke went to get Mr. RJ and Sissy Laura!" She let out a big gasp of air as she continued to sob. She patted mud boy on the head as Zenith looked up and down the tracks.

"It is okay, Mr. Vince. I know you didn't mean it" as she sobbed in mud boy's arms. Reagan took in a whiff of air as she sorted out the names in her head. They had met Mila and Lila. Zenith and Vince were the guys. Aria was apparently some kind of translator and Lyra could change colors and talk with a pretty mean Brit accent. Shiloh was the little girl crying.

Aria continued to listen to the number codes. Mila and Lila were patiently waiting for commands. Eric was playing with his electric bolts while Kitty sighed constantly. Grace was undetectable as she hid in the corner where a shadow covered her. Zenith was trudging back and forth.

"How did you guys come to be in the subway?" Kitty asked as she sat down. Zenith shrugged his shoulders. Vince was holding Shiloh who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"We were taking a shortcut to the sewers. I haven't a Scooby mate about who set us up. We should get the nipper out of here. She looks frazzled." Lyra said in her upbeat British accent as she gradually changed her skin color back to a light tan with hot pink hair. She gazed at Shiloh with stunning purple eyes. This was the most normal state of colors Reagan had seen her all day.

"Sorry about that. She has a Brit slang that is hard to follow. Scooby means clue and nipper means a small child. Here in context it is Shiloh." Aria said as she translated the strange words.

Kitty walked away for a moment holding her hands over her ears. She was probably getting a message from the Professor. Reagan smelled the stale murky air as she walked back and forth nervously. The longer they stayed here, the more danger they would be in.

"Prof says he sent back up." Kitty said as she approached the group again.

"We need to make a plan to just get RJ and Laura back. Spyke maybe our leader but he can't handle it on his own." Zenith said as the other Morlocks joined him. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'll find out where they are." Reagan said as she closed her eyes and concentrated she breathed deeply and saw the path of scent before her. It was a deep purple color. "I got it, whenever you are ready."

They all discussed the plan for a moment as Grace came forward out of her hiding place. Lila led the discussion because she loved to give orders as Mila would whisper something into her ear every so often then they were off all of them running where Reagan led them. She kept following the purple smoke as they went into darkness. Her heart was racing. She gulped as the thoughts of her father and siblings returned. She felt so alone running into the darkness. Her sister left her, disgusted with her father's inability to see his children. She was too ignorant to see that daddy was working for their welfare. Serena had always been about herself. Michael soon moved out to become part of a gang. She never heard from either of them again. Her father would always cry himself to sleep every night, waiting for his children to return. He had nightmares about the night where he lost her beloved mother who died when giving birth to Reagan because of a stomach complication. He would wake up screaming for her.

Reagan tried to be a good daughter for him but after Michael left, it was more than difficult. He worked all the time and when he came home, he was so exhausted that he crashed on the couch. Her father was always concerned about her, in school and at home. Whenever she got a cut cooking dinner, he would go help her despite being the most tired man on earth. He prayed that she wouldn't leave him. He didn't know that in the future, he would force her to leave. She glanced back and gave a sigh of relief. She was never alone.

She followed the purple scent until she arrived where a group of officers were surrounding Spyke. Zenith lunged ahead as she gave the signal. Zenith squinted his eyes and squeezed his fists as his skin emitted a gas. It was dark green and it spread over the police officers heads. Reagan held her nose as she quickly fell to the back of the group. A hyper sensitive nose is not ideal when someone can make smelly toxic gas. Police officers started to cough, cry and begin to feel vertigo from the horrible smell.

Mila pushed ahead of the X-Men. She had this cold exterior about that wasn't the most appealing. She wasn't as enthused as Lila to make friends with them. She became a vine and began restraint the knocked out police officers. Kitty was handling the others by phasing them into ground. Lila instructed Eric to throw his electric bolt at Spyke who was busy constructing a huge cage around the police officers. Eric threw it at the cage and Spyke's work instantly became electrified. Mark was attempting to make one police officer trip over rumble the size of pebbles as he tossed his dice in the air. Grace reinforced Mila's makeshift cage with tree supports at all for corners. She tossed the seeds to and fro as she made them grow. Reagan used her quick reflexives to distract a stray police officer from grabbing his gun. Kitty tossed a police radio to Aria. Aria began to speak number codes into it with a New Yorker accent. Lyra linked arms with Shiloh and they became camouflage as Vince protected them by becoming a mudslide in front of them. Shiloh however had other plans; she called up her rat friends again as Lyra squealed in disgust. They formed a chain around Vince and the two girls.

Reagan dragged the unconscious police officer into the cage as Eric held open an area. Mark was still dealing with his officer who ate a little too many donuts. Reagan sighed as Eric aimed a petit bolt with his electric bow and arrow. It shocked the officer and Mark frowned.

"Hey, I could have handled him!" he whined as he kicked him in the gut. "Well, maybe." Spyke thanked them all and reunited with Shiloh who was overjoyed to see that he was alright.

Spyke laughed. "Thanks, guys for protecting my Morlocks. They are like family to me. RJ and Laura ran to the sewers as soon as I got them free. We don't want any more trouble, let's go Morlocks." Morlocks followed Spyke as Shiloh told him about the X-Men. Reagan and her friends stayed behind as Kitty 'called' Professor. Mark scowled about the drive home.

Reagan however, had other thoughts. Who set the Morlocks up? And why? Eric and Grace glanced at her. They were asking the same questions.

* * *

><p>I struggled with this chapter and I hope to hold you over till next week. Sorry, but vacation calls! History are added to the other chapters hopefully that will hold you over.<p>

Unitl I post another chapter I would like to thank all my reviewers! You are such a blessing!


	7. Sean Carter

The chapter you all have been waiting for….The Brotherhood. They are much eviler and more complex than they were in X-Men: Evolution. I felt extremely crummy while writing this because…you know; they are just misfits with terrible pasts. I had been thinking about this all vacation and just couldn't let it go! I forgot Reagan was on the Blackbird in Grace's chap but I will add her to the description. Also, I so did not forget about Ansleigh…you'll see what she has been up to. Thanks for the patience. I have been waiting to write this chapter, I have just been super busy because I'm in college now SO SORRY FOR THE very long WAIT. ^^ Tell me if this chapter captures the essence of the Brotherhood in review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Six: Sean Carter_

Sean held the bitterness inside him much like the acid that was running through his veins. He smiled as he recalled the incident perfectly. They were ordered to track the Morlocks whereabouts. Vanessa ungrudgingly did that; she made sure everyone knew her thoughts about it. She cursed Mystique for sending her to basically observe mutants constantly on the run since there was no efficient way of catching someone who was constantly moving. She made portals all over the city, the sewers and the subway. She came home always the same way…covered in sewer gunk. Hope made out a calculated and precise schedule using her master of a mind while Levi and Rainier punched the crap out of each other to train. Those two always seemed to be fighting but Sean knew they were buds.

Mystique finally gave them their mission, saying it was of upmost importance that the humans know about mutants and how they are a superior race. Sean was the star. He ripped those tracks up with his acid. As the subway train came by, Marcos went in the electric lines to make sure the train stopped safely. The Brotherhood weren't killers. They just wanted to do some damage. The train tipped but there weren't any dead reported so they were good. Those humans deserved it anyways, they want to snub out imperfections and if anyone is different, they are prejudice against it. They wanted to cage mutants.

Sean gave the signal to Marcos as Vanessa ported them near their goal: the X-geek's Blackbird which was situated between some trees. Vanessa was worn out and sat down on the ground and meditated. Marcos turned into his electric self as he disappeared into the Blackbird's control panel. The door opened up instantly and Sean and Vanessa walked inside as Levi followed close behind. What they didn't expect was to find Ansleigh Shoukat standing before with a milkshake in one hand and her other hand was ready to blow them to bits.

"Babysitting a jet is definitely not worth one milkshake. " She growled as her eyes glowed as the jet started malfunction and an electric panel exploded.

"Hello, Ansleigh." Levi said coolly as he looked her over, she was adorable when she was angry. He knew he was known to be quite the charmer with the ladies.

"Levi! How dare you!" She said as she made the parachute compartment explode above him. Sean melted the pieces of felt with the acid from his hand. Levi nodded thanks to him. Levi loved to flirt and it was the perfect distraction that Marcos needed. Marcos flew out of the exploded panel and fell on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Well, that worked out perfectly." Marcos laughed. Ansleigh still holding the milkshake dumped it onto him as she winced at the pain. Marcos yelled as the milkshake electrified him. He rolled over as he recovered from the shock. Ansleigh hopped up grabbing her arm as she hissed from the electricity running through her veins.

"Whoa, Ansleigh! There is no need for that." Levi said as he approached her and quickly grabbed her by her shoulders. She tried to make several mini explosions happened as Levi gripped her shoulders with a tighter grip. "You know that won't work." Levi laughed darkly as the explosions she attempted to cause fizzle. He glowed a light yellow as the explosion was absorbed into his body. Ansleigh was holding in her screams as she ached from Levi's gained strength as he held her by the shoulders.

Sean felt a twinge of guilt but it soon melted away in his bitter heart. She was part of a movement that wanted to give the ruthless humans a chance. He could _never _give them a chance. They had failed him over a million times. No one wanted him, a broken child who had suffered alone for 8 years. No one wanted to give him love because he was an older orphan. The humans bullied him until he was black and bruised just because he was quiet, shy, and a loner. They didn't know what it was like being the underdog, the weak one. He was grateful to be a mutant because he was now strong. He could face against his foes and burn them with his hatred. They now would because mutants are better, more developed then they could ever dream. He turned away from the scene as Ansleigh struggled.

Vanessa showed up in a portal on the Blackbird and opened another portal as Levi threw Ansleigh into it without hesitation. The four of them were now alone on the Blackbird. Marcos turned back into his human form and got up off the floor as he muttered something about 'a viper of a girl'. They all looked at each other with the same look: a look that spoke of their hardship and accomplishment.

"Let's get this jet back to the outlet before the backup X-geeks get here." Marcos said as he sat down in a seat. Vanessa took the advice and without a word went towards the pilot's seat. Levi protested but a cold glance from Vanessa he sat down next to her as co-pilot. Sean sighed and threw himself down in a seat and rested his eyes. Sean thought about his friends that he had. Vanessa had been pushed out of her family by her crazy dad's idea of a perfect family; there was no room for a mutant in his mind. Marcos was a former street fighter, trying to make ends meet in the Bronx. Levi suffered from a drunken abusive father and a drug addict mother.

Sean meditated on controlling his anger against the humans. How could they hurt people who were attempting to pull the broken pieces of their lives together? Sean smiled as he thought about how they would feel being in his shoes.

They took off and Sean watched the milkshake plastic cup roll around as it spilled out its contents. He was panged by the look of horror as he remembered her face but dark thoughts shadowed the sadness. He thrust out a hand and melted the cup with his acid. It bubbled and spewed. He smiled to himself. Vanessa did a nice landing and they had arrived.

Sean went out and saw Mystique come out of the shadows of an old airplane hanger. Vanessa stood with an expressionless demeanor as Mystique began to talk.

"You idiots actually managed to do something right. Congratulations, now it is time for the fun part of this operation."

Vanessa raised her hand as she glanced back at the jet. "There is a problem. One of the X-Men was onboard and caused some of the wires to be ripped up. It didn't seem to cause any problems with flight or landing but I just want to be safe." Mystique sighed and pressed her thumbs into her temples as she began to massage her head.

"What? Are you kidding me? How could I gather up such blubbering fools?" Mystique said at first as she quieted to a murmur. Her eyes got wide as she whipped around to analyze Marcos. "You, the electric buzz kill…go fix it…NOW!" Marcos was about to say something but after such a look from the boss he quickly ran to the jet as he transformed into his electric persona. Sean gazed up at Mystique awaiting her next command. "We have a new member: Mr. Turow, bring her out." Rainier brought out a girl they had never seen before. She had curly black hair but the thing that was most prevalent about her was her black fedora. She was dressed up in a white collared blouse and black slacks. She wore a shimmery sheer vest that was beige. It reached to knees. She was dressed pretty nice for a Brotherhood member. Vanessa turned away with a look of indifference.

Sean felt a burning hatred for this girl already. Mystique didn't think he was good enough for the task. He could burn right through them all. The acid bubbled in his blood as he thought about it but he held it in…as he always had done.

"I'm Nathalie Foster, pleased to meet you all." She bowed gracefully. Sean felt something odd come over him as he suddenly felt an aura of beauty come radiating out of the girl. She was staring at him with those eyes. He felt everyone's eyes on him but he didn't know why he couldn't move. "You will go punch Rainier square in the jaw."

Sean in haze went over to Rainier and without even realizing it: punched him. Rainier was stunned and was too shocked to react. Sean felt the haze lift off of him as Rainier shook off the hit. Rainier spit and opened and closed his mouth.

"What..you..what?" Rainier said as he pointed to Nathalie then to Sean "You...?". Rainier clapped for the girl then touched his jawline. Sean knew he was going to feel that for a while. He had pretty hard knuckles for a nonsuperstrength mutant. Mystique stared in approval at Nathalie. Nathalie shrugged her shoulders as she smiled confidently. Everyone seemed to be impressed with her gift. Sean grimaced as he left the question dangling and headed over next to the Blackbird. Nathalie had controlled _him_. He stood underneath the wing as he heard Marcos mumble about the electric cable mess.

"She thinks I can fix this…just because I am an electric man does not mean I am an electrician. Good grief!" Marcos said in a low gruff as Sean heard something spark. He turned his head and gazed out at the fields surrounding the place. Vanessa ported next to him.

She stood next to him and said in an unemotional tone "I don't like her." Sean unresponsively looked at the asphalt. "She didn't have to do that to you…" she began to say as she touched his shoulder, "we can go back to the house. We don't need this." She said in a fierce tone. Sean violently smacked her hand as he tried to walk away. In doing so, acid sprayed out of his hand and fell on Vanessa's. She watched helpless as the acid burned her skin. Sean's heart skipped a beat as he saw the acid make contact. Silent tears fell from her grey eyes, her face showed her ferocity as she bit her lip to try and numb the pain. Sean apologized as she quickly without a word of forgiveness ported away.

Sean furious with himself fell on his knees as he stared at his hands. He was playing with fire. He had a curse upon him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is about...? Guess in your reviews if you wish. We are almost done with the X-Men recruits but there are plenty more stories to write. Also: What do you think about Nathalie the slick new girl who Sean and Vanessa are questioning of? I'll get the next chapter out by next week, hopefully. I've gotten accustomed to my schedule. Really sorry about the wait. Really, really, really sorry. Thing to look forward to...another new recruit! YAY!<p> 


	8. Eric Roberts

For you callofduty1944, because you were one of the first to post your OC at the beginning.

For you who know of my drawings on Deviantart under the account of sincerelyxxanonymous, I won't be posting for a while since I do not have my scanner at college.

On to other topics: Hmm, I want this to be a reviewer involved story so what do you think so far? Do I need to fix something? Suggestions are very welcome. I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Before I spoil it…on to the story! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Seven: Eric Roberts_

Eric contemplated who could have set up the Morlocks. There was always the Brotherhood but they were troublemakers. They didn't want to actually hurt someone intentionally. Would they? Maybe, it was a strong villain of sorts. Logan always had the rundown with lots of goons. Eric and the others went back to where the Blackbird was located. Kitty looked at the area where she had landed the Blackbird. She scratched her head and paced back and forth as she motioned in the air to the spot like it would magically appear.

"I could so swear it was like here." She mumbled as she inspected the marks. Reagan waved her head back and forth gracefully as she smelled the air, her body got stiff and she paused a moment to catch her breath.

"The jet was napped by the Brotherhood." Reagan said as she looked up in the air. She was probably following the scent marker with her eyes. Eric was suddenly overcome with a sense of concern.

They all said at once "Ansleigh!" as they frantically looked at the surrounding area for the girl. Eric knew the Brotherhood was behind the whole incident. It was all a set up. It was so obvious yet why would they go to such great lengths to get the Blackbird. It was just a_ really_ nice jet plane.

Grace cried after searching high and low for her friend, uprooting much of the field and surrounding shrubbery, "What if they hurt her?" Eric was overcome with a pain in his chest. He leaned forward a moment as the static came off his clothing from anger. Ansleigh was missing.

"Prof, we have a problem…" Kitty said out loud as she phased through some bushes and trees still searching for Ansleigh. _They could be holding her for ransom_.

He vaguely remembered for being too shy to even say anything about how good her childish pranks were. Earlier this week, Rina was putting the Institute's dishes in the three or four dishwashers. It was a long and tedious process. Rina had specifically told Mark to leave the room because she well, hated Mark. Whenever he was around, Rina always seemed to be the target for the bad luck and jinxes. Ansleigh made a small explosion where the hallway light blew out right above Mark. Mark being the 'helpful' kind of guy ran into the kitchen and got a light bulb. All four of the dishwashers started to spurt water instantaneously as Rina got soaking wet. She turned around anger in her eyes as she threw force fields at him left and right. Mark ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Everyone at the Institute was laughing, even Logan.

He scowled at himself. He should have been a supportive friend rather than holding everything in. Eric brushed back his dusty blond hair as he glanced around at everyone's expressions. Ansleigh was the one who put the smiles back on their faces.

The back-up that Prof called a long time ago arrived. Marina, Coralie and Camlin stepped off the jet as Logan grumbled about having to be a babysitter. Logan gave Kitty a long stare of disappoint.

"What? I promise you I didn't misplace the jet." Kitty whined, throwing up her hands in the air.

"The Brotherhood stole the jet and they may or may not have Ansleigh with them." Reagan said. "I can't follow her scent because I believe they threw her into a portal. The scent is dead." She said as she continued to sniff the air. Eric clenched his fists.

Ansleigh was only a girl. The Brotherhood probably beat her up. He felt a chill go down his spine as he saw flashbacks of fists coming towards his face. He shook his head. He had been bullied in high school and it wasn't the most pleasant subject.

He got beat up because his dad was the superintendent of the school district. Those jocks blamed him for every time they got caught making trouble. He told them that his dad wasn't even in the schools but he just dictated what each schools' programs were and how to work around budget cuts, etc… They didn't like that so much and broke his swinging arm for baseball. He shuddered. He didn't take the beatings too long because he became hard with anger inside, that led to him yelling enraged at them that he would beat them up but not exactly using those phrases…The next thing he realized he was on top of one of the jocks smacking him in the face with his cast. He snapped just like that. His dad didn't even know about the bullying and transferred him upon his request when Eric finally told him about it.

Things went better at Bayville because he was known as the fighter and people were intimidated by him. It worked better for him because he didn't want to talk to anyone about his dad. No one wanted to even make eye contact. He crossed his arm because his swinging arm was always hurting and it felt better crossed. His eyes were always above the crowd because he didn't want to look at people and also because of his height of course. He was shy and he liked that no one wanted to speak to him, unless it was the few fan girls that liked his bad boy appeal.

If they did anything to Ansleigh like what was done to him then he would…

"Eric! Come on, come to." Coralie said concerned in front of him. He took a step backwards and breathed a sigh of relief. He tended to go berserk if he was overwhelmed with anger.

"How do you know..?" He said in a low voice as he glanced at the ground. Before he could even finish Coralie smiled up at him and answered joyfully.

"You get this spark in your eye and then your eyes get really deep umber color." She said as she motioned up towards her eyes. He nodded slowly and glimpsed up at her. "I feel anger too you know. You need to learn to control the electricity inside of you like Professor Xavier said. We don't want you blowing up the television again because it had too many commercials." She hushed as they surveyed the scene. Wolverine was trying to get Ansleigh's coordinates from the Professor as Kitty sat on the ground with her arms crossed in protest. Camlin had summoned a few ghosts to go check around the city and the Brotherhood hangout to see if Ansleigh had turned up.

Wolverine clawed a tree out of frustration as Kitty tried to calm him down. Mark was trying to calm Grace down who was making the plants die around her from her weeping. His face was an emotionless stone and it gave Eric the jitters.

"Get on the X Jet and take the kids home. I'll find her." Logan said in a gruff voice as he ran out of the park towards the city. He was out of sight in mere moments. Camlin was talking to one of her ghosts that had come back. Eric tried to visualize it but all he saw was a little glimmer here and there.

"There are Brotherhood members hanging out at the house but there is no sign of Ansleigh. They seem to be oblivious to what when with Ansleigh. There are five Brotherhood members missing." Camlin said. Eric was thankful that Camlin understood him. Camlin was adorable, caring and selfless. Her short blond hair that acted up just added to her cuteness. He blushed a little thinking about her. He stared at the ground for a few moments to recover.

Kitty motioned for them to get on the X-Jet even though all of them wanted to refuse. No one really wanted to deal with Logan's punishment if they tried to follow him. Eric was well aware of that. When Logan first saw him, he was irked by Eric's confidence. Logan often approached him with a grizzly appearance on his face. It didn't help that he snapped into his cocky self in the training sessions. He had to put up with Logan yelling at him about keeping it to a minimum during battle. "If you lose yourself then you are a nobody." He growled at him constantly. Logan still doesn't like him.

Eric felt the pumping of his heart on the way back to the mansion. He had to control the electricity within his veins. The electric shock from his strong emotions though was going to be difficult to control. He meditatively closed his eyes. It would be alright. Despite Logan hating him, he knew he was more than capable of finding their friend.

After they had arrived at the house the Professor informed them that Ansleigh was safe and in good hands. Logan would pick her up tonight if possible. The friends looked at one and another in relief. Eric's electric current calmed down. He sighed. He watched as chaos ensued around the mansion. Sakura was showing Sarah tricks with vases of water as she formed little dolphins to jump in and out of the vases. Marina had stopped Winsor from throwing a stink bomb by enclosing it inside of her energy shield. Reagan opened up the front doors as Marina gladly kicked the ball of energy outdoors. Of course, Marina had to bolt after Winsor who apparently didn't know the rules here yet. Eric had been here four months and he still didn't fit in. He was still having a hard time making friends at the Institute especially with the other shy recruits. Sarah turned into mist he passed her in the hallway and the other trainees whispered gang myths about him. He sensed that his appearance was part of it and that he never really said anything until the training sessions. He had to talk more maybe, a future goal?

Eric was sitting in the lounge reading a book. Coralie dragged Marina and Mark to watch a movie. She was trying to be the mediator to make amends between them. Camlin and Sakura followed as she giggled. Camlin turned towards him with her brilliant smile and said "We need an intimidating looking person in the room. Do you mind?" Before, he could answer however, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He face turned vermillion and he quickly coughed into his shirt to cover up his blush. He felt the electricity arise from his heart. It was a good, fuzzy feeling that felt chaotic yet peaceful. He glanced at the girl in front of him and sensed that he could control the electricity.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much! For your reviews, feedback and positive comments. I cannot believe that the story is almost to a hundred reviews only at its 7th chapter! I am amazed since this is my highest review count ever. YAY, I am officially doing a littly dance. Hehe^^. I could not thank you enough: RogueRecruit, callofduty1944, Muse of Storytelling, John 77, Anonymous Person, S.G, dark-charmer. xo, Irish Ghost, animazing23 and all the other reviewers for my story. Thank you!<p> 


	9. Ansleigh Shoukat

Dear reviewers, I love all of you dearly! You are encouraging and I couldn't wait to get this chapter out. Well, you guessed it. It is Ansleigh's chapter. I am so pumped to write this because we….I won't spoil it. Read and enjoy! O.O For my first X-Men fanfic, I have such a bounty of blessings (over a 100 reviews!)Thank thank you thank you. ^^ I am so happy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Eight: Ansleigh Shoukat _

Ansleigh opened her cat eyes to be blinded by a light. She quickly covered them with her hands as she felt the pain awaken in her, her head was throbbing and her back ached. She was suddenly aware that she was in a bed. She jolted up and squinted at the room she was in. It was extremely cold and she had a pile of blankets on her. She wrapped a blanket around herself to keep warm. It was like a long term winter in the room. She vaguely remembered how the Brotherhood stole the Blackbird but after Levi practically squeezed her to death, she had no recollection whatsoever.

The room was small with a dresser and a desk in it. It had white wash walls which made the glare from the light that much brighter. She gripped the sheets as she closed her eyes once again and squinted again. Her heart rose in the number of beats as she quietly got out of the bed and looked around for her glasses. She saw them on the dresser. She crept over to it as she analyzed her surroundings. Suddenly, a boy walked in with a tray of food. She sent an explosion off as the window cracked. The boy jumped and the soup tray went onto the floor. The small bedroom was filled with a clacking noise as the glass scattered across the floor. The crash of the tray echoed and there was a long pause of silence between them. Ansleigh analyzed the boy. He was actually about her age and looked friendly. He had bushy brown hair and gentle green eyes. He silently picked up the pieces of the soup bowl. She was still scared despite how harmless the guy looked.

"How did I get here? What do you want with me?" She mumbled in her heavy Indonesian accent. She cleared her throat and repeated the phrase again as she backed toward the broken window. She was shaking from fear. To try to stop she held her arm against her sides.

"Well, I just brought you here because you were pretty banged up out there in that alley. Your guardian is coming for you." He said as he took the tray out of the room. She glanced out the broken. She sighed in disappointment as she saw she was clearly too high up to make a getaway. She cautiously walked into the doorway. It was an okay apartment with the same bland whitewash walls. He looked up and smiled at her.

"It's alright to come out. I am not going to hurt you." The boy said as he ladled some more soup. "Do you like chicken broth? It soothes the pain." he said as Ansleigh. She bit her lip as she smelled the aroma but she didn't know him. He could poison her. "I'm Richard." She nodded as she saw the bruises on the side of her arms. She blushed when she looked down at her uniform. It must be awkward seeing a girl in an odd uniform.

"Guardian, you said?" She asked. He nodded saying that he didn't know much about it but that a Charles Xavier called and said he would send someone to pick her up. Ansleigh pondered her thoughts; he wasn't even a bit curious about how the Prof got his number.

Richard came out with a first aid kit and a bowl of soup. He gave them to her on a tray. "It's not poisoned." He laughed as he walked away and scooped some for himself. She sat down on his couch and opened the medical kit. Richard sat down at his table and ate his soup. He didn't ask questions or anything even though she was strange from the uniform to the explosion she had set off.

She applied ointment and bandages to her scratched up arms. She kept glancing up at the Richard as if he would try and hurt her but he kept eating his soup. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door but before Rex could answer it, Wolverine busted down the door. Her wide cat eyes were alarmed at the chaos that had just happened a few moments ago.

"Ansleigh!" Logan growled and Ansleigh ran up to him. She looked up into his usual cold eyes but she felt warmth from them. She hesitated but she embraced him as Logan hugged her back. "I'm happy you're safe." He said quietly. Richard stood there perplexed as he saw the broken door but he didn't look impressed or shocked by Wolverine and his razor sharp claws. He stood there with blank eyes, staring at the door that was now on the floor.

"There goes my paycheck." He mumbled as he scratched his head. Logan saw her and examined her scratches. Logan went up to Richard and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to her?" He roared in his face as Richard became straight faced as he looked at Logan calmly. Ansleigh swiftly pulled Logan back from Richard.

"He didn't do this. Levi did. He's taken care of me." Ansleigh said. Logan turned away and walked out the door. She knew it was time to go. Richard waved. "I'm sorry; the Professor will pay for this. Thank you for your hospitality. Sorry, I thought you were a criminal." Ansleigh said showing a cheery smile. Rex gave her a tiny grin as he gazed at the disaster that Logan had left.

Ansleigh opened the door to the house expecting to hear silence. No one was up at 7am on a Saturday morning…she thought.

She pranced in the French doors ignoring her aches and pains. She beamed radiance as she was finally home at the mansion; Kurt bamfed in front of her holding a bag of potato chips, greeting her with his mouth full of potato chips. Sakura had worked up a pretty colored waterworks show. She swiftly made shapes out of the different colored water and spelled out 'welcome!' She heaved a huge sigh after it was over. Camlin and Coralie gave her big hugs. Grace came out in tears and gave her a daisy in a pot and embraced her as if she had died. Eric waved a hello as he went to the library to read. Mark stumbled and fell flat on the marble floor as his books went flying across the room.

"Are you okay?" Mark said in a low voice as a celebration went on.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said. She nodded. Mark shrugged his shoulders and tried to pick up the mess he had created. She was _home_. She felt the happiness and the warmth she had been blessed with since she was very young. Her parents were supportive of her education in Bayville despite being many miles away from her. She often felt a longing to go back home to Indonesia but she had to gain control of her powers, first. She didn't want to harm anyone. Her explosions could often be dangerous like the one time she set the turkey on fire at Thanksgiving by making the oven explode, not the best X-Men Thanksgiving. Her mother and sister, Wamika often visited her on trips back to the states while her father worked with her older brothers. Wamika was always impressed with the mansion and all of her friends. Wamika wanted to get a visa to the US to study and do research but the Indonesian government had not approved her yet. Ansleigh had a gift of a life and she wanted to give her joy and happiness to others.

Marina gave her a questioning glance as Ansleigh went upstairs to her room. She wanted to sleep. Sakura, her roommate came in and crashed on her bed.

"You, good…right? I am happy, you…are back." Sakura said as she took off her famous 'rodeo' coat as she called it. Sakura did lie down and let out all her frustrations, if she had any, in one breath. Ansleigh was always impressed by how relaxed she was.

"Where's Storm?" Ansleigh asked as she hadn't heard the tempest goddess making her daily showers to water the garden. Sakura got up with a start and opened the window.

"Recruitment. Others went. Want to see cool thing?" She asked in her broken English. Ansleigh, groggily lifted herself off the bed. Sakura always could put on a good show. Sakura brought water out of the hose and spread the water artfully in the air as she dropped it on the designated plants but she lost control of her power over the hose and it began to spray everywhere. They laughed as Sakura did her signature shoulder lift. "Oh, well. I think grass needs it."

They didn't hear the Professor chuckling. Ansleigh and Sakura turned around. Ansleigh was in so high spirits that she exploded a lamp.

"Oops, I'll fix that." Ansleigh giggled and brought her attention to the man who gave her this opportunity in life. They were all her second family. She was incredibly lucky to have two loving families that supported her.

"Ms. Shoukat, may I speak to you a moment. Thank you for watering the garden, Sakura." He said as Ansleigh followed him. "I know you have been involved in a very traumatic case but I need you to verify something." Ansleigh pursed her lips and nodded. She was scarred by the Brotherhood. They left her to die in an alley. The Prof however showed her a picture. She looked wide eyed at the photograph.

"What is this?" Ansleigh asked. She picked up the picture and analyzed it. Her brows went up in question as Professor Xavier nodded.

"Cerebro detected him. I just want to know if he was acting odd when you met him. " The Professor replied. Ansleigh took off her glasses, still didn't know what Xavier was talking about. She was scrutinizing a photograph when she noticed something. It irked her from the inside. She had seen it before then she realized.

"Is this Richard?" Ansleigh gasped as she looked closer. It was a photograph of a dinosaur with those gentle green eyes. He was a _mutant_. No wonder he wasn't surprised when he saw her or Logan. He became the most terrifying thing, who knows how often? Richard King was in danger. The boy who saved her life was in danger. Her heart dropped.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. The suspense never stops. I want to write happy chapters but it is kind of hard when you have Ansleigh hanging on a thread and then the whole consipracy of the Brotherhood. Cullenflower, it will get much more dark. MUCH.<p>

Also: Now you have Richard. YAY! New character that is super nice. What do you think about him? Mysterious, right?

What character do you think I should write about next? X-Men, Brotherhood, Morlocks?

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT (and reviews!) Love,


	10. Abigail Maywood

Okay, I know there are a lot of X-Men chapters at the beginning there will be a lot more Brotherhood and Morlocks coming. Also: If you see grammar errors or anything please let me know…if you want. I have been going back over my other chapters and noticed that I missed an article in some sentences (I always forget things…^^…). I overlook things, especially when I am excited and typing so fast that you could probably see flames rise out of my laptop.

NEWS: I hopefully will write a sequel where it will be more or less like a story rather than in depth character analyses. Since I wrote this, I think the characters will be developed enough for the sequel. What do you think?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. OCs, however are owned by their respective creators.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Nine: Abigail 'Abby' Maywood_

Abigail Delacour walked confidently down the street as she swung her designer bag. She loved downtown Chicago. It was so pretty with all the stores and beautiful clothes. The side of her lacey dress caught the breeze as she held back the long ginger locks of hair from her face. She looked stunning even at her short stature. She glanced up at the hotel her parents owned. It was extravagant, nice and always the best the Windy City had to serve. _The Picturesque _had led the highest customer reviews of all the five star hotels. The huge German chandelier hung in elegance as it lit the room and sparkled. The velveteen plush chairs were in pristine condition and the cherry oak furniture was always polished. The lobby gleamed and glimmered.

She was greeted by the doorman. She smiled and said hello but after she passed him, she put on a fake smile. She waved to the receptionists and laughed at the bellboy's jokes. Inside, she thought every single staff member was annoying and they were only nice to her because her dad was their boss. It was irritating to be nagged at the same way every day. She wasn't a guest, she lived _here_. She found the all the hotel staff dull yet stuffy.

She waited in the elevator as it rose up all 16 floors. It then rose to the 17th as she put her key into the slot. It clicked and she felt calm. She was at home in her penthouse; alone but at home. She saw that her etiquette teacher was on time. She acknowledged her as she tossed her purse on the side table and plopped down on the couch across from her.

"Ms. Delacour, what do you think you are doing? THAT is not proper for a lady." She affirmed as she whapped the table with a ruler. Abigail gave a coy smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Belarus I am just tired." She fake yawned politely and batted her eyelashes cutely. Ms. Belarus sat up straighter and cleared her throat.

"A lady whether tired or not should be proper. She should exude qualities of honesty, courage and fervor. She should be talented at music, arts, and reading. Abigail nodded in agreement as she dug her nails into her palm. She hated etiquette lessons. She could never protest because her parents were always busy with _The Picturesque. _They loved the hotel more than her; where they lacked in love, they filled the gap with wealth. Abigail could do whatever she wanted as long as she followed the classes that they gave her. Abigail sighed as she excused herself to go get something to eat. She took out freshly squeezed orange juice and the pastry chef's fresh plate of cookies and variety of breads. She grinned and bared the Ms. Belarus's lectures for an hour.

Afterwards she punched the ground unbearably as she lay on the plush carpet in her room. She recovered her composure and tidied up in the bathroom. Her grandiose bathroom had marble countertops and a beautiful seashell sink. There were sheer curtains covering the window that fluttered in the window. Her bathtub was easily the size of a small guest room. She powdered her nose as she called the maid over the intercom. The maid came within a minute and waited for her every command. Abigail beckoned the maid and the maid wrapped her up in a silk robe and got out the curling iron.

The maid recurled her hair long hair. It wasn't curly enough for Abigail. The maid was now nervous.

Abigail smiled at her and told her it was alright. She however had other thoughts. Who would hire a blithering fool? Goodness, she couldn't even curl hair. Abigail gritted her teeth as the woman continued to do the job she was paid to do. Abigail, however, lost it when she burned the tip of her ear. She screamed out in rage as the woman stepped away still holding the hot iron. The maid began to apologize and Abigail could only grasp her ear as the pain peaked. Suddenly, Abigail felt a heightened sense of empowerment and her mind was taken over by her dark thoughts.

She wanted to maid to burn herself and she made the motion with her hands to try to subdue the anger. The curling iron and the maid's hand glowed a light yellow color and suddenly the maid took the hot iron and placed it against her forearm. She started to cry and shout from the pain. Abigail had no idea what she did until she swung her hand back and the maid's hand went back like her own. Abigail began to look at her hands horrified and tried to shake off whatever was going on. The maid didn't know what was going on either. Suddenly, the maid's body began to glow light yellow as Abigail flipped out. She pushed the air in front of her signaling to the woman to go away. The maid was thrown back against the wall as soon as Abigail went through the motion. Abigail waved her hand in the air and the maid's body went like a rag doll where ever her hand went. The woman was now unconscious and Abigail laughed. She had power over everything. No one could stop her.

Abigail Delacour walked out of the lobby head held high. Every staff member who even said a word to her, she threw up against a wall with one little motion. They didn't even know it was her who had suddenly, threw them.

She suddenly heard shouts, screams and yells outside as she went out the doors. There were police car sirens sounding in the distance. She saw that amidst the crowd of people there was a body, face down on the ground. She began to cry as she saw who it was. The cameras of the media flashed to the little heiress as she wept. The maid had committed suicide. Someone called a limo to pick her up because it was too distressing to watch the little girl cry. When she was safe inside the limousine, she wiped away the tears.

"Pathetic maid" she thought "why would you take away your life?" She stared at her hands and was amazed that she could do so much. She smiled sinisterly. Yes, she was power. Abigail didn't have to listen to anyone, though her parents didn't care. She was left in a big city with no one to confide in. She was alone but now she didn't need anyone. Her parents were going to die from worries about their missing daughter. Her thirst for vengeance was great.

She got out of the limousine when it was stopped at a red light and rushed into the crowded mall downtown. She ran away and slipped into a hair salon. She grinned as she formulated a plan. The receptionist raised her eyebrow at the girl as she asked for an appointment. Abigail sat down in the chair as the woman asked her for a style she had in mind.

"Short with black highlights" Abigail said darkly as she brushed back her ginger hair. The woman became alarmed. "I'm sure. Just do it." Abigail said annoyed as she tried to withhold her mutant abilities. The woman obeyed as she began to spray her locks with water.

Abigail tousled her new hairdo as she went over to a store that wasn't her taste at all. She sighed as she bought clothing in her size and new shoes. She got a red t-shirt with a heart on it and black skinny jeans and combat boots. She examined herself in the mirror. Never again would she be a Delacour. She would be a Maywood. Maywood meant the world to her and her parents had killed her! They left a little girl out in the rain, not letting her enter the hotel because she was poor and dressed in rags. She died the next day from pneumonia and the flu. Maywood was her playmate and Abigail enjoyed buying her sweets and talking to the sweet girl. They had meant in front of a bakery when Maywood was stealing a loaf of bread. Abigail payed for it as soon as she saw the baker smack Maywood with a rolling pin. She cried true tears and wiped them from her eyes because she had to make her new look tough.

She felt the eerie feeling of someone following her. She causally glimpsed over her shoulder as she picked up her shopping bags and continued on her way. There was a tall girl with a jean jacket and a tie-dye shirt that was in the hair salon and now behind her a few feet. She briskly walked towards the bathrooms as she tried to get through the crowds of people. The girl followed her into the bathroom and with a white haired woman.

"It's alright Abigail; we aren't here to hurt you. We want to offer you something" said the woman as she stood cautiously.

"Offer me something? I don't need any offers. If you are a reporter you aren't getting any information out of me."Abigail piped up as she began to glow lemonade yellow as she took control of their bodies. She motioned as she ran in place and smacked the air as the girls smacked and kicked each other. They yelled at each other trying to formulate a plan to get out of her grip. Abigail gasped from over exertion and suddenly she felt the room spinning. The two women flew up in the air and Abigail felt a migraine coming on as the girls flopped to the floor. The girl with the jean jacket suddenly had purple beams shoot out from her hands as they wrapped around Abigail. She couldn't break out of them as she struggled. Abigail fell to the floor as grimaced at the mutant girl. The girl turn away as she held fists that radiated violet rays.

"I'm Ororo and this is Marina. We are from a school. We can offer you a way to control your powers." The white hair woman said with concern painted in her eyes as she bent down and saw Abigail's face, "You have a gift." The purple beams faded and Abigail felt no longer restrained.

"She doesn't need control. She has power." A blue woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. Ororo showed a look of disappoint as she stood up in a protective stance. "She doesn't want your help. She has a look of vengeance in her eyes. They burn through your good deeds like it was just air. I can offer you revenge for being wronged." The blue woman said pointing to herself. Abigail stared at the blue woman; she had never seen such a sight but what she said was viable. Abigail grinned sinisterly as she rose.

"I don't need control. I have power." Abigail laughed as she followed the blue woman out of the restroom. Marina and Ororo tried to protest. The blue woman whispered in ear and she did it with pleasure. Her hands grew to an opaque yellow as she held both of their bodies up and in the air as they dangled like puppets; she threw all of her weight into pushing the air back. The two women were pushed at such a rate that they cracked the titles in the wall. She glanced at her new companion as she transformed into a normal lady with pretty blond hair and a fair complexion as they approached the busy section of the mall.

She nodded her head in agreement as she recalled what the blue woman had said, two simple words: be _ruthless_.

* * *

><p>GAH! I loved writing this chapter because there are so many levels of this girl's personality! She is so interesting. Well next chap is about a Morlock. :)<p>

Sincerely Anon


	11. RJ Peters

Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Sorry for being extremely stubborn and busy. The overall, criticism was good. If you don't like a chapter then tell me. That is what reviews are for. I know Abby is kind of scary and intimidating but she has a reason why she wants to seek revenge. She dealt with a lot though that doesn't justify her actions at all. Well if you didn't review because you were on vacation or something came up then disregard the message above. I love when you guys give me feedback whether bad or good because I want criticism so I can approve my writing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Ten: RJ Peters_

RJ looked into the muddy water as he heard the others come back from scavenging for scraps of food. He searched for his familiar visage. He felt his heavy heart. He was deformed, ugly and twisted beyond belief. His neck was too long to hold up his head so his head usually rested on his shoulders or in his hands if his head was too out of control that day. His legs were way to long for his torso and one arm was shorter than the other. He closed his eyes as he began to savor the memories when he wasn't a mutant.

His mind lingered on a sweet memoir. He saw before him a handsome teenager next to a beautiful girl. The girl had long sunshine colored hair that fluttered in the wind like wind chimes. Her smile lit up his world and her light blue eyes made him melt. He intertwined his fingers into hers as they walked along the beach. The breeze was amazing and the sea made music. It was a moonlit night that was absolutely perfect.

"Christine, you look charming today." He said as he looked down into her crystal clear eyes. She giggled sweetly. He gripped her shoulder tightly. She laughed and looked at the surfboards propped up in the sand. She rose in eyebrow.

"Of course, _Roger James_ would do this to me." She dashed to the surfboard and sprang in the water in her tank top and swim shorts. He smiled; he had had the best girlfriend in the world. His heart fluttered as he looked into her adoring eyes. He took his surfboard and ran into the ocean and felt as if everything was at peace.

RJ awoke from his dream like state as he heard the daily flush off water run through the sewer from the sewage company. A wave of disgusting odors filled the air as it ran out of the sewage tunnels. He bit his lip as he remembered the bitter memories of rejection and hatred as the smells sunk into his skin. He felt himself get hot as the heat rose to his cheeks. He slammed his rubbery fist against the sewer pipe as he went into the Morlocks headquarters. It was a broken sewage line that they had spruced up and had built several plywood platforms to sleep on. He concentrated on making his head pop back into place it bobbled from shoulder to shoulder. His head began to hurt and he released the stress on his flexible limbs.

He hadn't fully recovered from the subway fiasco. The cruel police officers had stretched his arms out beyond lengths and now on each of his hands hand a red imprint on it from the police officer's grip. RJ had grown to at least tolerate the humans from travelling with the Morlocks but now his previous beliefs were reconfirmed: he hated and despised the nonmutants with vigor. RJ rubbed his wrists and hopped up onto his platform. Laura was curled up into a ball in the corner where the platform met the wall. It was so unlike her since she was usually brash and strong willed.

"Laura?" He said as he approached her. She batted him away with a flick of a blue hand.

"Go away!" She growled as she sat there. She didn't even glance at him.

"Laura? What's a matter?" he said as he reached out to touch his shoulder. She immediately hit his floppy hand. She didn't want him touching her.

"RJ, you are the problem. You…you sc-are me" She said as she tried to curl into a smaller ball. _YOU scare me_, those words triggered a memory. He stepped away stunned at the words.

_RJ saw himself and Christine wadding in the water with their surfboards. The moon was rising in the night sky as they felt the warm breeze come across them. He felt himself growing faint as if he could reach for the sky as he surfed the midnight waves. He breathed in and out as he smelled the sea. _

_He heard a disturbing smack. He turned and saw Christine's board spit out of the wave as it died. He surveyed the landscape to see her. She was nowhere to be seen. He jumped into the water and began to swim trying to see her figure. He saw her in the distance frantically trying to swim towards the service but she kept getting caught in the current of the waves. He swam as fast as he could but she seemed so distant. He reached for her as he swam towards her. He wanted to save her. He needed to save her._

_He was beginning to lose his breath and he had to go up for air. He reached for her desperately. Suddenly, his arms shot out in front of him. His hands fought off the strong pull of the sea as if it were nothing and he touched Christine. He too shocked about her began to pull her towards him as he swam with his other arm towards the beach. _

_He crawled upon the beach with his abnormally long arms with Christine in tow. He laid her down as he began to examine her. She was breathing but spitting up water. He let out a sigh of relief as he now, looked at his two long arms. They reached past his feet and drooped there. He let out a panicked mumble as he open and closed his eyes. They were still there. He blacked out, suddenly. The next moment he awoke and saw Christine backing away from him with a terrified look in her eyes. She screamed. _

"_What the hell are you?" She gasped as she bolted away. He saw that his long arms hadn't shortened to their normal form. He began to attempt to run after her, only to trip and fall again. _

"RJ, I didn't mean like that. I meant that you attacked those police officers so relentlessly that your anger caused me to be scared." Laura said. RJ glanced at her with cold eyes.

"I know what you meant." RJ growled at her as he dragged his arms and attempted to hold his bobble head on his shoulders. Laura suddenly did something unexpected. She hugged him from behind. RJ felt the warmth from her and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of calmness. His head and arms became of normal length and proportion. He was so shocked. He examined his hands. It was the first time he had done that. He was raging inside so long that he had never really felt at peace. That moment, when Laura had hugged him, something had been opened inside that hadn't been open before: love, maybe not true love but a love from friendship that was a wonderful feeling.

"No, you don't know what I mean. I think your looks are nothing compared to your beautiful heart." Laura replied. His bitter and angry heart returned as she let go of her embrace. His arms began to droop and his head bobbled once again. He let out an angry sigh. He could never be normal and Laura gave him this false hope. He pushed her away and she hit the cold cobblestone ground. She gazed up at him in horror, her dark eyes looking up at him in horror. She and all the Morlocks gave him false hope. They believed that all of them could live in harmony with the nonmutants.

"Don't approach me. My heart is not beautiful. It is angry and bitter. What you saw with the police that is who I am. " He snarled as he began to walk away, he suddenly turned back and smirked at her. "How could possibly think the humans could accept you? You are blue." He said.

He saw her stand up. Laura glared at him. Suddenly, he felt the pull of energy as Laura moved her hands swiftly. She had dehydrated him! He felt fatigued as he wobbled to the ground. "It is mutants like you who give a reason for the humans to despise us. I thought that after travelling with the Morlocks for a few months would give you a change of heart. You are just the same bitter and vengeful person I had found." The words struck his heart like a stone. He became filled with anger at her and all the Morlocks. They believed in false hopes and dreams. Yet they were stuck here in the stinking rotten sewers. They were idiots for believing in anything. All that was left was left for them was trash to eat and sewers to sleep in. They were always going to be outcasts. They were always going to be treated differently. Why hadn't they realized that?

He bitten by darkness grasped her ankle as she walked away. She had to pay for what she had done to him. She hit the ground with a splat. He swung her and threw her into the sewer water. Spyke and Zenith ran in, in shock as they saw Laura bobbing up to the surface of the water and RJ the culprit of this crime.

"What in the world do you think you are doing? " Spyke barked as Zenith and he threw him against a wall. He struggled as he glanced at them with his mad eyes. Laura arose out of the water and stood with a disappointed look next to the both of them. He couldn't answer their questions. They would never understand. The humans would never accept them. Never. They would try and harm Laura by using her as a weapon. They would restrain Spyke because of his intimidation. They would put Zenith in a zoo and observe him.

"I am doing what is right to do to the human lovers! Did you see what they did to us? They framed us! They made it our faults! Put the blame on us for that tragedy. How could you possibly love them?" He madly yelled at them as he tried to break loose.

"Us, Morlocks just want to be accepted. We want to be able to roam the streets without people trying to kill us." Zenith reasoned but Spyke just stared at RJ.

"No, they won't accept us! Don't you get that?" They think we caused dozens of people to get injured and die! How could they possible look at us the same?" RJ screamed as he struggled to break free. Zenith and Spyke let go of him as the other Morlocks began to filter into the room to see what the screaming was about.

He had brought up a valid point that none of them wanted to think about.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a long time to write becase of the way I wanted to portray RJ. I didn't want him to seem bad like the Brotherhood but I also wanted him to act angry, bitter and impulsivetowards human like his character description says. Well, I dunno if it is good or not so I will let you guys decide.<p>

Question: What would you like to let the next chapter be about? The Morlocks, X-Men or Brotherhood. I'll try to churn out chaps faster. Sorry for such a long delay.

Happy Reading!

Sincerely Anon.


	12. Hope Winters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

I've had writer's block for many many many days. Give me your ideas if you think any of them would make this story any better. This is a story with your characters in it so you can have great ideas too. Send your ideas in reviews. Love all of my fellow reviewers, you encourage me soooo much! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Eleven: Hope Winters_

"Well you ought to have thought of that!" Hope yelled as she hit the wall with her fist. She grimaced as she shook her hand to get the feeling into it. Levi had just got on her last nerve by telling her all she was good for was his math homework. He continued on about how she used to be the pet of Mystique because of her foster parents. Her foster parents knew Mystique.

Levi strutted ahead as Hope escaped up the stairs. It was just them at school while the gang and Mystique's two new pets Abby and Nathalie went gallivanting about in the X geek's Blackbird to do who knows what. What was so good about mind and physical control? That Abby girl so is copying her highlights. She twisted a lock of blond hair as she flashed her light blue highlights. No one copies Hope Winters. Yet, she found herself doing everyone's math homework.

She was unique. Indispensable! She could calculate within milliseconds how the impact of a punch would fall, she could see the physical force. She could see where the debris would fall if a bomb would explode and what its radius would be more accurate than a computerized simulator would ever be. Most of all, she studied those X-geeks like no other and she knew every weakness they had from their power signature. She was valuable.

Hope sighed as she ran up the stairs and passed the green haired weirdo. She snickered at him as she stuck out her foot. She heard a stumble and crash at the bottom.

"Guess it is not your _lucky_ day." She laughed as she fluffed her blond hair.

"Hey, you there Icy! How about you say sorry to the lad?" An unfamiliar voice said. She spun around to see the new exchange student standing there helping the X-geek up. Ah, another enemy to fight with. She groaned not interested in saying sorry to the clumsy geek. He probably would have fallen down the stairs by himself. He has the power of luck but it isn't worth a lot.

"Don't mess with her, man. She isn't anyone to mess with. She will blast you out of this world with her intellect." The green haired freak said as he chased after the Asian X-geek. She rolled her eyes as she contemplated about how she could get in favor with Mystique again.

She walked down the hallway as she went to her class and saw Trent Bamback putting up anti mutant posters. She saw the formulas for the perfect crash landing. They were different colors and they filled the air around her. She gently pushed past the mob, sending a chain reaction through the crowd where Trent wouldn't even know what hit him as a slushie fell at the flawless angle to make it explode in his face. She heard thirty seconds later, the slush and ice splatter across his face as he turned around. He started yelling at the person who looked like the culprit, threatening him. She smiled deviously. Her mind wasn't just good for homework because life was filled with physics equations just waiting for her to crack. No one at the Brotherhood treated her that way.

She sat in her BC physics class, dully bored out of her mind. Hope was just writing wrote the answer to a complicated problem on the board. Her professor, Trip was amazed at her talents. Hands down, she was the smartest person in the class. She sat back in her seat to only hear a disturbing sound that came from outside. Everyone ran to the windows to see what it was. It was one of the hotter days that fall so they had opened up the windows to let the air in. It made it all the clearer to hear shouts outside.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she a dinosaur outside the window, growing. She ran out the door as people started screaming in terror. She needed to get closer to the dinosaur. She suspected the dinosaur was something more than just an illogical unexplainable dinosaur. She thought it was a mutant, it was the only explanation.

She had to talk to him or her because he would be a great asset to the Brotherhood. She would also train him to respect her not like the others treated her. She ran down the stairs as her heels clacked. She saw the x-gals and boys running in the same direction towards the chaos and madness in the hallways. They were trying to calm people down and she saw the Asian and the twins break off from that group and run towards the football field.

She smiled coyly as she sprinted in the opposite direction, she was smarter than that. She collided with somebody's back as she opened the janitor's closet. She fell back infuriated. She blew the hair out of her face as she glanced up. She saw green hair and a hand to help her up. She got up by herself as she smacked the hand away.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Hope exasperated as she caught her breath.

"Well…this was the way of least traffic according to the probability to get to the football field since there is a door th.." He buzzed as he stood there.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she pushed past him and bolted out the door onto the football field. The football field was a wreck and there was the Asian and those twins trying to stop him. She saw Sakura spray the beast with the water from the automatic sprinkler. She saw the elegant angles and the force of how the water would fall. She saw the Dante twins pulling things out of the ground which she supposed were ghosts. She ignored them since they looked silly but their powers subdued the dinosaur by calming his reactions to being sprayed by water. She hated to say it but she needed Levi. It was three against one, because Sliders didn't count.

"Somebody…get Bobby!" Hope heard Sliders yell from behind her. She heard a smack and she whipped around to see Levi. Mark Sliders was down on the ground cold.

"Finally, he shut up." Levi laughed as the Asian squirted him with water. He laughed once again. "Did you need some back up Calc cutie?" Hope groaned. Levi said as he pulled off his wet shirt.

"Call me that again and I swear you will be running for your life after I am done with you. And put your shirt back on for goodness sake!" She answered. Levi chuckled as he flexed his abs. She hissed in reply as saw his weak pressure point. If she hit it at this speed, as she swung her arms a few times to get the speed just right, it should knock him over. She went over to him as Levi grinned as she flipped her hair back.

"Oh, sweetie are you coming to Levi." She rolled her eyes as she jabbed Levi in the neck with her pointer and middle finger. Levi fell to the ground as he groaned. Hope then kicked him with her foot in the side.

Hope could now study the dinosaur in peace. The dinosaur roared furiously as he ripped up the football field as the x-geeks tried to contain him. She calculated the pressure as each enormous foot fell on the green plush grass. She watched his movements carefully as the X-geeks pranced around him like crazy ducks. She saw out of the corner of her eye the X-dweeb with the sunglasses running towards them.

"Richard! Richard! It's Ansleigh…" Ansleigh pleaded. Hope stared up at the dinosaur as this girl tried to communicate with it. Yeah, right. She thought as she attempted to calculate the dinosaur's weak spot. She smiled as the dinosaur went through continuous movements to block their attacks. Bobby came out followed by all of the rest of the X-gang. She grumbled in frustration as Levi was starting to get up.

The guy's weak spot was the cold that was why Sliders called out Bobby. He probably had the probability of the dinosaur's weakness in his lucky head. Hope bit her lip as that was her own weakness. She couldn't calculate luck. Luck was not based on formulas or theories. It was merely given to each person randomly. It was random.

She told Levi to follow her as she went back into the janitor's closet. The fight was already won X-geeks got this guy. Ansleigh knew him, they have more members and they know his weakness. There was no point in fighting a lost battle. This was what the Brotherhood saw as shameful but she knew better. Her world was based upon calculations and that was based on logic. Levi argued with her but she glared at him with disapproval. He was stupid.

She didn't need anyone's approval to be great. She was already amazing because she knew everyone's limitations. She knew you couldn't push yourself past that certain point. Yet the Brotherhood tried to push the limitations of a world who hated mutants…how could billions of normal people bow to mutants? Mutants were powerful and ever growing in the population but they were still the minority. The ordinary humans had luck on their side and she could feel it in her bones. They would crush the mutants rule due to their amount of rage and hatred of mutants.

There was still a chance that luck would be on her side with her beautiful gift. She wanted the humans to bow down to her because of what they did to her. Her foster parents sold her formulas to be used for weapons when she just lost her REAL parents in a tragic murder. This is still unsolved case today but she knew better. She was a genius for human benefit and they murdered her parents who loved her. Mystique broke her out from her prison at The Institution when she noticed Hope's assets. Mystique wasn't friends with her foster parents like everyone thought…she was sworn enemies. Her foster parents were scientists at The Institution. The Institution was the place where they tortured mutants for their experiments for who knew what. Hope stayed far away from that place since Mystique brought her to Bayville.

The Brotherhood maybe a group of senseless mutants who is trying to do something impossible….But they still had Hope. She beamed a grin at Levi who gave her an expression of realization. He finally understood her reason why she walked away. He laughed impressed by her skills as he gave her a bear hug. She gasped but she couldn't help but giggle. Levi wrapped his arm around her friendly as they walked out of the school, laughing at the chaos. The battle was lost but the war is not over.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. What should I write about next? Give me certain characters this time. I have a list of them in the beginning so tell me who you are interested in hearing about. I was thinking of a certain X-Men character...(BUT if you give me a lot of feedback on a character then I will hold off) :)<p> 


	13. Aria Hawkins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

Sorry, I tricked you guys but I'm writing about a Morlock since there aren't a lot of chapters on them. Thank you for all the reviews. You give me such encouragement. Happy New Year! Also this chapter is one of my favorites. Extra juicy with so much mystery, read to find out more!

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twelve: Aria Hawkins _

Aria watched from a distance as they argued over who was right. What they should do. The argument had lasted several hours with no consensus. She closed her eyes as she tried not to show her anger at trying to stop RJ from expressing his opinion because it was true. She believed every word of it. Her eyes began to glaze over as she remembered her horrible past. Words were the death and life of her.

She thought about her good for nothing father who never loved her. He always told her she was a horrible daughter and that he would go to the store and exchange her for a son if he could. Her father had always wanted sons because he had always wanted to raise men. What made him more abusive was that she had killed her mother when she was born. There was no one to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Her mother had a weak heart and it gave out in her birth.

Her brother who her father was so proud of was a fighter pilot for the US Air Force; her brother was the only one who was ever an ounce of kind to her. He was away on duty for what seemed like millennia to her. He didn't know what dad did to her while he was gone. Her father was cruel in the most brutal ways…he used words like venom. He never touched Aria but he would spit on her and call her every terrible name in the dictionary. He would call her a murderer for what she did to her mother. The sad thing is she believed it.

She had constantly thought to herself that words had power and they held her captive. She thought about words and how she could transform every viperous word her father would say into good and beautiful words. She thought of words like kind, humble, pretty, intelligent, and sharp witted to describe herself to keep her from going to the darkness. This tragically only lasted for a few years before she would fall into a depression of hateful words that would surround her hungrily. She found out though that she could translate words from different languages. She could understand all types of words…this gave her power. Her father became angry at her for showing this gift and told her never to do it again. She kept magazines hidden in her room that were in different languages though. She loved words too much to stop.

Aria ran away when she started to resemble her mother in her looks. Her father became more angry and bitter at her and started to hit and bruise her across the face so she would become nothing to him. What she found on the outside was a world of mutants just like her running, running from vicious human beings like her father.

"Aria! Aria!" Mila called out as she waved an ivy vine back and forth in front of Aria's face. Aria was huddled in a little ball covering her face. She got up quickly as she saw everyone staring at her in concern. Aria looked up with an emotionless expression.

"I was just…sleeping." She said as she stomped through the sewer water to get away from them. She saw Marina running towards her in the sewers. Her long dark braid flopping to and fro. Marina was their friend or ambassador between the Morlocks and the X-Men. In a way, Marina kept them safe but also provided them with information from the outside when they were sitting ducks down here before Aria arrived. Marina had met the Morlocks when the Prof sent her as an ambassador for her training. She apparently was very closed off to the world when she first arrived at the so called mansion. She became fond of the Morlocks and continued to be an ambassador or friend as she called her position. This was the story Aria had heard though she was still coming to believe of it. She visited them whenever she wasn't training with 'Mr. Logan'.

"Guys, it is bad. There have been mutant attacks everywhere and they think it is all connected to you guys because of the subway incident. The non-mutants have started mobbing anyone who has shown mutant powers. You guys need to either run or lay low for a while. The X-Men are also getting blamed for the attacks because the Brotherhood have the Blackbird and they are using it as their mode of transport." Marina said in a calm voice. She was very serious with everything she did and she never got scared. Aria found herself relating to Marina since they were both serious and emotional types of people.

Aria thought about the words of RJ. He said that we can't change their perspectives on the mutants. Morlocks would always be Morlocks never able to surface and walk in the light and be respected like regular human beings.

Aria felt the pain of her past. She held it all in and forced the thoughts away. No, it couldn't be. They said they would rise but not in this manner. They said they would destroy all of them. She breathed as Marina stared at her stern curiosity. Aria nodded in acknowledgement.

"I can see if I can pick up anything on the police scanner." Aria said as she turned the nob on the old fashioned radio. She had a techno kid install a police channel in the radio for letting him cheat off of her Spanish tests when she was in school so many years ago. She was running and she needed to stay away from crime so she wouldn't attract unwanted attention, though she attracted a lot more than that when people found out about her gift.

Aria shook the thoughts from her head as she listened to the terrifying news. She started to cry but she never cried. All they could hear was numbers but she heard words…terrible, terrible words.

_Burning, crashes, injured, critically ill, and death. DEATH. _They would be coming after all of them to avenge the lost. It was an instinctive human response that was the very core of their being: Vengeance. Lyra approached her as she wrapped her dark blue arms around Aria.

Marina paced calmly but Aria knew now that she was not calm. She could read, write and hear any language. She knew the language of fear since she had been running from it and she could see it in Marina. No matter how calm she seemed she was nervous and terrified: the way she paced showed it calm and collected steps, a little too heavy, the way she brushed the hair out of her face by glancing downward as if she was hesitant for someone to notice.

Aria couldn't stop herself from feeling the ache of death since she had heard it. Aria couldn't feel emotions responsively but she felt them through words. Words held a power over her and yet she was in control of them also.

"Death. They have had death. There is no stopping them now. They are coming for all mutants." Aria mumbled as Lyra began to change color. Lyra's skin changed into a deep hue of purple. Her hair staying dark blue. "We need to fight to defend ourselves, there is no stopping them!"

RJ approached Aria and lifted her off the ground and gave her an embrace.

"Who will join us. We need to fight to survive. There will be no more running or they will kill us all." RJ said confidently. Aria glanced up at him. She agreed, completely. She had seen much worse things than her father in this non mutant driven world. There was no more hiding.

RJ held up her hand as she came to terms with what he was saying. She could no longer run. Marina tried to stop them both but she was pushed away.

"No, this is not the way! We cannot fight them! If we fight them, to destroy them then it is all in vain. We want peace. The way of things is not peace. Mutants can live in peace." Marina pleaded with Aria and RJ as other Morlocks began to see the bigger picture.

"We fight to survive. We want peace but there will be no peace when we are dead. There will just be silence." Aria said as she turned away from Marina. Spyke stood by Marina, trying to calm down the Morlocks.

"Calm down, we cannot do anything this way. We need to think about what to do rationally." Spyke said as he tried to appease them. Shiloh began to cry as she hid behind Spyke in this argument, rebellion. Marina, Spyke, Shiloh a few others ran out of the chaos as they tried to get the Morlocks not to listen to Aria and RJ. Aria didn't have time to think about who was missing from it all. She saw the familiar faces of Morlocks around her and she saw that their words were not in vain.

She thought about the concealed past and reveled in the memory she had been hiding from. The Institution. The Institution told her that they would crush mutant kind by using mutant kind. They would fight fire with fire. The Institution put her through hell by having her translate against her will their message of destruction. They made her use words as weapons against herself. She tried to run from the memories but she found herself suppressing the idea of revenge because she saw it as weak. She had changed her mind in this one second.

She would avenge her kind. They cannot control mutants. Mutants are powerful. They maybe the minority but they are so much more powerful than the biggest human army.

The Institution always said they would kill them all when the mutants had blood on their hands. They were coming and they had always been coming. They were lurking in the shadows of every mutant protest, every hate crime and every kidnapping. The Institution was rising and she would be ready. She smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Hi! Just wanted to know how I did. I gave Marina a minor part in this chapter since we haven't seen her in a long time since I have been writing a lot of chapters about the Brotherhood and Morlocks! Hopefully this shout out to Pottergal is good. I tried to potray her as strong but concerning for her friends. We will hear more about her relationship with the Morlocks later.<p>

I hope you like the element about the Institution I threw in. I think it sounds very creepy and scary. Yes, and I am sorry but had to have deaths at one point it is a mutant rebellion and the Brotherhood are now crazy for lack of a better term. You'll see how crazy and psycho they get in later chapters. I am bringing in the honorary X-Men and Brotherhood (those who have graduated from Bayville in later chapters so get ready for Rogue, jean, Scott, Lance, Pietro, Wanda...etc)


	14. Marina Johnson

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

Update: I drew Sakura Shimizu. I know that it is only one picture…sorry

Let's find out what's been going on with the X-Men… What about these mutant attacks? The Morlocks? And this mysterious Institution everyone is keeping under wraps?

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Thirteen: Marina Johnson_

Marina ran from the yells of rebellion as she glanced at who was around her. There was Spyke who was leading her through the sewers. Her gray combat boots were splashed in the sewer water as she ran. She glanced back to see that most of the Morlocks were following them. There was Zenith, Shiloh, Lyra, Laura and Vince. I guess Mila and Lila agreed with their movement. Marina held in the feelings of fear. There was a mutant rebellion much bigger than this, there were lots of Morlocks who had fractioned off from the original group in different cities and what if the Brotherhood will manipulate them too? She had just visited Caliban in Chicago where there were many violent protests. He said he was fine but Scaleface looked otherwise. Callisto and her Morlocks were off the grid, completely.

The Brotherhood was now ruthless and willing to take human life. What happened to make them hate the nonmutants so much?

"Spyke, we need to get to Xavier's. He will keep you guys safe for the time being. Do you have any tunnels that will lead us out there? I'll try to contact him for the time being." Marina said calmly as she counted heads to make sure no one got lost. She bit her tongue to stop herself from feeling the anxiety of fear. She couldn't be fearful. She had to act strong, proper and stay level headed. It was what she had been always taught. She was the daughter of an influential diplomat, Anne Johnson.

_I am here, with all of you. We will try our best to protect you. Come here, as quickly as possible. Marina, I'm sending some back up to you…just in case the police have infiltrated the hideout. _

"Okay, guys. You heard the Prof. This way." Spyke said as he bolted away from them. Marina noticed that Shiloh looked pretty tired from running. She looked as if she wanted to cry. Marina crouched over.

"You can get on my back. We will be faster this way." Shiloh hesitated because of intimidation but finally obeyed as Spyke shouted at them. Marina held the little girl on her back as she ran as fast as she could through the tunnels following Spyke and the other scared Morlocks.

They stopped once and Spyke took over carrying Shiloh as they heard screams echo from up above. They looked frightened at each other but Marina held her composure. She had to look strong to them because she was representing Professor Xavier who was going to save them. As they got closer to the mansion there was more peace and quiet. They still kept a fast pace but they had stopped running because of exhaustion. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. They tensed in fear as they heard slow, cautious splashes approaching. As she came in to view they all let out a sigh of relief. It was Professor Ororo. Spyke and her embraced. Storm then signaled the other Morlocks to follow her.

Marina thought of when she had first came to the Xavier's Institute of Gifted Youngsters when she was a freshman in high school. Now she was a junior and lots of things had happened in two years. She had seen Scott and Jean for a short while before they went to college, before Rogue went on her road trip of self-discovery as Kitty calls it and before the honorary Brotherhood members just disappeared. It was mysterious even more how Mystique survived something that Kitty or Kurt wouldn't discuss.

Senator Kelly was teamed up with Dr. Bamback to eliminate the mutant gene. They tried to stop the Prof from running the mansion because of the dangers of mutants. However, the Professor said that it was only him and Professor Ororo who were living in the mansion. The mansion looks empty when they came through it because Xavier manipulated their minds into seeing it unoccupied. She smiled when she thought about the search through the place when Sakura almost dropped a gallon of water on them when she was practicing her water controlling skills. That was a close one and thankfully she put a force field around the water so it couldn't fall on them.

Everything had dramatically changed, including herself. She had seen Professor Xavier for her therapy sessions for improving her control on her power. She wasn't very good at the beginning; well she should be straight forward about it. Marina had a terrible time controlling her mutation. Her purple energy fields would always be shooting out at people and she walked around the Institute in an energy bubble. Professor Xavier said that once she gained control of her gift, she would be able to attend the Bayville High School and help the others raise mutant morale without putting any of them in danger.

She and the others did the best they could by encouraging others to think of mutants as equals but it didn't help the situation. Marina was an unemotional rock, a stern person and when she talked to kids at Bayville they thought she wanted to fight with them.

Storm led them up to the laboratory door as everyone caught their breath. Storm gave Marina a warm tap on the back. Marina entered the mansion quickly walking through the eerie lab. It was silent. She did not hear the echoes of laughter as usual. The entire mansion was dark, gloomy and quiet.

Marina went into the lounge where all of the students were gathered watching the television in horror. The Professor put it on mute so they did not have to hear the terrifying screams as people were killed. Dr. Bamback was doing countless interviews with his family near him for comfort. Trent, his son did not have the confidence that he exuded at school. He looked terrified like he was keeping a secret of some kind. Marina shrugged it off as she continued watching.

Marina went up to her room as Professor Xavier explained what would happen to them. They would be sent back to their parents and to the homes of people the Prof trusted if they did not have a home to return to. She swallowed hard as she thought about returning to her mother and father. Her relationship with them was already strained. Her mother however loving she could be was always away and her father was busy doing everything Mrs. Anne Johnson could not do. She knew that they loved her and truly accepted her fully; it was just that they were too busy with her mother's political career to give her the time. She would just be in the way.

Time was what all of them needed: time to progress their relationship, time to make the nonmutants understand that they were not harmful, time for restoration.

She lay on her bed, thinking. Kitty came into the room, silent as she began to pack. Marina sat up watching her intently. Kitty looked up tearfully as she plummeted into the pile of clothes.

"Kitty, did you ever think this would happen?" Marina said. Kitty glanced up at her with a questioning look.

"No, of course not. How could you ever think of a question like that, Rina?" She replied.

"After Apocalypse, when I came everyone was against mutants. I felt like this period of limbo was just the eye of the storm…the storm is rising once again. We need to stop it but how?" Marina said as she gazed outside at the waning night sky. She sighed as she sat down. She had to be tough.

Kitty stared at Marina in disbelief but before she could say anything a girl appeared in the room. She had long wavy caramel colored locks of hair and a long white dress on. She was so pale she looked dead. Was she a GHOST?

"Coralie! Camlin!" Kitty yelled as the girl turned around and glanced at her. Marina's mouth was dropped open.

"Calm. Stay calm, I do not have much time. The Institution is holding mutants. They are using them as weapons. Please help us. You need to stop this uprising from happening. It is the key to The Institution's plot. " She said.

"What?" was all Kitty could mumble as she gripped onto her stuffed dragon.

"The Institution? We have never heard of such a place." Marina said as she observed the girl's movements as she made a force field around her. She sighed as if it were nothing.

"I can just give you this piece of advice: train and train hard. There is a battle ahead."

"Where is The Institution? We can save you now." Marina spoke as she saw the same fear in the girl's eyes as she had earlier, a fear for the future. She dropped the force field as she saw this girl as vulnerable. She looked a little younger than herself but she was so much stronger.

"I do not know. But what I can tell you is that The Institution has been in existence since Apocalypse."

"How did you get here?" Marina said quickly as the girl began to fade. There were so many questions left unanswered.

"I travelled from the future. Oh, Kitty… Rogue says hi. " The girl smiled brightly as she disappeared. They sat in silence a moment.

"Rogue?" Kitty said as her eyes widened. "Rogue is in that Institution place! If they are using her as a weapon then she could destroy all of the mutants and humans alike by just one touch. We need to do something."

Coralie and Camlin burst in the room, their blond bobs a mess. Kitty and Marina stood up from their beds.

"We can't leave yet. Tell the Professor to stop the proceedings. Get Logan and we will meet him in the Training Room." Marina said as she saw Kitty and Dantes run out of the room. She followed slowly behind them. In all this chaos…there was a glimmer of hope. She would not let those people die without purpose. There would be no more deaths; there could be no more deaths. They would be prepared for The Institution to save that girl's life and the many other mutants they had taken control of. Marina had always been strong. She smiled to herself. It was her time to be fierce.

* * *

><p>Hey my lovely reviewers! I hope you love where the story is going! It is going to get so much more intense. I thought Marina's chapter should be more reflective than a show of her powers. I feel that underneath that cold exterior is a heart that is wonderful. Marina is complex and I hope I showed that here. Next chapter? Well what do you want to find out about? The Morlocks uprising...The Brotherhood attacks...The XMen training...or The Institution mutants?<p> 


	15. Ella Chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***There is a POLL on my profile so go vote for your favorite character thus far! I'll add characters as the story progresses. ****_

Okay, I'm desperate for your feedback so please review. This chapter is slightly positive so hold in there with the rest of The Institution team. There are several new characters introduced in this chapter too. This chapter won't make the last chapters seem so bad…considering all the violence…well, just read it to find out.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Fourteen: Ella Chance_

She opened her eyes. She felt like life was being sucked out of her. She lifted her pale hands to her face and examined them. They were lifeless. She felt the heat of the lights on her as she gazed around at the experimenters. She had travelled through time.

"Did you warn them, Specimen 322? Did you tell them what we told you?" said one of the white lab coats. They murmured among themselves as she sat there, taking in the room. What had she done? She shook her head as she stared with her good eye around the room.

"It took us so long to get her to the stage of time manipulation. This is a great feat." She clawed at her electric collar as they held down her hands. She pursed her lips together in frustration as a tear ran down her face. Her other eye saw time as ever changing and she saw hope in the future for her and the others; she couldn't see the future per say but possibilities for it. Though, there were always unseen possibilities. She saw a sliver of time that was bright. It was only a small chance but that was all the X-Men needed. She smiled to herself. She had set up an opportunity for them to reign victorious.

"You will never win." She laughed as they dragged her back to her cell. She heard them scoff at her. She wanted them to think that she was crazy so they would take her lightly. Though, she was never someone to be taken lightly. They continued discussing their plans. The Institution was a mastermind. They made things look one way but then it has a different spin to it. That was their power. They could deceive and manipulate.

Specimen 322 gazed around as she saw everything; so much white, everywhere. White was a symbol of power to The Institution since when most mutations activated they glowed a color and it was easy to spot against white. They opened the glass cell to her door as she continued to laugh hysterically. As soon as their presence was gone, she stopped and lay down against the white laminate floor.

She gazed over across the way as Specimen 324 slept. His name was Zane. Her name was Ella but their numbers were called out more and more often that they began to forget their own identities. She saw a faint reflection of herself in the glass door to her cell. She grimaced as she had become ghostly. She looked at her eyes; one purple, the other gray. Her purple eye was normal but her grey eye was fixed on time. She could see windows, pockets of time everywhere yet she could do nothing about it. Her grey eye was given to her by The Institution and they monitored it constantly. She missed her purple eye. She covered up the ugly eye as she tried to sleep on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest as she tried to ignore the electric collar that was buzzing ever so softly.

The Institution was the ultimate power. She breathed in and out as she attempted to cope with herself. They had tricked millions of people to actually think that the Brotherhood mutants had attacked them. In actuality, it was Specimen 21 who did the deceiving by playing mind tricks with the entire world. The Institution increased his mutation by 300% and it eventually killed him. His name was Wesley. He made everyone think that the world was under attack by mutants, even the mutants believed the images. The other specimens moved forward this progress. She was a part of their plan. She had to stop it but she couldn't. They had increased the energy of her mutation too much to go back, now. She would soon die like all of the others. She was only supposed to stop time, for several moments. That was all she was capable of. Like Specimen 21 was only supposed to deceive people with his illusions for a limited amount of time. Time, there it was again.

She knew what The Institution was planning. They wanted to exterminate mutants by human power. To make the humans do it, to make the humans guilty for purging the world of mutants. The Institution said "A war started without human bloodshed" They repeated those words to each mutant in this containment every day. It wouldn't end so.

A woman walked down the hall as she gazed into each cell monitoring the mutants like animals. She saw Specimen 322 and laughed.

"Ahh, little 322. You are a favorite among the lab. All of our pretty little changes work on you. I'm so sorry for your loss, 21 wasn't strong enough. I'll leave you with that for today." 322 cried as she turned away from the evil woman. The woman tormented her every day. She couldn't contain her anger. She pounded against the laminate floors. Wesley was just a child. Wesley was just a child.

She felt the memories surging back through her mind as she screamed out in pain, the electric collar activated. The experimenters were worried that if she thought of the past then she would time jump to that memory. She forced them out of her mind as she thought about the future. The future is what soothed her mind the most. A future without The Institution. A future where she could think freely.

She saw 324 staring at her as she heard Rogue's cries and insults in the next cell. There were so many famous mutants in The Institution. The famous mutants were known by name since it was their only privilege over the others. Though, they had much more responsibility for the things that made The Institution tick. Rogue was called 'The Nurse'. She unwilling walked around to every disobedient mutant and stole their mutation. They made her touch them even though she didn't want to. She didn't have control over her own body because The Institution knew that Rogue would run or fight so they had to have power over her. She heard a scream coming from the experimentation room. She winced.

324 had control over everything electronic so his cell was designed like a regular jail cell. 324 was decorated with heavy shackles. He mouthed a few words as 322 tried to read his lips. She wasn't very good at these types of things. They never wanted to talk to each other directly because The Institution thought that was rebellion and you would get shocked until you were numb from the pain.

"Was it okay? " 324 mouthed three times before he got a response. 322 attempted to mouth back.

"Yes, I warned them but I think I might have put myself in danger." Unlike her, 324 picked up the response right away. 324 looked distraught as he stared at her in disbelief. But before they could finish their conversation, he came; who everyone called 'The Reaper'. He stood in front of 322's cell as he glared right into her eyes.

She couldn't breathe for a moment; she thought those eyes were searching her soul. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get away from him but when she opened them he was still there. She began to feel a headache as she stared back at him.

"322…Ella Chance, you do not fool me. I know what was said when you went back. It was not part of the manuscript. And you did not travel where you were supposed to go. Why do you play tricks like this with me? The Institution will make the X-Men fall." The glass doors slid open as he approached her. He lifted her up by the neck with his muscular hand as she grasped at it to get a breath. The electric collar shocked her continuously as he held her there.

She was frightened. She would die. She would die. She thought about Wesley as she began to feel numb to the shocking. She thought long and hard about her past memories as she thought about the ranch, her father and those beautiful mountains. Her body started to shake. She felt the life being sucked out of her.

He then dropped her body to the white floor. She breathed in and out as she looked up at him.

"Remember, Ella this feeling. Clinging on for dear life because if you mess up one more time then you will end up dead. You might be a valuable specimen to them, but to me you will always be the enemy." He said as he scoffed. He dusted off his white lab coat and went out of her cell. She grimaced as she grasped at her neck and felt the bruises. She coughed and then stood up.

"Reaper, the future is never set in stone. It can change within a blink of the eye. Watch your kingdom fall." She said as fainted from loss of breath. She trusted that the X-Men would save them.

She woke up to darkness. Was she dead? She laid there in silence as she thought about the past. She could think now free of will. Wesley. She closed her eyes as she cried only imagining what they did to her poor baby brother. He was only five yet he had convinced the entire world that the mutants were killers. He was gifted and The Institution made him do that. She reminisced farther back into her untapped memories as she came upon some memories she had kept close. She remembered Wesley just a child who played out in his cowboy boots as she rode on her horse, Freedom. She chuckled to herself since she would never have freedom now. He was such a sweet child who developed his gift early on. He made whimsical illusions like sunsets, animals, and toys; things that innocent child dream of. He once made a castle just for her and she was the princess of it. He of course, the prince. She cried silently as the memories came rushing back to her now and without the punishment of shock therapy…it was her sweet freedom.

She felt around her neck as there was no electric collar; she dropped a sigh of relief. She now knew she wasn't dead but where was she? Suddenly, she heard a voice in the darkness. She sat up and began to look around.

"You are alright?" a teenage voice said. She had no idea where the voice was coming from. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw that they were in a room…a hotel room?

"This must be a trick The Institution put up. Where are you? Can we get this experiment over with?" She sighed as she got up off the bed.

"You escaped with me." He said. She still couldn't see anyone in the room.

"There is no way that I escaped. The Institution is inescapable. Everyone knows that. The Institution is..."322 said as she paced around the room.

"There have been escapes before. It was with my help. I can only get in and out when The Reaper does his rounds but if he doesn't enter a cell, I can't help them escape. Or if he kills them before I can offer assistance." He said. She was still not convinced. This has to be set up by The Institution. The Institution has more than enough money to recreate a measly hotel room, let alone a whole street…she gazed out the blinds which were shut tightly. There were millions of apartments, shops and houses lined up and down the streets for miles around. No…she couldn't believe it. It was all an illusion.

"I've fallen for these games and tricks before. There is no way that this true." 322 said confidently as she paced around the room again as she listened carefully. She stopped; she heard a shuffle in the corner. She pounced and fell on something but she was nearly five inches from the floor. Suddenly, a guy appeared beneath her. She saw his face beneath her face. She widened her eyes. She quickly slid off of him as he caught his breath.

"Well, nothing has happened quite like that before." He said quietly. His voice had lost confidence from when she couldn't see him. He dusted off his leather jacket as he sat up. She slightly cocked her head to the side and examined him. He didn't seem like he would try to kill her. Though...

"You are…" 322 said as she pointed strangely to him. This was really twisted of The Institution but she might as well go along with it. She would soon be in her boring white cell again. She didn't have a collar anymore and that was great, though her neck was still bruised from the incident earlier. The Institution wanted to see a show so she will show them a show. She would make them pay for what they did to Wesley but she had to wait patiently for the right moment.

"Invisible…yes." He said abruptly as if he didn't want to talk anymore. There was an awkward silence as they glanced at each other. He looked terrified. She had just landed on top of him. She broke the silence.

"I'm Three Twenty…" she paused as she bit her lip. "I'm Ella."

"Nice to meet you. Ready, to go off the grid?" He said, quietly as she suddenly saw him turn invisible and felt a hand tugging on her. She then realized that this wasn't The Institution anymore. She was set free. Set free to do the right thing; to stop The Institution for all of those mutants who died. This was a war where mutant blood was shed and she would do everything to stop it.

* * *

><p>Hey, did you like it? It is longer but I had to explain The Institution in detail plus I've had several reviewers asking me for it. I hope you guys like it. :) I love Ella not because she is my character but because she is fragile in her physical form yet her spirit is strong. Nest chapter is Richard's! YAY! then the Brotherhood.<p>

Also I would love your ideas on a new summary for Restoration because frankly my summary is very bad. Any ideas help! :)


	16. Richard King

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***There is a POLL on my profile so go vote for your favorite character thus far! I'll add characters as the story progresses. ***_

Richard! Yay, I have been waiting to write this chapter. Richard is going to be an investigator in this character summary! It will be loads of FUN! (Wow that is a lot of exclamation points, lol) Also another long chapter.

Callout to S.G. thank you for your compliment about me not making Ella a Mary Sue. I try to make every character as realistic as possible by giving them good and bad qualities.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Fifteen: Richard King_

Richard packed his things cautiously staying away from the window. He had to run from his apartment. The police were everywhere. The mutants were going crazy with killing everyone. They attacked anyone. It was strange. What triggered the Brotherhood to attack?

He went out the fire exit as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He silently walked in the shadows as he made sure the ice pack vest he made was secure. He zipped up his oversized hoodie. He glanced around the corner. There was a human death right there. He saw the lights on the police car and heard the sirens silence as a police stepped out of the car. He blinked. The scene he had just witnessed disappeared. He rubbed his eyes. He had seen a death, the police, and the yellow tape yet there was an empty street before him. He knew something was up. What in the world was going on? He knew there were deaths, they were broadcast all over the news yet he had always tried to remain in the shadows, trying not to get involved at least for now. He didn't know that they just vanished in thin air!

There was something going on. He thought back to the school incident as he saw Ansleigh and the others help him. There had been Brotherhood members there. They didn't seem like killers but just common day crooks. They were behind the attacks yet they were nowhere to be found after they attacked the humans.

He was going to head to Xavier's now but since he had witnessed this weird phenomenon, he had to investigate. He was used to doing things on his own. It was only recently that he had considered going to Xavier's. He wasn't sure how he would fit in there. He wondered how long the ice packs would last. It had been hot for a few days since the rain had past. The heat triggered his mutation to come alive and he didn't want that to happen when the nonmutants were looking for him. He liked them but they were enraged and there was no messing with enraged nonmutants.

Richard sighed. Something was definitely up. His curiosity urged him to go farther. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. Or in his case the huge dinosaur. He got up and took a back alley. He heard voices around a corner. It sounded like an argument. He chuckled, a couple arguing but doing it in a quiet manner. He peeked around the corner and only saw a girl standing there pointing at thin air. Strange.

"Where in the world are we?" a voice said. A guy's voice but there was a guy nowhere in sight.

"Bayville. A few days after 'the attacks' happened." She said shyly. Richard heard a sigh.

"Well, I suspected that, where in Bayville?" The girl rubbed her temples as she glimpsed at the ground. "Are you okay?" The voice replied. She started to stand up as she responded to the invisible voice.

"I feel…" She dropped to the ground.

Richard being the kind of guy he was felt his hero quality kick in. Richard ran down the alley way to help her but she disappeared. He heard a shuffle of footsteps. Another mutant at work…An invisible guy or maybe a chameleon dude? Hmm, it was possible. He had seen a lot weirder mutations.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a mutant. I am investigating the Bayville attacks." He said calmly as he set his duffle bag down and raised his arm. He waited for a few moments.

"Behind you." A shy voice said. He turned around a little embarrassed. He saw a guy who had the same girl slung over his shoulder. He was very tall but had a little muscle on him.

"Whoa, you really are…" Richard began to say but he finished his sentence.

"Invisible, I know." The guy said as he shifted his eyes towards some dumpsters. Richard pursed his lips. Richard pointed to the girl. "She tends to do that a lot. She is weak, not enough sun time." Richard shrugged his shoulders as he directed them towards the shadows. She was really pale, he had a point that girl needed some sun.

"You guys aren't from here? Are you?" He said interrogating the guy. The guy backed away.

"We…" the guy vanished before his eyes. He heard a clearing of a throat. "This is going to be hard to explain." The guy gained confidence in his voice. Richard lifted his eyebrow.

"I just saw an entire murder seen disappear. I think I can handle it." Richard said as he dug around his duffle bag. He handed the brick wall a blanket as he soon saw the blanket disappear. He saw it reappear on the ground with the girl sitting on it. It was still weird seeing stuff like that.

"The murder scene disappearing…she can answer that but about us. We are from the future. I helped her escape a place behind all of this. We are running from them. She had the smart idea to time travel to get us off the grid. We need to get to Xavier's." He said. Richard's mouth dropped open. He thought he was intelligent but this was the stuff that happened in sci-fi films. He held up his fingers as he counted off the points.

"Okay…okay…OKAY. Got it." He said as he lifted up an okay sign with his fingers as he paced back and forth. "Can you reappear, please? It is kind of weird to hear this from a voice." The guy reappeared but he looked really shy. He leaned against the wall, regarding the ground. "You really don't like being visible, do you?" The guy nodded as his eyes strayed towards the girl.

"I've been invisible for the most of my life…it is just easier to talk to people…" His voice hushed as he knelt to the ground. He ruffled his short brown hair.

"That's fine. I wish my mutation was being invisible. The whole world knows when it comes out. Yo, I'm Richard." Richard said as he held out a hand. They had to get out of here before some curious cop found them.

"Noah…this is Ella." He said as Richard quietly stepped back into the shadow.

"I know where Xavier's is…and I have the perfect way to get you guys there." Richard smiled. Richard knew that he now was meant to go there. It was more than a coincidence. Noah looked hesitant but shrugged his shoulders. Richard helped him get Ella unto his back as they disappeared. He had to get use to that. Hopefully they were following him. Richard dialed Ansleigh.

"Ansleigh, can you get a car out safely? I picked up some mutants who were looking for the Prof." He hung up after several moments as he signaled what he thought was Noah into a shadowy doorway. He sat down and heard a rustle as what he thought was them sat down. Richard shifted a bit.

"Ow, that's my shoe." He heard Noah say.

"You are asking for it." Richard said. He hadn't joked around with a guy in a long time. He thought Noah would make a good friend if they spent a little more time together; the invisible guy and the big dinosaur. He would come in handy because he could make the dinosaur disappear. Not that he would use the guy. He nodded at the idea. He thought about the good times he had in Westbury before he destroyed it. He rubbed his temples as he began to feel anger at himself. He punched the wall. He had messed up, big time. He made his friends and all of the townspeople go running in fear. They were without homes…luckily it was a small town so he didn't kill anyone but he injured quite a few including his own mother. He sighed. He would never forget the expression of horror on her face. He was a monster. He didn't want to be. He couldn't stop it at times either.

He felt a hand on his back. "You okay?" Noah said as he rematerialized. He was still holding Ella on his back leaning against the wall. Richard gave a nod but gazed away from them. He couldn't discuss this stuff with anyone.

Ella stirred and she opened up her eyes. Richard stared at her as if she was a freak of nature. She had a purple eye and a gray one. He had never seen that before. She slid off of Noah's back and rubbed her eyes. She noticed Richard and gave him a stern look. Richard flinched at the gaze. Freaky.

"Can we trust him?" She pointed at Richard in an expression of disbelief. Noah scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. She extended a hand to Richard now with a look of complete trust on her face. "Well, I guess we have nothing better to do. Hi, I'm Ella." Richard shook her hand with raised eyebrows.

"Richard." He said as his eyes twitched. Her eyes were so weird. He pressed his lips together as he scanned the ground. There was an awkward silence as each of them thought about their past. Richard scrutinized at them out of the corner of his eye. Ella sat there rubbing her neck under the scarf she was wearing, smiling to herself. Noah dusted off his leather jacket as he glimpsed at the time on his wristwatch. A nice mustang rolled up in front of them. Richard gawked at the car.

"Nice mustang! The paint job is impeccable!" Richard said as Noah stood in appreciation of the car.

"Mustang? Where? I love horses!" Ella exclaimed. Noah smacked his forehead. Richard shook his head in disappoint. Girls knew nothing about cars.

"You really don't know anything about pop culture, do you?" Noah groaned as he pointed to the car. She nodded in agreement. Ansleigh stepped out as she moved the seat forward.

"Sorry, this was all we had. The recruits decided to play paint ball in the garage for training. Bad idea. Anyways, we will take you all to Xavier's" Ansleigh said as she held out her hand to both Ella and Noah. Logan grumbled as he gripped the wheel tighter. They quickly got in the back seat. They were squished like sardines. Richard was sweating and he got nervous as they drove away. The ice packs were melting quickly in such a cramped space.

"Ansleigh, can you turn on the AC?" Logan glared back at him as if Richard was asking if hurt someone. No answer came from Ansleigh because of Logan's irritable mood. Ansleigh pressed the AC on as Logan grumbled.

"So who are you two?" Ansleigh said pointing back to Noah and Ella. Noah looked suprised at the question. No words escaped his tightly sealed lips. Richard covered up a snicker with a cough. This guy was the shyest guy he had ever met.

"Ella!" Ella said a little too enthused. She bobbed her head back and forth as she said it to herself. Richard raised an eyebrow at her but decided that ignoring her was better. Noah smacked his forehead again. Noah covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Noah." He said as he readjusted his long legs. After a long awkward silence the car ride took a more serious tone.

"Richard, what did you find out about the attacks? You said you had some information." Ansleigh said.

"The murder scenes are disappearing all over the city." Richard said. "The police are spread out all over the city within a one mile radius from each other." Richard said as he unzipped his jacket. It was still hot.

"Murder scenes disappearing?" Ansleigh said as she turned up the AC. "Are you saying that they aren't real?"

"The murder scenes aren't real. They are master illusions set up by The Institution. The Institution wants mutants to actively attack humans so they can purge the world of mutant kind by turning the mutants against us." Ella said quietly as her crazy antics began to fade. Richard slowly took this in as he thought about Westbury again. Logan viewed the rearview window at them. Everyone in the car except for Logan and Richard started to chatter their teeth.

"The Institution?" Logan growled as they entered the gates to Xavier's. He also was trying to get their minds off how cold the car was.

"They are in control of all the going ons. They have captured many mutants from around the world including some well-known ones. They are using their mutations to their advantage. They are trying to make the Morlocks come out and attack nonmutants." Ella responded. Richard thought about what he thought of this 'Institution'. It made sense that all of the murder scenes were illusions but it was still farfetched that one organization would be behind it all. How could everyone in the world see the same images even on television? Noah continued the conversation before he could ask.

"The Institution is also mobile. The location, building, transport, guards, etc… are constantly changing. I managed to let two mutants escape, other than her. It takes a while to track down The Institution. I've been the only one in and out of The Institution and the security is crazy." Noah said. Richard let the information sink in. This Institution was a lot bigger than he had thought of. It was much more than a mystery.

Suddenly, they all felt as if everything had stopped. They snapped back into motion a minute later. What was that? "Sorry…I had to sneeze." Ella said squeamishly. Noah groaned. "I kind of stopped time for just a second." Everyone including Logan stared at her in disbelief. She smiled naively.

"I would have run away if it wasn't for your accident prone self. I should have saved someone else. ANY ONE ELSE for that matter." Noah grumbled as he disappeared from embarassment. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know, Mr. Invisible." Ella grumbled. Richard smacked his own head. They argued like an old married couple. Logan growled as he pulled the car to a halt. They were thrown forward as Logan got out of the car. Richard ran forward with Ansleigh as the two of them continued to argue. They entered the mansion. Richard, Noah and Ella dropped their mouths open at the size of the place. Ansleigh closed Richard's was no one up this late at night. Richard glanced at his watch 2:31am. He had to go to sleep at normal hours.

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Ansleigh said as Logan walked of in another direction. He probably didn't like being called this late at night. However, Richard confirmed this when Logan turned around on his heel and smiled evilly at them.

"Let's see what you new kids can do then you can go on about this Institution. Call it my welcome gift." He said. Noah turned invisible as Ella showed a look of concern. Richard swallowed his pride. The next thing he knew was he was having a pile of metal thrown at him. He transformed into a dinosaur hoping the room was big enough for him. The monster, who had destroyed an entire town, but this time he was back for redemption. He had a group of friends. He was not alone.

Noah was nowhere to be found…typical. Ella, however, had also disappeared. Richard hoped that he survived this test. He stabilized his two big feet as he caught the piece of metal and threw it across the room. He felt a burp coming on and he smiled his big dino grin. Another piece of metal was thrown at him and he let the burp out, flames came bursting forth and burned the metal into black pile of liquid. Nice. He ran through the course trying to carve a path for either Noah or Ella to get to the destination safely. The object of this lesson as Logan called it was to use teamwork to get the flag which was near the ceiling. He saw a piece of metal fly at him but it was coming to fast to react. Suddenly, it stopped midair dropped to the ground. Ella appeared coming up from under some scrap metal and gave him a thumbs up. She then dove down deep into the pile once again.

He ran towards the flag and saw Noah under it, appearing and disappearing like an SOS signal. Okay, they could do this. He lifted Noah up as Ella tried to stop time after several pieces of flying metal.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy down here! I can't use my mutation for this long, especially stopping…" She fainted into a pile of scrap metal. Noah had grabbed the flag by that time. They were victorious. The simulation went away as Richard and Noah looked at each other in admiration. Richard did a victory dance but his tail hit the wall that made a loud booming noise. That awoke Ella who hopped up and looked around observantly.

"What was that?" Ella said before fainting again, thankfully Noah caught her before she hit the ground again. They all laughed. Richard knew that this was where he could make a difference. He could make up for all the things he had done wrong. He wasn't a monster anymore but a mutant looking for some friends. He was no longer alone.

* * *

><p>I really love Richard! He is such an awesome person. I also loved his combination with Noah and Ella. They are going to be such good friends! :) Next chapter is about the Brotherhood. Where are they and what have they been up to?<p> 


	17. Rainier Turow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile.***_

Let's celebrate! Your reviews are so encouraging. I love you guys because you make me want to write so much.

The Brotherhood…how are they involved in everything? What has Mystique been up to? Let's find out.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Sixteen: Rainier Turow_

The sweat perspired from his forehead as he gripped the boxing gloves tight. He punched left and blocked right as he tried to get an uppercut. He stayed light on his feet as he began to maneuver around. His opponent was much bigger than him but he felt a renewed surge of energy as his opponent hit him in the pit of the stomach. He didn't flinch as he felt pain resonate throughout his form. His hands felt heavy as he tried to swing with all his might. He got an opening and went for it. His opponent went flying across the ring as he fell to the floor. He had won. He was victorious. Rainier abruptly was shaken to wake up from his dream. He looked at Vanessa who had held out a water bottle to him. He had fallen asleep after a round of punches on the old punching bag with Levi.

"We've got to go down to the landing strip. Mystique says they have another shipment." She said as she walked out of the room. Rainier patted Levi on the back as they undid the bandages on their hands. Levi was going through a tough time. Mystique thought he was stupid for attempting to flirt and was just the one to take the blows for the team. Marcos constantly made fun of Levi for his lack of charm and usefulness. For a Casanova like Levi, it took a toll on his pride. It grew worse when Natalie and Abby came aboard. Levi couldn't even slightly charm them and he got to hang out a window for half a day due to the convenient powers of persuasion. Levi didn't say anything but he let out his anger in the ring where he put up a difficult fight. Rainier and Levi were evenly matched for boxing so it was always a toss-up who won but not this time. Levi won out of pure anger at the world. Rainier had a few bruised ribs to show for it.

Both of them arrived at the shipping yard ready for a fight. "You have got to be kidding me." He stared at the new girl, Natalie and her groupie Abby. He was staring at large cargo crates full of medicine. Natalie saw a guard and rushed at him and whispered the words of death in his ear. His eyes darkened under her control and she sealed the deal with a kiss. Her kisses were marks that made the persuasion last as long as three days. Abby laughed as she made the guard jump up and down. She swung him around in the air as she giggled with glee.

"We aren't kidding you so you better get your act straight." Natalie said as she grabbed onto Rainer's tie to look him in the eyes. He averted his gaze. He pushed her hands away as he straightened his tie. She looked at them as if he had hurt her. "If my hands bruise, you are going over a cliff on your on regard."

"We are risking our lives for meds and Foster; you do not want to mess with me." Rainier said as he dusted off his dress pants. Natalie pranced around the Brotherhood like she owned it. Abby was more than willing to follow her. They had earned the nickname The Allures because they walked around using everyone. Natalie with her persuasion and Abby was just downright scary how she could control a person's movements. They were Mystique's pets because they all were on the same wavelength.

Rainer had no idea what the meds were for. He was a wanted man for these illusions that someone conjured up to distract the public from the stolen medication. It was odd and he was definitely out of the loop. He carried a crate off the Blackbird with the help of Levi. They were heavy and painted on the side of the crate was "Please handle with care. ID 9508". Mystique showed up as she barked orders at them where to drop the meds. Rainer put the medication where it belonged. He stacked them up in a warehouse they had. There were thousands of crates just liked the ones he had picked up with Levi. He was amazed at the quantity. They were definitely planning something big, much bigger than he knew about. He pursed his lips together. It would be glorious just as Mystique had said many times.

He strolled to up to his room. He got on some gym clothes and went away at the punching bag. His wrapped hands started to bleed through the bandages as he punched out his anger. He was invincible. Vanessa came in and sat down in her usual spot next to the window. Rainier wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sat down across from her, taking a swing of water. Rainier sat his water bottle down on rickety card table.

She stared out the window as she held her burnt hand. She wouldn't let anyone bandage it. He sighed. He knew Sean had gone off the deep end with Natalie and Abby. They were the crazy bunch. Marcos was starting to go crazy too but he wasn't there yet. His brain had to buzz a little bit longer. They were the masters of the house. Sean hadn't even tried to say sorry to Vanessa since the happening. He avoided her at first but he started to laugh hysterically at her and kept saying that was the branding of his first real victim. He shuddered. Sean was mental.

They both sat in silence, contemplating the choices they had made. They came to the Brotherhood house to escape the pressure and exact their revenge on those who hurt them. Rainier looked out for Vanessa as she did for him. They were brother and sister to each other. Rainier had always wanted revenge on the humans but this master plan seemed too far outside the spectrum of revenge for him. He was wanted as a murderer of illusion hundreds. They weren't real and he wasn't really a murderer but he felt a deep guilt in his heart. Mystique says that there was no bloodshed and that they would have the humans begging on their doorstep sooner than later. He knew it would be glorious but would there really be no bloodshed? He looked down at his hands as he saw the sweaty, dirty bandages. He had given in. He stared at Vanessa who had opened a portal and was staring into it.

He knew exactly what it was. She had done it many times. She was looking at her family. She used to watch them move on without her but she was watching them now cower in fear that she would return and destroy them all. Rainier read the expression his friend. It was a blank look on the surface but had anguish and sadness in her eyes. Rainier missed the old days where he was just a boxer.

Marcos strolled in the room as he zapped of electricity. No one really liked being around Marcos because he had static electricity surrounding him.

"Where's Mr. Flirty Pants?" Marcos laughed. Vanessa gave him a cross look.

"Why don't you go ask Natalie or Abby or _SEAN_. " She angrily said as she grabbed Marcos by the collar. "I don't care what you are up to but don't hurt my friends. Or else you are going to be blasted in a portal over an active volcano. Don't even try to test me." Marcos walked out without another word as Rainier raised an eyebrow. Vanessa shrugged and sat down.

"Remind me not to get on your wrong side." Rainier said as Vanessa stared at him with the look of death. "Okay, sorry." He said as he took another swig from the water bottle. They heard Marcos yelp as he went flying across the hallway.

"You will never be as good as me Marcos. You think you're the hotshot but you are the one that is stupid. You can't hurt me because I'm stronger, intelligent and charming." Levi said. Marcos became an electric man and started to shock Levi. Vanessa and Rainier ran out into the hallway to mediate the situation. At the Brotherhood house, things always got out of hand. Hope slammed her door shouting at them angrily. Rainier rolled his eyes as he pulled Levi off of Marcos. Vanessa didn't touch Marcos but made a portal appear to the downstairs lounge.

Rainier sighed as he saw the zap marks on the walls and how Levi had punched a hole in the wall. He pushed Levi and pointed to the mark. "Are you serious…? You and Sparky are going to clean this up. The Brotherhood might be hoodlums but we aren't savages." Rainier grumbled. He hated messes, dirtiness and not looking your best. He sighed as he grabbed some spackle and a putty knife from never ending supply of them. Levi stared at him enraged but listened. Vanessa ported Marcos back upstairs and gave him a brush and cleaner as she rolled her eyes at Rainier.

Mystique came 'home' irritable. She brought Abby, Sean and Natalie into the dining room. She threatened that if any of them approached she would have Sean burn them with his acid. They came out smiling. Mystique called Rainier down. Rainier thought maybe he was finally going to put in the loop. He acted calm. He was finally going to be used for something.

"Rainier Turow, you are no longer needed here. We don't need a maid or a nanny anymore. We have the world in our hands. You may thrive in this world knowing that we have our revenge." Mystique said sternly. Rainier stared at her in disbelief. What had she just said? He struggled as Abby had control over him. He was frozen in place as he struggled with his lack of control. Natalie looked into his eyes as he tried to close them, but he failed. She said "Leave this place and never return." She then kissed him and he regained control of his body as he walked out the front door and walked down the street away from the Brotherhood house. He felt the urge to return but he couldn't turn around.

He knew this was Natalie's fault. She had told Mystique about their confrontation earlier. He enraged punched a lamp pole which broke and fell over. He then went on to punch the sidewalk as he felt his hands growing stronger into the real form of steel. He marched across town in the darkness. He would get revenge on the Brotherhood. He was sad to see no one following in his footsteps. Not even Vanessa or Levi. What friends.

He smiled as he jogged to a car and broke into it. He was soon on the outskirts of town as he drove. He would exact revenge on all of them at once. He would exact revenge on the humans by letting them fall into the Brotherhood's clutches why should he work for a plan in progress? He was too intelligent to let his efforts go to waste. He would however feel the sweet revenge in his fists by getting back at the Brotherhood. He had arrived.

He pulled in the gates as he saw the huge X symbols. Xavier Mansion. It was nice and clean, just the way he liked it. He got out of the car as he saw two little girls sitting on the ledge of the fountain staring up at the stars. They screamed in fear. One of them turned into mist but the other was suddenly surrounded by squirrels. He scratched his head as he heard the familiar sound of metal scraping. He felt the metal on his neck as he turned slowly to see Wolverine staring at him with the look of death itself. It put Vanessa's look like a wimpy kid. He heard a growl escape angry man's throat.

"What the heck are you doing here, scum? Trying to hurt these girls? Nobody messes with the X-Men." Wolverine said as the girls ran into the house in tears. The squirrels followed one of them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Reagan said as she sniffed the air. She flipped her long blond hair away from her face. "I thought I smelled something that stunk." She grimaced as she stood there watching the show, leaving the door open for others to see.

"Hey, calm down everybody." Rainier said as he stared at the very sharp metal claws next to his neck. He swallowed his pride. He had to do this. Revenge isn't good if there is no follow through. "I am here to join you. The Brotherhood shunned me." Wolverine pulled his claws back in as he stared at the boy questioning. He laughed.

"You expect me to believe you?" as he stood there, unconvinced. Three other mutants stood in the doorway. They looked like they had just got down with training. The girl had metal pieces in her hair, the tall guy was covered in metal shavings all over him, and the scrawny guy just looked really tired as he stood there in a bathrobe with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Logan, he is telling the truth. Invite him in." the old guy Xavier said as he rolled up to the door. 'Logan' stormed up the steps as he pointed to the four mutants who were watching.

"How many bloody blasted people are we going to get tonight? No such thing as sleep? Danger room now. " The four groaned as Reagan stared in disbelief at him. The tall guy groaned as he turned invisible. Logan sighed as he growled at the bathrobe and the girl. "Get to it." They turned and followed Reagan to the 'Danger' Room. Logan turned towards Rainier and grinned. "Now bub, it's time for a fancy tour of the place. We will start with the Danger room. Charles might trust you but I don't."

"Logan, he has information that could stop this uprising from happening. He was involved with the Brotherhood till now." Professor Xavier said. "Please send him to me after you are done with the tour." Rainier followed Logan at a distance into the mansion. He was amazed at how clean it was. It was marvelous spectacle compared to the Brotherhood Boarding house. They walked down a hallway as Rainier became fascinated at how big and vast the home was. This revenge against the Brotherhood would be the easiest thing ever. He would enjoy this. How could they give up him? Calling him a maid? He was a valuable asset of that house. They need him. He was a leader and yet he was kicked out because of that despicable girl, Natalie. What is so good about her? He would make her scream. He would make her fear her life.

He smiled as he saw the Danger Room. It was just as amazing as it was described by those X-freaks. Well, X-Men. He had to get use to actually having respect for them. He got ready as he pounded his rock hard fists together. He could send anything flying across this room. Just like the old days in the ring before his mutation manifested. The guy in the Bathrobe transformed into a dinosaur. The two girls just stood there staring at Logan.

"The rules of this brief session are simple. Beat them before the timer runs out. Oh, and also avoid the lasers." Wolverine said as he pointed out a highly equipped laser gun. He then left the room. He stared at them. They glanced up at the timer as it began a countdown.

"You'd better run." Reagan said as she whistled. Suddenly, a pack of dogs came out of nowhere. "This is for scaring Sarah and Shiloh." The dinosaur then ran towards him. Rainier ran as fast as he could. He knew this was only the beginning of his initiation into the X-Men. Would he make a good X-Man? He had been a Brother so long that all he could think about was that. He dodged a laser beam. He had always been filled with a hate for humanity. They considered him a cheater for using his mutation in boxing. He could never box again. They called him a freak. His family had abandoned him after he almost killed his brother when he was practicing for boxing. His father called the cops as they took Tyaire to the hospital. His other brother, Trudiair held him back as they got into the car. Trudiair then said his last goodbye as stepped intyo the car. He never meant to hurt anyone? Couldn't they understand that? Esppecially his own brther...They needed him though because they were ironworkers and ironworkers don't make a lot of money. Soon, he was out of a job, disowned by his family and disgraced by the sport he loved. he ran from the cops and they soon forgot about him since it was an issue of family dispute. The Brotherhood took him in when no one saw his value. But they let him go when they realized he was useless. What they saw he didn't see. He was worth something. He knew it.

Yet, the X-Men loved the humans for everything they did to mutant kind? Why? He was starting to understand. They invited him into their home despite what he had done to them for years. He had beaten them, bruised them, and mocked them. They still let him stay. It was about forgiveness. He felt a twang of heartfelt emotion but he pushed it out of his mind as his adrenaline rose. He stopped in his tracks as he punched the ground and pulled up a piece of metal from the floor. He swung it at the dinosaur dude. He could never forgive humanity and the Brotherhood who had left him to die. He had to go through this plan of revenge. Maybe, the X-Men could change that.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I see Rainier as a confused teen who is having trouble finding a place to belong. Will he be accepted by the X-Men? Or will he also be shunned? The next chapter is about a Morlock.<p>

Thanks,


	18. Shiloh Carrie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile.***_

Let's celebrate! Your reviews are so encouraging. I love you guys because you make me want to write so much. Thanks S.G. for liking your own OC, he is your creation I just put him in the story. Thank you John77 and Muse of Storytelling for your wonderful reviews. ^^

This chapter is sooooooooo cute. I love Shiloh. I know that some characters aren't even mentioned yet like Allison 'Allie' Daily, The Ilas and April Stone but you OC creators just wait they will have a major scene coming up. Not at the same time of course and there are secret characters that I haven't put on the list for purposes of surprise. There is a big 'WHAT just happened' scene coming in the next few chapters. Um, that means that basically there will be a twist. A BIG TWIST.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Seventeen: Shiloh Carrie_

She sat in the Institute class as she glanced around at all the other people in the classroom. Professor Xavier was about to send all of the students home but when three strange mutants came, it changed everything. They were pulled out of Bayville High because of safety reasons and trained all day and night. She suspected that it wasn't just because they were X-Men but there was something coming. She knew it but she wasn't sure what was coming. No one would tell her because of her age. She was too young.

Shiloh liked to think of herself as an X-man now but she knew she would always be a Morlock. The Morlocks raised her since she was found on the street abandoned in the middle of a mutant battle between the Morlocks and the Brotherhood. At first, they didn't even know she was a mutant. Until they noticed her keenness for animals and how she attracted hoards of them running through the streets. The Morlocks were her family.

She gazed up at the Professor intently as he gave a lecture to them. She tried to listen but he used such vocabulary that she couldn't understand very well. She sat next to Sarah who was her new friend. Sarah was a freshman at Bayville but she acted much like Shiloh. Sarah was quiet, nice and very jumpy. Whenever someone scared her she would disappear into a light mist. Sometimes, Shiloh wished she could just disappear. On the other side of her sat the new mutant, Noah. He was invisible, currently at this time. She could see the person sitting next to the supposedly empty desk which was Grace. Grace was very nice to her. She seemed very distant though despite her wonderful mutation over plants. She grew such lovely flowers. She would often see Professor Ororo and her standing outside conversing about flowers and plants of all sorts.

Shiloh felt so out of the loop here. Everyone was training hard for something she knew nothing about. She tagged along with Uncle Spyke because she had nowhere else to go. She loved the X Mansion since it was big and vast. She saw everyone so serious about training that she wished that they were happy again. She wanted to see the fun at the X Mansion. She glanced up at the Professor and tried to listen to the lecture once again.

"This is a serious issue we must resolve. We have to implement a strategy that will be to defend the mutants. The humans are trying to form an organization to arrest and suppress mutants. They will do everything at all costs to imprison mutants. The Sentinel program is in the process of being relaunched. Before catastrophe hits, we must stop everything. Fellow mutant Ella Chance will continue to talk about the organization behind the scheme that has brought up the mutant killings." Ella walked in slowly.

"The attacks that you saw on the television, in the streets and all around the world are not real. They are highly advanced illusions that were formed by…a mutant. They were spread through the forced help of other mutants at the organization called The Institution. This was to set into motion human resistance against mutants. The mutants at The Institution are enslaved to do the deeds. I was one of them and I helped set in motion something that I do not even know. I was forced not to remember my past and my most top secret missions were erased from my memory as The Institution protocol calls for. There are other mutants within The Institution which were former X-Men, Rogue to be one of them. I do not know all of them since I was only on one of the many floors in The Institution. This is why we must stop them so the schemes, corruption and enslavement will end. " She said as she left the room in a rush. Shiloh could not understand all of what she was saying but she knew that The Institution were bad people.

Shiloh knew that the killings weren't real. She would hate to think that mutants would kill people. They weren't meant to do that. Why couldn't everyone just be happy? Shiloh was intimidated by The Brotherhood mutant in the house. No one conversed with him and everyone hated him. She always ran away whenever he was near because he looked so strong and always had a mean expression on his face.

After lecture they were supposed to go to Professor McCoy to get a biology lesson of mutant conditions. She was at first scared of Mr. McCoy but he ended up being very nice to her. He had just come back from researching in the mountains and was very horrified to find the city in disaster. She walked downstairs as she tagged along with Coralie and Camlin who were very animated. They were extremely funny to be around and Shiloh definitely liked the atmosphere they had put off. She saw Kurt talking to Amanda. The atmosphere of the Institute was better after they found that the mutant killings were fake. Everyone was starting to become more relaxed though all of them remained a serious tone.

"Well, you know what they say…the more the merrier." Camlin said. Coralie raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, I think it is weird that we just have an influx of new recruits all of a sudden. There was Richard, then the two from the future and now a Brotherhood member? Who's next? Mystique is going to come knocking at the door? Or maybe Senator Kelly? " Shiloh didn't pay much attention to the conversation as she daydreamed about home. She missed Aria, RJ and Mila and Lila. They took care of her, made her laugh. She just wanted everyone together again. She liked the X-Men very much but it just didn't feel the same. Shiloh couldn't help but cry. She started to tear up in the hallway and ran into the nearest room.

She burst into tears as she sat on the ground. She couldn't let anyone see her sad. She didn't even glance up to see what room it was. It was overgrown with plants. She suspected it was Grace's room. She heard someone scream from inside the bathroom. She frightened hid behind a flower pot. She wished she had an animal to help her feel safe. Out from under one of the vines came a little kitten. She beckoned it to her as she gently held it close. The kitty purred in delight as she tickled it ears as she heard another agonizing scream. The kitten stopped as it shivered from fright in Shiloh's hands. Grace walked out of the bathroom a mess. Her hair was a tangled mess filled with leaves and twigs. She glanced into to the bathroom to see a jungle. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair and left the room. Shiloh was shocked at such a thing.

She hurried out of the room before she was late to class. Everyone had already gone down to the Laboratory. She saw no sign of Grace anywhere. Maybe Grace needed help? She let the kitten down as it followed her in delight of the new friend she had made. Shiloh was about to run off after Grace when she heard Professor Xavier's voice behind her. He was accompanied by Reagan and Vince. The Professor smiled at her.

"Why don't you join us, Shiloh? I'm sure you would rather take a walk with us than attend lectures." He said. She smiled as she followed them down the hallway. "Now, how do you like it here, Shiloh? Vince?" He said as they turned to the balcony.

"I really like it." Shiloh said as she picked up her kitten friend and carried him. Vince said something about liking the atmosphere. Suddenly, Mr. Logan stormed down the hallway as Ororo followed. They were discussing something important. Professor Xavier turned his attention to them for a moment.

"Let him go, Storm. He needs to do it." Storm let him go. He heaved each step more heavily than the next. He sighed as he left through the garage. Shiloh shrugged it off. Professor Xavier brought his attention back to his students.

"I'm sorry that this inconvenienced you. Logan is going on a trip. You are exempt from classes since you are a little younger than the other mutants. You can join classes once you feel comfortable." He said as Reagan accompanied him. Vince and Shiloh remained a few steps behind.

"There are a lot of mysterious things going on in this house. How could Logan leave?" Vince said. Shiloh glanced over at her muddy complexion friend. Vince smiled as he ruffled his shaggy hair. She shrugged. "Want to explore the mansion?" Shiloh grinned as she nodded. They opened up the double French doors to the lounge. They saw the new kid sitting in their in his snazzy attire. Shiloh immediately let out a yelp. Vince raised an eyebrow at her. The new kid looked up. He stood up and approached them. Shiloh stood behind Vince. The man was so tall and muscular! The kitty jumped out of Shiloh's hands and ran like the wind out of the room.

"Rainier Turow." He said as he held out his hand. She shivered behind Vince. Vince shook his hand, hesitantly. They were so small compared to Rainier.

"Vince, Shiloh." Vince said as Shiloh gripped onto his shirt. Rainier got closer and inspected them.

"I guess the old man is now recruiting a babysitter for kids." He laughed deeply. Shiloh and Vince slowly backed out of the lounge. They went into the kitchen to find Eric and Camlin eating Almond Swirl Blast ice cream. They stared blankly at the Shiloh and Vince.

"Hi guys!" Camlin said as she dipped her spoon into her bowl. She walked towards the fridge to get some more Almond Swirl Blast. While she was rummaging through, Eric scratched his head as he glowered at them. He shooed them away with a motion of his hand. Shiloh ran out of the room with Vince not far behind. Shiloh and Vince looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They sighed as they continued to the movie room. Maybe, there was someone who would welcome them that wasn't intimidating. They opened up the doors as they held their breath.

In the movie room there was a great silence. It was calming and peaceful. There was an old movie playing. There was Grace sitting there playing with a small potted rose bush as she watched the news. She saw them. She waved shyly.

"Come in. Come in. Don't be shy." She said with her sweet voice. Suddenly, the room became filled with light. They glanced at the light switch to see a vine. Grace showed them her mutation by making the rose plant grow. They were amazed. Shiloh smiled from ear to ear as she saw the roses grow in size. She awed at them. The kitten found Shiloh. Vince was impressed at sat down next to Shiloh. The news channel was on turned on mute. They turned towards it to see Dr. Bamback on the television once again but what they weren't expecting to see was Ella being pulled into a high security vehicle. They focused on other mutants too like a brown haired little boy who clung to Ella. Dr. Bamback said that they were being arrested. Ella, however, smiled at the cameras and as tears rolled down her eyes she simply mouthed the words 'find me.' Shiloh cried tears as she clung onto Grace. She didn't want to see others get hurt. Why did Ella do something so stupid? Shiloh did not understand why she was willing to go back to a place which hurt her so badly. She would never go back to a place where they hurt her. She doesn't want her friends hurt.

Shiloh didn't even notice that she was suddenly surrounded by crying animals. Grace comforted her as Vince patted her on the back. Shiloh was just a little girl but she was a mutant with real feelings. No matter how small or young a mutant is they always ask the same question. Why is it so difficult to accept mutants? No one knew the answer but everyone knew the cause. Shiloh might just be a girl but she was strong. She was going to grow up some day…what would the world be like then?

Coralie, Noah, Mark and Marina ran into the movie room as they saw the last glimpses of their new friend being closed away into the truck.

"Why did you do something so stupid!" Noah yelled at the screen, frustrated. Mark patted him on the back. Shiloh had a revelation.

"She whispered…find me. She wants us to find her. We can find her! That means we can find the other mutants…she told us about." Shiloh said as she wiped her tears. Reagan was leaning on the door post.

"That I can do. Are you ladies and gents, ready?" Reagan said. She took in a whiff of fresh air. The other mutants stood behind her looking prepared.

"Looks like Logan has a head start on us." Professor McCoy said as he pointed at the screen. The vehicle pulled out of the parking lot and a shot of a motorcycle zooming past. Lyra changed colors to look like a camouflage army suit.

"I'm brassed off already as it is. Let's stop this waffle and clear off!" Lyra said as she held her arm out in the air. Everyone stared at her funny. She rolled her eyes. Shiloh missed Aria since she could translate Lyra's funny slang terms but Shiloh was a part of a bigger movement now. They were going to stop a mutant war from happening. The X-Men had an army of good mutants. She thought that was all they were going to need. She rose her hand too. Everyone held their hands in the circle. They were ready.

* * *

><p>Ahh, I love Shiloh! Hope you liked her history too. I tried to write it from a young, innocent perspective so there isn't too much history because of that. She is mostly thinking about the present. We can finally get a move on with The Institution.<p> 


	19. Levi Miller

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile.***_

Let's celebrate! Your reviews are so encouraging. I love you guys because you make me want to write so much. YEAH, chapter reviews are amazing. The more you review, the faster I get out these chapters. Thanks to all of you we are past 150! Let's get to 200 fast and spread the news that OC stories are AMAZING! ( Whether or not your character is in it or not)

S.G and bettycrocker540….I try to highlight other characters as much as possible so I didn't want to go into detail about what was going on with Ella or Logan. I like to keep the character's perspective so you are just as surprised as Shiloh was from what was going on. This is what we know: Ella escaped, was shown on TV being captured, and Logan was going after her. We don't know how she got there or how Logan knew about anything. I rewrote a few lines in the last chapter to clarify. Sorry, sometimes I just get too deep into each character that I forget to have some clarification tips. Also: Gregarious welcome to the XMR family! I hope that you will continue to review. ^^ Animazing23 I love that you love Shiloh.

The pieces will come together. I like leaving XMR a fragmented puzzle because you never know what is really happening. Now on to a character that has had very little action time. Levi.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Eighteen: Levi Miller_

Levi sighed as he stared at the punching bag. He sat in the chair staring at Rainer's usual spot. He missed his friend. He couldn't believe that Natalie had convinced Mystique to throw him out because Rainier had pushed too many of her buttons. Why was Natalie so special, anyway? Levi was intelligent enough to think it through, anyways. She had used her power of persuasion to manipulate even the highest in command. All of The Brotherhood except Natalie and Sean knew what the medication was for. Abby was a drone and despite that a snobby rich girl which got on his nerves…no wonder she didn't know anything. Natalie had an ulterior motive for all of this. He couldn't put his finger on it so he went to the person who would know best, Hope.

He strutted down the hallway to Hope's room and tapped on the door. Hope opened the door staring at him with murderous intent.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed at him as she slammed the door in his face. He amused knocked again to hear a loud groan from within the room. She swung the door open and beckoned him in. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Levi gave her a flirtatious expression…hmmm.

"Don't you dare get any ideas…I'll send you out crying." She said as she brushed back her blond blue hair. Darting her icy eyes at his. Levi looked around the room to see millions of pieces of paper posted to the walls and floor. His mouth dropped open.

"What in the world are you doing in here? Sweetie?" He said as he approached a wall to get a look at this crazy stuff written down. Hope let out a sigh.

"I'm figuring out what they are doing. Why cause a big show of things when we could have easily stolen the meds in the first place? We look like bad people yet no one has come to arrest us. Not a word. Our illusions killed fake people but that is beside the point. We look like murderers yet the law isn't being carried out. There's something more…" Hope said. Levi skimmed the sheet of paper and saw listing numbers like ones that were on the crates. He studied it. It had a sheet attached with a map of Bayville and circled locations. Hope noticed he was looking at and pointed. "Those are the locations the crates came from. They are all specific medications for cardiac seizures. They are all different types but they all originate from the same company, Fadden Medical Industries." Hope ripped off a piece of paper from the opposite wall.

"So what does this Fadden have to do with the meds?" Levi said as he glanced at other sheets of paper with scribbles and doodles he couldn't comprehend.

"Fadden is endorsed and managed by Dr. Gregory Bamback, the mutant hater. He owns 56% of the shares. Yet, he hasn't brought up that the meds had been stolen. He either is an idiot or he is behind this scheme. The question is but why…" Hope gasped as she suddenly grabbed the pencil from behind her ear and wrote something down. Levi stared at her in disbelief. Hope had gone off the deep end with these conspiracy theories. "Oh, my go….We are all in over our heads." Hope started to hyperventilate as she dropped to the ground. Levi panicking fell to his knees beside her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder supporting her.

"It's okay Hope. It's okay, beautiful." He said as he swept a blue highlighted strand of hair out of her face. Hope breathed slowly. She sat up and nodded that she was okay.

"Levi…we are working for _them._" She said in a low voice as she rose. She started to pull certain sheets of paper down as she laid them on the floor. "Us, Mystique, Natalie, Fadden Industries, Dr. Bamback, THE INSTITUTION." She said as she emphasized the two last words. "I ran from them yet I now am doing their dirty work. There is no escape!" Levi shuttered as Hope went into hysterics. Levi sighed as he thought about what a beautiful girl to have her mind wasted because of this crazy theory. He couldn't understand it. The world was made beautiful yet destruction and humans destroyed it all. That was why he flirted because he found that it brought out the life in people, whether good or bad. He wanted to make people feel special because he had always felt that he wasn't. He broke a lot of hearts, due to his teasing character but he didn't care. What was it worth a few broken hearts when the nonmutants spit upon his mutation?

Why did they treat him different when he was a human being just like them? He was just as special as the person who was born with an extraordinary talent to write symphonies. They called it a mutation. They called him a mutant. He was gifted. He was gifted withstand the harsh words, harsh attacks because he was built strong. He was a stone wall. He flirted because it was a façade of weakness because he wanted them to take advantage of him because they would never know when the uppercut came to take them out during the third round.

"What is this Institution? Hope, snap out of it. You are safe here. I'll be your barrier. Just tell me so I can help you." Levi said as he held her by the shoulders as she cried.

"The Institution is an organization that wants to destroy mutant kind." Hope sobbed as she fell into Levi's stone hard chest. Levi held her. Levi saw the acid drip through the door and saw Sean and Natalie on the other side. Natalie let out a laugh.

"I guess they don't call you a genius for nothing." She said as walked in the room. She grimaced at the sight of all the papers. "You two blockheads actually came up with some crazy brain theory. Which actually is correct but one thing is wrong." She laughed again as she slid her hand across the edge of her fedora pulling it down over her eyes. Her long brown hair whipped back and forth in its ponytail. "Too bad you will never find out what was wrong. Say hello to The Reaper for me." Levi did the only thing he could which was to pick Hope up and try to escape. He heard a familiar cry as he saw Sean over Vanessa threatening her in the hallway. Vanessa grew a portal next to them and Levi jumped in. He turned back to hear the cries of Vanessa as the portal closed up shut. He was in an alleyway. Hope was crying.

"We are all but pawns to do its bidding." She exclaimed through her tears. Levi ignored her as he ran out into the street. He saw a line of people, a line that was unimaginably long. He followed it to the beginning of its origin as he loomed over the people standing in line. Some look frightened of him but they looked too preoccupied in their own worries to notice. He saw that everyone was in li ne for medication.

"I NEED IT! MY DAUGHTER, MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THE MUTANTS!" A man shouted as he was carried out by police officers from the pharmacy. Levi stepped back into the shadow of a door post across the street as he observed. Hope was starting to come to her senses because she punched him and insisted on being let down. He felt a surge of energy spread through his body like a ripple when her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"They are waiting in line for heart attack medication." She said quietly. Levi looked down at her with intrigued eyes. He laid a hand on top of his blond head as if to question what they had done. "The ultimate source of revenge is to spread a pandemic among them. The articles up on my walls were incidents around the world of heart attacks yet no medication was found. It was because of middle men like us. We are the middle men, we are not the source." Levi laughed. Hope's gaze iced over with coldness. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, I do because I'm no middle man. Who thinks they can mess with me the guy who can absorb anything and use it against them? No one can mess with me. I don't see a pandemic and heart attacks…there is no way there is an epidemic of cardiac arrest." He laughed again.

"This isn't funny. We are dealing with The Institution." Hope said. He raised his eyebrows at the thought. What institution could mess with him? Suddenly, a woman came out of nowhere and latched onto Levi gasping for air. She fell to the ground as she held her heart. Levi was horrified. Hope gasped. She stopped convulsing and peacefully closed her eyes. She said "Find it" as she breathed her last breath. Levi noticed that she had a big black x on the side of her neck. He shuttered in horrification. Who could do this to such a beautiful person? Who could cause so much pain and let her die?

"We have to leave!" Hope said as she heard sirens. Levi ran with her down the street and turned into an alleyway. There was a squad of police waiting for them. Levi smiled as he saw what he wanted among them. He walked towards them as they made their threats to shoot on sight. He smiled.

"Hit me with your best shot, officers." Hope was behind him, she gazed around him as she whispered the angles the shots would come at and the speed. He embraced them as he heard the first shot. It was the infamous first shot. It hit him and he felt a pang in his side as the bullet bounced off. Others were fired but he didn't feel a thing. He was invisible. He approached the officers and punched the m in the gut. There were four. Hope high kicked one in the head and Levi nodded in approval. Hope was nice!

He got on the police motorcycle as Hope grumbled as she placed herself behind him. They drove off into the streets as Hope tightly gripped him around his torso for dear life.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Levi yelled over the reeve of the engine.

"We need to get out of view. We need to be safe. We aren't running from the police anymore. We are running from The Institution." Levi scowled as he began to remember what it was like to run. He had run from his alcoholic abusive parents. They always hit him. He dreamed of the day when he could stand up for himself. He wasn't strong enough to beat them. Yet one day his wish was answered when his father stood over him with a cigar in his mouth and a belt in the other as he continuously beat Levi. He felt a surge of energy and punched his father right in the stomach. His father flew across the room and right through a plywood wall. He heard the breaking of the wood as his father crumbled under the slinters of wood. He heard a groan. He shocked at what his hands could do, ran. He ran and that was when Mystique found him. She was waiting on a street corner as he advertised that he was invincible. She was impressed and brought him all the way to New York to Bayville of all places to live with other mutants like him. She had a plan for him.

Levi needed to find out what this institution was and if he could rise against them. He needed to find out why they were using mutants for a nonmutants uprising movement. He didn't understand. He breathed in as he heard the reeve of engine and zoned into the motorcycle. He was an engine, he was invincible. Whatever this institution wanted from them, they would have to try pretty hard to get him to give in. They framed him for murder. They should be the ones worrying because they were more unbearably annoying than the X-Men. And now that is saying something. What he does to annoying people was beat them. He smiled. He loved his sense of humor.

* * *

><p>Okay I need title names for the sequel to this story. I am already thinking about it even though there will be twentyish more chapters...I was thinking...<p>

X-Men: Redemption. I dunno but give me your suggestions. Next chapter we are back inside The Institution. Get ready for a cliffhanger! and a shocker!

Sincerely Anon.


	20. Mila O'Henry

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***_

I'll just get down to it. We have a dozen chapters left (give or take) including some additions that are not on the list for an element of surprise. I am going to write the sequel as soon as I am finished with this story. All of the cast will move into the next transition but you decide how it works. Do you want me to do chapters like this where we have a limited perspective or just one big story kind of like an actual XME episode? Both will have good writing but the second one will probably be more detailed. The first one will have what they think more; the second one will have how they act or their façade. ETC…Please answer in a review and those of you who have not reviewed in the past or just starting to read this now, your input matters! It will _change how everything is written_.

Mila's chapter. This is BIG what in the world moment so get ready! Review on how you liked this very different chapter. Let's see what the Morlocks' master plan is. This is based on all the espionage movies I had been watching lately. LOVE.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Nineteen: Mila O' Henry_

She beheld her ivy arms. She frowned at her dark thoughts. Aria and RJ whispered back and forth as she uninterestingly glanced at Lila. Lila brushed back her rainbow hair as sat staring angrily at the ground.

"Lila, do you have the destination? Are you sure he will be here?" Aria said roughly as she tried to get a signal on her radio.

"Of course. I have been watching him for two weeks! The guy does the same exact thing every single day for goodness sake!" She growled as she got up of the ground. Mila sighed. She knew Lila hated taking orders. Mila and Lila were cousins …which didn't help with name confusion. Their parents were close but sometimes too close for comfort. They had similar tastes and they ended up picking a very similar name for their daughters. They had argued over their names being almost identical for all their lives. Mila went by Emmy when she was around her family to avoid the dispute and also because Lila wouldn't be caught dead being called Ellie.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Ever since the others had left to join the pansy regime, there had been arguments about what to do to get their voice heard. They didn't want to simply attack the humans because their suffering would end too quickly. They wanted them to suffer. It was difficult since RJ wasn't the leader type…Spyke was. Mila missed them all but she couldn't forgive them for joining the X-Men. Did they not understand that the nonmutants would never accept them? She couldn't believe that Lyra or Zenith went to since they suffered from weird physical mutations. Lyra was the ever changing rainbow yet she wanted to join them! Mila looked at her hands and saw ivy like fingers. Why would they ever accept her?

That was why the plan was to attack the anti-mutant protest at its core. Dr. Gregory Bamback was leading it and his son was a devote promoter. They had seen what Trent had done to the school by spreading those vicious lies when they snuck in to get some food provisions. Mila hated his guts. Though she had to give it those X-Men whether pansies or not, the ways they get back are quite commendable. One time when she was sneaking across the hallways during class, two of them, an Asian and a tall blond guy beat Trent at his own game. The Asian put water in his locker and held it there as the blond guy put too many electric bolts to count within the water. He slammed the locker shut and they walked away laughing. All of a sudden Trent and his lackeys walk up to his locker and start talking about some new 'shocking' campaign that will put the mutants off the map. He opens his locker and the water electrocutes him upon contact. He runs screaming the nurse's names as his buddies laugh a riot. Mila had to hold in her hysteria as hey ivy arms returned with two sandwiches.

The anti-mutant protest was growing and Senator Kelly was implementing some anti-mutant laws. They had to do something and they knew just how to do it. Aria had thought of it as Lila coordinated the place of attack. RJ was the leader and he knew what to do after. They were going to kidnap Trent Bamback.

Lila knew his schedule by heart. The famous Trent Bamback did not deviate from it. All eyes were on him now to lead the teenagers of the anti-mutant movement. If he went missing the world would listen. They were ready and had been preparing this tactic for two weeks. Mila would have to step up to the plate since she was usually the hesitant one.

They would capture him the only place he was alone, his fabulous penthouse. She breathed in slowly as they left the janitor's closet. They were on a mission. Aria was decked out in a janitor's uniform and Lila was dressed in a maid's uniform. Lila even got a wig to complete the look. RJ and Mila had to hide because of their appearances. Aria waited for the maid to walk by with Trent's lunch as she pretended to mop up the marble floor. The maid came by in her turn and she never saw it coming. Aria wacked the maid in the back of the head and she became limp as RJ dragged her into the closet. RJ hid underneath the room service cart as he bent and twisted his body to fit. Mila became completely an ivy vine as she stepped into a pot full of dirt next to the hotel penthouse door. Incognito. Mila breathed through the vines silently. Sweat began to perspire from her forehead. She bit her green lips as she stood in the pose of a tree. Aria and Lila had their positions. Lila began to push the cart and knocked on the door. They all heard a muffled voice. Mila stood outside of the room as Aria went down the hall.

They heard Trent yell and RJ came out of the room moments later stretched out. He nodded and that was the signal to leave the building. They went down the staircase quickly as Aria took off her uniform. They exited through the fire escape. Mila ran as her tresses of ivy swept to and fro. RJ came down behind her. Mila felt the adrenaline rise as she transformed back into her human like form. She was still green but she could run easier this way. They saw Lila's rainbow that led to the drain cover and they pulled it up as they hopped inside. They ran to their destination in their old Morlock headquarters. Mila couldn't breathe as she shook her green bobbed hair. Her heart was pounding but she was excited at the same time. They had kidnapped Trent Bamback!

They found Trent unconscious on the smelly sewer platform. Mila created an ivy chains that tied him down. Her ivy tresses of hair were not regular ivy vines but strong and bound like chains. It would keep the anti-mutant celebrity busy for a while. Lila was sweating from exhaustion of transporting Trent from the hotel to the sewers. She told Mila that she had nearly fainted mid rainbow and could have ended up on the top of a hotdog stand if she hadn't of pushed through. She went away to go to sleep. Mila walked around as RJ intently watched the prisoner. Aria was off by herself, like always.

Mila's green feet felt the slimy bottom of the sewer floor as she walked in the dirty sewer water that led to Lyra's old room. She loved the feeling of the smoothness between her toes and the water touching her feet. It grossed Lila out beyond words to see Mila do this but Mila didn't care. They lived in the sewers so they didn't always have the advantage of a clean shower. They did with what they had which was usually the Mika River at the park in the moonlight.

Mila came to Lyra's bunk and stared up at the sewer ceiling as she hopped up on the wood and scrap metal platform. It rocked a little bit and Mila shot an ivy vine out of her hand and had it wrap around the rickety beam for support. She had a difficult time releasing the vine and almost pulled it up from under herself before the vines settled in their proper place. She needed to work with her mutation some more. She concentrated her willpower as she stared at her ivy like hand. She missed Lyra, immensely. Mila admired the paintings on the sewer tunnel that Lyra had done while she was here. Lyra had an encrypted language but she always meant the best for everyone. Mila started to cry as she ran her hands across the beautiful chipped paint. There were depictions of each one of the Morlocks in his or her truest form living above the surface where the air was pure and fresh…instead of stagnant and bleak.

She sat up as she dusted off black jeans which were splattered in grime, mud, and who knows what else. It was cold. She heard splashing footsteps approach. It was RJ, he gave her the signal that it was time for her watch. RJ saw that she was sad and couldn't help but use some words of encouragement to get her spirits up.

"They are okay. Once we get the nonmutants in our grasp, they will return to us." RJ said as she passed. Mila tried to hold in the tears as she walked out to Trent's unconscious body. Mutants were just different. Why couldn't they accept that? No, it was wrong of them not to. Mutants have rights just as humans do. They were special yet they were outcasts, dubbed untouchable to people who say equal rights for all. Mila, bitter, tightened Trent's bonds. It was because of people like him. Trent stirred but did not wake. She scoffed at him as she sat down on the rickety old stool.

She seemed to gaze at his perfect nonmutant body for what seemed like hours. He was big like football would be, she guessed since she only attended school to scavenge for the leftover meals after lunch. He had black hair like his despicable father. He wasn't wearing his Letterman's jacket like she expected but a black leather jacket. She dully nodded to sleep as he arouse from his unconsciousness. He struggled in the vines as Mila tried to wake herself.

"Where in the world, am I? Who the…oh my god! You are green! You're green! You must be one of those mutants…HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He yelled as he continued to struggle in her vine work. Mila snickered a bit as the others entered the room.

"You can't get out of those…They are my expertise and I do my job well, Mr. Bamback." She said quietly as she stepped away from the shuttering form. RJ grinned evilly as he gazed at Trent.

"I'll call the cops; no I will call my father! He will come and save me, just you see. He has lots of money, and resources at his dispense." Trent said as he pleaded with them. They all laughed. What a football star, he was.

"No, we will set you free eventually. You just have to answer some questions. AND we know you know the answers so fess up. NOW." RJ bitterly spit in his face as Trent was shocked in reply.

"Who in the world do you think you…you freak of nature, to give me orders? I demand to be set free." Trent spit at them. Lila flustered walked up to him and stared Trent right in the eyes.

"You disgust me." Lila said as she grabbed him by the collar of his leather coat. Trent wrinkled his nose in detest at her.

"You are the one, who reeks of garbage, which is exactly who you are." He said as he continued to struggle. Aria slapped him as she spit in his face. He turned away from them. Lila was held back by RJ. She was about to attack him full force. Lila swung her arms as RJ attempted to hold her.

"We need him for questioning then you can go away and bludgeon him to death." RJ said in a low, angry tone at Lila. Lila stormed out of the room. Mila wanted to go after her cousin but she couldn't help but remain curious about how Trent was going to answer the questions she had planned out for him. She walked forward moving the stool away some distance and sat down.

"What is your full name?" She asked. There was no response. RJ extended his arm to punch Trent in the stomach. He coughed.

"Trenton Gregory Bamback." He said as he shifted to turn away from them.

"Who is your father?" Mila asked.

"Gregory Isaac Bamback the Second." He muttered. Aria who was writing all the information down poked him with the pencil. "Ouch!" he said as he hissed from the pain.

"Why do you hate mutants?" Mila asked. Trent scrunched his eyebrows up in disgust. Aria got up from her chair and grabbed him by the collar. The vines grew tight as Mila gripped her hands together. Trent coughed.

"Answer her!" Aria spit in his face.

"Because of my father! A mutant killed… my mother. Mutants like you don't know control. You are reckless, and are so self-righteous!" He said as he struggled. The room fell silent. Mila bit her lip. He had a good point but who would want to kill his mother? No mutant she knew would kill except those crazy Brotherhood. Suddenly, Trent started to writhe in vine chains. He screamed in pain as Mila loosened them. "Get out! Go far away!" he yelled as lurched forward putting his between his knees. Aria stood there not knowing what to do. RJ laughed. Mila was scared as Lila walked up behind her. "Go!" He screamed again as he jolted back. Aria grabbed the laughing RJ as Mila and Lila ran out of the place. They stood outside the room intently listening.

They heard a high pitch scream that hurt their ears. They had to cover their ears as they felt the blast of air and rumble of the sewer pipes. There was silence as they took their hands slowly off their ears. There was another scream that came from the room. Mila's knees hit the ground as she tried to cover her ears from the loud utterly terrify noise. The silence after this one was longer and they took the risk of entering the room. Trent was on his hands and knees facing down at the ground as he sweated profusely from exhaustion. The walls were cracked, the table broken, and the vines were decimated. They looked at each other in dismay and shock. Lila was the first one to speak up.

"You're a mutant?" She asked concerned as he passed out on the sewer cement floor. Had they captured a mutant? How was Trent an anti-mutant supporter when he was one? Mila shocked by the revelation couldn't think about revenge anymore as she slowly walked over to help him. He had done so much destruction yet as he was there unconscious on the ground, he somehow looked so innocent, so hurt. Broken.

* * *

><p>Mila, Mila, Mila. Love her...and all the rest of the leftover Morlocks. I love each of these characters. Each one of them have complex issues to deal with. Just in case you wanted to know there wasn't much history explored here because it will be in her cousin, Lila's chapter. Next chapter suggestions, anyone we only have a dozen of characters left. Maybe, Alison Daily or April Stone or maybe Zane...what is your opinion, reviewers?<p> 


	21. Author's Note

**READ-**_Author's Note_: No chapter this week. Sorry, for the false alarm. Please feel free to read a story about the XMR characters called The **X Spector**. I know that you are all angry that I sent this out but I just wanted to know that in XMR universe, there is a new chapter out. Here is an exert to read for your pleasure of looking at this terrible thing. :D

Sincerely. Anon

**_X-Men: Restoration_ _presents_ The X-Spector**

It was a normal Saturday morning at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters when Professor Xavier and Professor Ororo were making their morning rounds to wake everyone for their mutant classes. Ansleigh was walking upstairs with a bowl of cereal and waved happily as she batted her catlike eyes at the light streaming through the window. She cowered behind her bowl.

"Good to see you up." Storm said. Ansleigh shrugged her shoulders.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light so I get up at sunrise every morning. Not my choice…" She laughed. Ansleigh hummed as she went off down the hallway with a skip in her step.

"Danger room!" Wolverine growled as he came down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Get up! ALL of you!" He hollered. He nodded to Ansleigh. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker.

"It must be a lighting problem. A generator is probably out. I'll go check it." Professor Xavier said as he took the elevator down. The Professor wheeled away as the students began to get up. Kitty phased through her door groggily as Kurt bamfed into the corridor still asleep. Behind him were Richard, Noah, Eric, and Mark were yawning. Mark lay down on the floor as Noah disappeared from sight. Storm raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. The lights stopped flickering but Storm knew that the kids wouldn't even notice. The Morlocks were huddled together in a mass not sure of what to do.

The girls started to rise from their rooms. Coralie and Camlin came out linked to each other as they leaned on each other's shoulders. Marina looked as if she was going to punch someone. Storm turned to Sakura who had a tall glass of water and splashed it on herself with the wave her hand. Reagan leaned against the wall disinterested. Ella sauntered out with her long hair in front of her face as her head hung low. Sarah yelped and turned into a mist. Ella surprised stood straight up as she cleared the hair out of her face. She beamed a smile as she closed her eyes contently. Sarah returned to her normal form as she hid behind Grace who was playing with a seed in her hands.

Wolverine let out a big growl as he counted heads. "Okay, let's go! Let's go! We have a lot of work to do. Invisible, you better follow suit or I'll cream you once I find you!" He yelled as everyone very slowly started to move towards the Danger Room.

They stood in the Danger Room intimidated by what looked like to be a massive robot.

"These things are Sentinels. You might vaguely remember from the Apocalypse battle a few years ago. I brought it back from the battle and let the Danger Room do its thing. Now…look at what the cat dragged in." Wolverine chuckled as he saw Rainier enter the Danger Room. He appeared upset. His fists were clenched and his step was heavy.

"Nobody waited for me! Am I not a part of this group?" He shouted as he pointed his finger at everyone there. They all stared at him in question.

"You earn your spot on this team. Charles may put his confidence in you but I still don't trust you, bub." Logan said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now, as I was saying…the Danger Room cloned these Sentinels. This is most likely what you are going to be going up against since Senator Kelly wants to reopen this program. Be careful, prepared, and do get yourself killed." Logan and Storm walked out and as the metal doors clinked shut, all of them heard a laser powering up.

"No one said anything about lasers!" Mark yelled as he began to bolt off in the distance. Ansleigh and Eric teamed up against the Sentinel closest to them as they began to multiple across the room. A junkyard landscape emerged from the ground. The Morlocks awed at the spectacle as Rainier nodded. He was still impressed. Eric threw a lightning bolt at the Sentinel as Ansleigh concentrated on blowing it up. The head of the Sentinel blew off. Eric and Ansleigh high fived each other. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Marina. Marina nodded as she got an energy bubble ready, Sakura breathed in slowly as she began to rhythmically do a dance. A spout of water rose from the ground. Marina captured some of the water in the purple bubble as she kicked it at an approaching Sentinel. The Sentinel was not knocked over in the slightest bit but the impact of the water did some damage. The Sentinel arm marched towards them. Mark was shouting from the other side. His voice was a muffle among the iron warrior's ground thumping steps.

"SPREAD OUT! SPREAD OUT!" Mark yelled as he threw his dice up in the air and caught them in his hands. "Yes lucky seven!" Suddenly, a Sentinel tipped over. It fell towards Mark and he screamed as he ran out of the way. Ella laughed along with the rest of them as she spread out her arms and attempted to focus her energy around a Sentinel.

"I can't stop them for long so go at him." She said faintly as she fought off her weakness. Richard transformed into his dinosaur form as he attacked the slowed Sentinel who was moving in minute increments. Ella collapsed to the ground as she sighed. Richard wrestled with Sentinel as he pushed it over and scratched at the panels. Reagan sniffed the air as she cringed.

"There are too many!" She said as she picked up the scent of the Sentinels. She looked at Coralie and Camlin in question. "Can you guys, perform the sling shot?" They looked at her with widened eyes.

"I dunno if I can transfer ghost into Sentinels…" Coralie said. Camlin bit her lip as the Sentinels marched towards them. Suddenly, the lights in the Danger Room turned off. The lights started to blink nonstop to see the X-team surrounded by millions of Sentinels.

"The Danger Room is malfunctioning…get out of there! I'm trying to get the door to open." Storm said into the microphone. Kitty squealed as she phased through a Sentinel. Kurt started to bamf people out of the Danger Room. As soon as they were outside, they heard someone scream. It was Coralie as Camlin stared glassy eyed at the door to the Danger Room. A dim sparkle caught the X-team's eyes...

* * *

><p>Read the rest at the new story link on my profile! Good day.<p> 


	22. Allison 'Allie' Daily

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

This chapter is very different. It's about Allie! I have been waiting to write this chapter in a very long time. I have been holding off on Allie because she is such an awesome character…also she is at The Institution. WELL, all the characters are awesome. I love writing each and every chapter. I will definitely draw some characters if I can get around to it. Maybe, spring break?

PLEASE READ my side story- _X-Men: Restoration presents the X Spector_. It's about a ghost who takes over the mansion. It will comprise of three or five chapters depending on how far I want to go with this project. If you guys like them I will definitely write more.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty: Allison 'Allie' Daily_

She heard the sirens as they came. The doors open and shut. She saw the flash of lights, the flash of red. She heard voices that were so far away. She awoke in a cold sweat as she rose from her cot. It was just a dream. Just a mental image of what had happened so long ago. She breathed deeply through her nostrils, trying to catch all the air there was in this vacuum like space. She lifted her arms as she readjusted her weight. The Institution had made her put on steel gloves. She was chained into them. She was monitored all the time since she was one of the dangerous mutants. The Institution didn't want her using her gifts on them, now would they ?

She gazed out to see the others. She looked out the glass to see her sad and hostile neighbor. Everyone knew her as The Nurse. She went by Rogue. She had one of the nicer cells but it was because they wanted to relax her as much as possible. The Institution had implanted some type of virus in her system so they could control her. It was terrifying. She had practically killed the runaway who had apparently escaped from the future. However, farfetched it sounded; she knew that The Institution had the resources and the power to make all things possible. The girl was dragged through the aisle, screaming. Allie covered her ears trying to drown out the noise. The girl glanced over at her with tears in her odd colored eyes…one purple, another gray. Allie knew the girl's fate was sealed…you don't escape from The Institution.

Rogue was sitting in her chair as her hands were balled up in fists. Her red hair covered her face so Allie couldn't see her expression. She heard someone mumble meaningless words under their breath down the hall. She heard a distant cough. But most of all she heard the buzz of the new security that they installed. The glass on their cells was now electrified. Must have gotten a mutant with electricity under his belt. Allie concentrated hard on her surrounding as she tried to control the gravity in the room. Her hands were too heavy and the food she was given was of course weakening her so she couldn't build up strength. She closed her eyes and thought of the days of old. How she used to dance freely, have fun with her friends; go to school without any judgment. Her friends…she squinted her eyes closed as she ceased to remember the memory. _Anne_. She bit her lip as her hands in their metal restraints trembled.

She listened to the buzz. She concentrated on it. She heard a banging as The Reaper slowly approached the door at the end of the aisle. She stopped breathing as he passed. No one messes with The Reaper.

She was alarmed as she heard the door bang to the floor with a huge thud and the metal echoing through the aisle. _What was going on? _Had someone broken into The Institution! People wanted out and not in…

"I have been waiting for you." The Reaper said as Allie recognized his awful voice.

"I should have known it was you." A gruff voice yelled as Allie heard metal clicks. _What was that?_ "Where is SHE!" He yelled. Allie couldn't see anything but Rogue rose alerted by the voice. She was attempting to say something but the virus had taken over her body and she could only speak if The Institution wanted her to.

"Who do you mean?" The Reaper said scoffing at the man.

"You know exactly who I mean." The voice of the man was hostile. The Reaper laughed.

"Put your claws away or else you really will find out why these children fear me so much." The Reaper continued. Guards ran down the hallway as many as ten or twenty. Allie saw them wielding restraints of all kinds. "Stand back. He is fine. I'll deal with him if he doesn't cooperate."

"I'm NOT FINE AND NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I WILL…" He screamed as his rough voice echoed off the walls.

"Rip me to shreds? It will never get to that point. I am much powerful than you. You are on MY territory. How will it feel to be a lab rat?" Allie heard a struggle as The Reaper let out a hiss of pain. The guards dragged the huge man through the aisle as Rogue cried and cried bearing not to look. The Reaper passed by with bloodshot eyes and three long parallel scratched across his chest. He scrutinized Rogue and let out a deep bilious laugh.

"Say goodbye to all your friends…" He snickered. Rogue fell to the ground as she banged the white laminate tiles. There was a person next to him ready to take down orders. "Find out how he got in here. Are you finished with the arrangements of Specimen 322 yet?" The man nodded his head as he grinned. Allie grimaced. The man showed of his purple colored teeth. It made Allie's stomach turn as she debated on whether to run to the toilet or not. She glanced over near her cot as she looked at the old sorry thing. No. "Bring her out then."

She heard the open and shut of the laboratory door. She heard a chinking of something as a figure approached. She gasped as she saw the form. It was the escapee! Though she did not hold the same demeanor. Her long hair neatly brushed back. She was dressed in jeans and a worn leather jacket. Her cowboy boots had metal rings that made chinking sound when she moved. She approached The Reaper and embraced him. Allie was shocked but she wouldn't dare move. She wanted to hide under her cot at the sight. The Reaper let out a snicker.

"Welcome home, dear. You are finally back to your original state." The Reaper said as he broke the hug.

"Oh, yes. I am." She laughed. Allie was chilled to the bone. The laugh was pretty but it had a sinister ring. How could anyone hug THAT man? The girl glanced at her and smiled…and Allie's heart dropped. She had two gray eyes that were dark with evil. They didn't kill her, they used her.

Allie started to pace frantically around the cell as Rogue was in the same state. They were scared. They heard voices so many voices coming from where the man was.

"Looks like Logan definitely came through here…" A woman's voice said. "Did you defeat those guards?"

"Yeah…Eric kind of added too much spark but they will be fine." A girl said. "We have to get these mutants out of these cells."

"Move quickly. We have to get to the main core like the Professor said." The woman said.

"Over here! Get me out first, I'm a technopath." Allie heard from down the hall. "I can disable all the locks within seconds." Rogue looked extremely alarmed as she approached the glass wall still trying to speak. A huge group went by of all mutants like them. One of the girls stopped and she went through the glass as if it were nothing and grabbed Rogue. Rogue pushed her away

"Rogue, what are you doing?" The girl with the ponytail hissed. Allie then realized something…it was Rogue's teammates. She was standing in the presence of the X-Men.

The glass door made a swoosh sound as it was opened. Allison stepped out along with the other confided mutants. The confined mutants did not know what to do. She knew The Institution would bring them down.

"Don't touch her. She isn't in control of her body anymore. The Institution is." Allie pointed out the star like birthmark on Rogue's little exposed skin on her arm. "She can't even talk." A guy with shaggy blond hair came forward.

"Hurry we need to get out of here before they come. We have a minute and 35 seconds to move." The guy with shaggy blond hair and grabbed Allie's metal gloves as they dropped to the ground with a heavy metal clunk. He smiled at her. "Electronic locks." Allie gripped her hands as she began to feel the gravity around her. She breathed in the light, crisp air. _She was free. _She smiled for the first time in a long time as stayed towards the back of the crowd. She would watch their backs. She the guards come as she made the metal door gravitate towards them with all the force she had. The bodies were unconscious before they could hit the ground. She turned and ran with the crowd as she gazed at the confided mutants. They were strong…why would The Institution have them if they were not strong? The group stopped as they entered a huge gymnasium like facility. Allie hadn't remembered life outside that miserable cell. Allie saw five people stand before them.

"Marcos, Sean!" One of the X-Men said shocked. Another one whispered "Abby".

"I guess we need no introduction!" The girl in the fedora hat said. "I'm Natalie Foster, and you will never forget it after I am done with you." She grinned as she flipped back her pretty brown hair. Allie gulped. She appeared to be the leader of the group of five. There was a little girl there grinning evilly as she banged together her fists, her red highlights fiery through her dark hair. The guy turned to electric man. Another guy had his hood up but his hands spit out acid around him as the laminate tiles began to dissolve. There was the escapee standing there as she stared at the crowd with a blank face of indifference.

"Ella?" One of the X-Men said as he realized he was staring at the escapee. One of the girl X-Men sniffed at the air.

"It's her…" She said as her voice shook. The guy went crazy as he ran forward but several X-Men held him back. Another person joined them…it was Rogue. The Institution had taken control of her body once again. These six mutants were no one to be messed with; they had their powers enhanced by The Institution for their own use. How many more mutants were like this?

"Your future doesn't look so bright…" The escapee said as if she didn't care about them. She must have had an encounter with them because the X-Men were taken back.

"You don't remember us?" He said as he gasped at her composure.

"I don't know any of you." She said in a tired voice. Allie gripped her fists together. They were stopping her from her freedom. She thought of Anne. _Anne. _Her best friend who was killed by a drunk driver before her eyes maybe the drunk driver was a nice guy but he had no control because of the alcohol. Just like these five had no control over their own bodies. She would have to knock them over, make them pay. She remembered the good feeling that surged through her veins as her powers manifested the day of the accident. She made the drunk driver's car fly into a tree. It simply looked like an accident as Anne took her last breaths. Allie held Anne's body close as she cried. She realized she had this great power yet it couldn't have come a second before the car hit Anne. She could have stopped the car. The driver would still be alive and Anne would too. It was a cruel twist of fate.

She felt the objects lose gravity around her as the laminate tiles went flying at them. The guy in the hood stepped out and threw acid at the tiles and they melted in the air. Some of the acid flew on the X-Men who let out gasps of agony. She saw sprays of water, electricity flying, purple force fields and she saw people fly across the huge space. One of the X-Men, a girl with dark hair threw water in a whip like form towards the electric man as it hit him. He flew backwards as he turned into his original form. He, however, got back up and instantly turned into the electric man once again as he bolted the girl. She fell to the ground convulsing as a tough looking girl came forward. Her gloved hands created a force field around him. She held him there as another transformed into a dinosaur. She saw huge trees rise out of the ground as they twisted around the four. The six however easily broke through when Abby took control of the girl's movements and made the trees into sprouts again. Rogue came forward and touched one of them with her hand as she mechanically took off her glove. It was the girl with the ponytail from earlier. Rogue had tears in her eyes though…She was knocked out by a nearby mutant but sprung back to life a few moments later. No doubt The Institution at work. They were laughing at them.

Allie smiled as she pinpointed a person out of the crowd. That girl called Abby. She was small and looked sweet but she had sinister motives. She was flailing a person from the X team around in the air. She began to concentrate on her as she breathed in the crisp air. Abby began to scream as she fell to the ground, the gravity crushing her. She was knocked out within minutes. Natalie, the leader turned around as a force field came in front of her. Natalie angry closed her eyes and nodded to Ella as she did the same. She heard a mesmerizing voice say stop. Ella raised her hands in the air as Allie struggled with moving. She had been possessed. She then dropped them to the ground and the whole entire floor shook with tremors. She felt like she was going backwards. Suddenly, she was back where she was holding Abby down with her gravity. Ella had taken them back in time. Natalie grabbed an X-men that standing close to her and kissed him. _What?_

The guy came over to her as he lifted his electrified hands. She screamed as she made him fly up in the air as she cancelled the gravity from around him. He was knocked unconscious as she brought him back down from the rapid elevation change. One of the X-Men yelled something as her short blond hair bobbed side to side.

"Coralie she is on their side." She said as her identical twin was attempting to hold off other mutants that were possessed by Natalie's voice. Allie ran out the nearest door she could. She had to escape. She saw guards fly at her from all directions as she crushed them by weighing them down with gravity. It took forever fighting off the guards and going down mysterious hallways. She finally had reached the doors leading out. She breathed in the fresh air and noticed that other confined mutants had followed her. There was the guy with shaggy blond hair, a girl she had never seen before and another older mutant. They were out of breath. There was a jet outside. The guards were all knocked out, sprawled around the jet.

"Guys! Come on get in!" A huge enormous guy said. Allie hesitated but she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She took the first steps onto the jet as they sat in the comfortable seats. Allie nervous about it also felt a thrill of freedom. The X-Men came running out of the place with many angry people following them carrying other confined mutants. As soon as all of them were on the landing platform running in. The guy closed the door and took off.

Allie noticed that one of them was carrying the big guy who had broken in earlier. There was a loud chatter of voices as the guy took off. There was silence on the plane.

"We need to figure out why the Brotherhood joined The Institution's side." Someone piped up.

"No, we need to find out what they did to Ella and Rogue. How many more mutants are there that we know about? What about them?" Some other person said. They pointed at Allie and the other confined mutants gazed at each other.

"Please tell us what you know…" They begged as they tried to find a way out.

"You mutants are all so pathetic." They heard from somewhere within the cabin. It was from a television screen. It was The Reaper.

"Dr. Bamback!" One of them shouted. The Reaper rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you can't even put two plus two together…Never mind. I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you back the one you call Rogue if you give me back my son. I won't come after the mutants who escaped either since they were going to be disposed of anyways. You have twenty four hours to turn him over."

"We don't have Trent. Who would ever want him?" One of the girls grunted with displeasure. Allie shook with discomfort. She wasn't garbage.

"What about Ella?" One of the younger mutants piped up. The Reaper grinned.

"She was never yours to begin with. Twenty four hours." The screen flashed off as they stared at it in disbelief. Allie couldn't help but feel a little happy even if a dark aura took over the ship as the mutants began yelling at each other pointing fingers as the confined mutants raised their eyebrows. The lot of them silently smiled at each other as they realized they had freedom. _Freedom_. Allie even started to bob her head as she heard Anne's favorite song ringing in her ears.

_A new day will come…the pain will be washed away…by the sunshine…_

She felt the sunshine radiate from outside the jet's windows. She was safe and free if only for a moment, but she would savor this moment forever.

* * *

><p>Happy! Yay! I loved this chapter. I love Allie's demeanor she is transformed by her spirit of freedom back to her bubbly, happy self. The Institution angle isn't over yet. We still have a few chapters left in this crazy story! :D Can't wait to update The X-Spector!Which is going to be next of course. Give me three days to write!<p> 


	23. Trent Bamback

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

The X-Spector is on hiatus for right now. I feel like I need to write this story right now. Since so few reviewed (not after Ocean's Viola), here are some feedback comments for my author's note: D! To Gregarious, I am glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry I've disappointed with Ella turning evil but hey maybe things will turn okay in later chapters. I could change my mind…since that does happen often. S.G., your questions will be answered in full in this chapter where Trent will spill the beans on everything. Ocean's Viola, I missed you lots and I am sorry I do not remember your login ID. Thanks for reviewing a lot. Look forward to seeing your fun comments in the future.

Also, let's celebrate we are into the chapter twenties! Yay, thank you for all of you who have support XMR for this long. Please enjoy as our story comes to a close, another will begin. I have already thought of some ideas for the next season of XMR. It's called X-Men: Redemption! I kind of like the R idea so I just continued with it. Other title I was thinking of was X-Men: Awaken. Also I have decided to make it little narratives of the gang.

Sorry for really late update had to rewrite this chapter three times to get the feeling right. Happy reading!

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty One: Trent Bamback_

He opened his eyes as the sweat poured off his body. He just had screamed his head off. He couldn't control the impulses but they came and went. He felt dazed as if he had arisen out a stupor. He could feel the restraints that they had put on him digging him at the sides. He had been abducted. He heard whispers around the room as he shifted his gaze around his holding location. His father had warned him of this. It smelled rancid and the odor was almost unbearable. It was wet. Everything was wet. That was when he realized he was in the sewers. He grunted as they approached him in the rubble he had caused by his amplified screams. He cringed at the sight of them. He was surrounded by ugly mutants. He saw a familiar face through the crowd of odd mutants.

"Aria." He whispered as the vines grew tighter around him. She grunted.

"How's your father?" She said irritated as she approached him. She stared at him in disbelief with bitter eyes. He shivered. This girl was piercing him with her storm gray eyes. They stared into him as if they could pick away at every secret or dark thing he knew. All of the mutants in the room noticed their connection and immediately left. They didn't want to get involved with Aria's past. They knew better and Lila had the scars to prove it.

"Fine as always." He grunted.

"Still using mutants for his benefit? Looks like you were one of the privileged. Of course, his own son would be way up there with the marquees and dukes of his hierarchy." She laughed sourly as she continued to glare. "I love to look at you in pain. It is satisfying for all the years of damage your father did. Did I tell you that he tried to kill me? Strangle me until I could be barely breath then drop me like a bag of bones. What a doctor he is." She said without flinching. Her gaze steadied as she looked him over. Trent saw her hands trembling though as if he embodied his father's spirits. Trent blinked as he felt the chains become looser. Trent knew his father was crazy.

"You have no idea…" Trent grimaced. He stopped fidgeting and brought his eyes to the disgusting ceiling. He knew that he owed these ugly mutants his life. His father was actually normal before his mother's death. They were known as the perfect family. His father was a doctor, his mother a beautiful housewife and Trent was a great student. His mother died after a mutant killed her in a robbery where his father tried to defend them with rational words. It didn't work. His father lost his mind when he knew that she passed. He locked himself up for hours at a time in her closet. Trent took it hard too and it produced a huge resentment towards mutants everywhere. His father poured all of his savings into The Institution where he and his team worked to look for a cure which would make them completely human. He went insane once he found out that his own son was one of them.

"Trent, I know what kind of person you are. You aren't as evil, cocky, or charming as people believe you have come. I still remember the horrified look on your faces when your demented father brought you down to there… "

"How did you manage to escape?" Trent said as he smoothly diverted the subject. Aria glared at him but answered his question. She held her hands at her sides. Trent noticed they were balled up in fists.

"With a little help from the outside, an invisible mutant named Noah Beech. I don't know about Rogue, Zane, Ella, Allie, or any of the other prized projects; though I heard through the grape vine that some of them escaped." Aria said the tension and anger in her voice elevated. Her eyes burned through Trent. She knew she held in all of her anger towards him. He was trying to be practical so he sternly said through his clenched teeth as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"My father hates me. He really does hate me. He took me around to look at you all; suffering…he never said a word but tortured you all. He took me to see captures. I saw him shoot Ella and Wesley's father who put up too much resistance to the kidnapping of his two children. I saw him shock Zane's parents to death, and I saw him laugh at Allison's parents as they were on national news announcing that their daughter had disappeared. My father worked with Allison's mother in the ER. I watched Ella's little brother, Wesley die. He was just a boy" he paused to stop his voice from becoming choked up. "My father is an evil man who hates me to the core." Trent said disgusted with himself. He coughed as he leaned his head back. "He made me be anti-mutant because he would have killed everyone I carried about."

He thought of the fear in people's eyes as he dominated the hallways chanting terrible things. He was struck by the agony in Sarah Goldman's eyes as she ran to the janitor's closet each time she saw him with tears in her eyes. He had to beat up Marcos several times because he was so defensive of his cousin. He didn't want to but he to keep his image of being a tough jock up. He felt a revolting taste in the back of his mouth as he thought about what he had done.

He saw Aria's tense stance soften as she loosely crossed her arms once again. She looked like she was putting on an act. Before she could formulate her translation of Trent's true intentions, she whipped around at the sound of voices and splashing of feet. From the sound of it, the feet were few. He saw what looked to be students from his school appear. He saw Marina, Reagan, Bobby, and Sarah appear.

Aria angrily grunted as she glanced back at Trent. "What do you X-Men want? Peace and reconciliation?" She shouted as RJ and the other mutants ran in. Trent was kind of surprised to see that they were X-Men but he was reassured when he thought back over all the dirty glares and crying eyes he had seen. Seems about right.

"Give Bamback to us. We need to get Rogue back and he is our ticket." Marina said as stepped forward. Reagan looked at Bobby who raised his hands.

"We can use him together. We need a valuable hostage to set our demands with them." RJ said as he punched Trent in the gut. Trent let out a guttural screech as his entire body flexed.

"We'll fight for him." Bobby said as he began to make the sewer water a glassy white. Trent realized that it was ice. Suddenly everyone was up in arms. Reagan had superhuman reflexes as she shifted right and left avoiding the snapping vines coming at her. She jumped up as one ivy arm was aimed at her feet. Marina had energy beam like force fields as she guarded her friends. However an ice beam hit Marina's force field and bounced in the right place to freeze the ivy chains around Trent. What irony! He chuckled lowly. Trent broken free from his vines easily since the girl that put him in it was too preoccupied to even notice. He jolted up. He wanted to help them defeat his father. He heard a screech from the middle of the crowd.

"STOP!" Sarah said exasperated. Everyone looked at her with shocked eyes. She wasn't one to shout. "D-d-don't f-ight! We n-n-need to join to-get-ther." She said and then she stood up straight, looking more confident than ever. A dramatic change in demeanor came over her as she spoke. "Can't you see that we are all mutants? We all want to be accepted. We are all striving towards the same goal, to see a future where we can be free to roam as we please and not to be judged by our mutations. We need to be rising against The Institution to show them that we are wanting be accepted." Sarah stared at them all with such eyes, filled with compassion, concern, and innocence. Sarah had spoken clearly without a stutter and said such words to move their hearts. Trent saw the tough looking Marina wipe a tear from her eye.

RJ snickered then let out a laugh. "Like _we_ would ever join your cause." RJ pronounced each word with an angry edge that just about sliced Trent's hearing. It disturbed him. Trent knew he had to say something. He would probably end up dead if he uttered these words in front of such people like the X-Men.

"They need you. We need as many mutants as we can get. The Institution is not like anything you had seen before. Rogue is only one of the Elite. My father has raised a mutant army to fight against us. He says a human will not die in this battle and he is exactly right. We will be fighting our own if we want to get to him. I know most of you do not trust me but I am the only one that knows how to defeat him. And we need to get moving now; there are only a few days before this whole entire side of the hemisphere is turned upside down." Trent said as he swallowed his words down. They all stared at him with the most puzzling faces. He breathed slowly in as he felt his nostrils flare. He had to defeat his father.

"How do we know we can trust the likes of you?" Reagan said as she peered at him through her long wavy blond hair.

"I'm a mutant. I'm going to be returned to my father, I would rather it go off with a bang." Trent replied. He told them as detailed as he could his story and they slowly start to come around to tolerating him. They were skeptical of him, of course. He would probably never gain their trust. They did begin to talk to each other though.

"We need to get back to the X-Mansion. There we can formulate our strategies and see what the Professor thinks. We failed at getting to the main core so we need to try again." Bobby said. He couldn't say another word since they saw the tunnel light up in sparks of electricity. The light burned Trent's eyes. He felt the hot sparks fly onto his skin. He heard a familiar voice. It was that stupid blunder block Marcos from school.

"Gotcha!" Marcos said as he popped out of a fuse box attached to the cement wall. He changed from an electric man into what Trent was used to seeing him as. "You guys are stupid. I can travel through any electric lines you got and hiding in a dingy sewer is not a good hiding place."

"Apparently, since you of all people found us." Aria groaned as she held a smug face. Marcos dully smiled at her then glared. Trent glanced around the room to see if Marco's cousin, Sarah was anywhere to be seen. She had disappeared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he replied. Trent smacked his head. Vega was dumb as bricks.

"You want to fight, Vega?" Bobby said as he laughed. Marcos turned from Aria to Bobby. He gave Bobby a skeptical look.

"Cocky and confident as ever, Drake. Why don't we take a spin?" Marcos said as he became a huge bolt of electricity sending deadly shocks through the water. Bobby tried to freeze the water around them but Marcos was too strong. Trent felt his body go numb. Marcos might be stupid but he was powerful. Marcos stopped the shocks as everyone was sprawled out on the disgusting sewer floor electrocuted. "This is just a warning. The Reaper says the deal is off since his son has become a traitor. Next time The Reaper sees you Trent it won't be as your father but as the enemy." Marcos snickered as he left with a zap as Trent saw what he thought was an electric foot slip into the fuse box. He rolled over in pain as he groaned. No one trusted him. No one at all.


	24. Marcos Vega

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><span>_

Thank you for the reviews! I am excited that so many reviewed! I am so sorry about the weeks, months I haven't written anything. I am so sorry. I have been so busy with finals, tests that I haven't got a wink of sleep or been able to do anything leisure. I'm so happy to return to my fav past time: writing!

Irish Ghost- I am glad you like it. Things are beginning to boil over so there are going to be a lot of action scenes in the upcoming chapters. Here are the shout-outs! :D

S.G. –Yeah, I totally see where you are coming from.

Gregarious-I love to refer to new and old characters.

RogueRecruit- Glad you like it. XD

bettycrocker540- I'm glad you like it too. :D

greenstag- I'll see what I can work in with the current cast.

Ocean's Viola- Your input is amazing! O.O

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Two: Marcos Vega_

Marcos zipped through the power lines as he felt the energy surging through him. It was like ice skating on energy. He felt like he was on top of the world. He laughed. Trent was joining those losers. They would soon be defeated, like a squashed bug. Why was he working for The Institution? They said that they would let the Brotherhood live in peace and power. Who doesn't want a little power?

He snickered as he buzzed toward the X-Mansion to see what his enemies were up to. He was sobered by hearing familiar voices. This must have been where Rainier escaped to. He was surprised that Rainier would stoop so low as to go to the enemy. He heard Rainer chuckle. Rainier with them and laughing? He never laughed. He was always stiff and uptight. He went deeper into the mansion as he tried to find a visual. Rainier was sitting next to the fire as he laughed at a muddy colored guy who was cracking jokes. A little girl was petting a cat while she giggled. Ansleigh was causing a light show to happen by exploding the bolts of electricity from Eric. Camlin and Coralie were nearby. Camlin was entranced by her lover boy. Coralie suddenly turned towards him. She stared at him with unmoving focus.

"Guys, we've got company." She smiled deviously. Marcos felt a force go through him. Coralie probably sent a ghost. Camlin was doing the same. He got out of the electric lines and saw Eric get enraged. That kid needed to cool it. The muddy colored dude ran full speed at him as he became mud. Marcos felt him explode as the mud sprayed over him. He short circuited and became his humanoid form. The mud guy punched him. Marcos saw Rainier's expression of horror and of shock. Rainier had joined them.

"What are you doing here, Vega?" He said as he got up out of an armchair.

"What are you doing with these geeks?" Marcos said as he felt the electricity start to pulse through him again. Rainier walked up to him as the X-Men parted the ways. Camlin held Eric back with a tug of the hand.

"They don't betray their friends. They didn't betray me when we were in training. You guys always went running. The Brotherhood has no sense of camaraderie and that is why it never worked. We acted like it for sure but you were quick to turn your back on me. I heard what you guys did at The Institution. Betraying your own kind to stay safe, to stay in power. THAT is what COWARDS do." Rainier sneered at him as the little girl peered from around him.

"Rainier! You have no self-worth! You are reduced to babysitting while the battle is going on out there! You should be fighting." Marcos spit.

"I heard what you did to Vanessa! Doesn't she already have enough pain? Now you are letting that ruthless Bamback experiment on her!" Rainier yelled as he walked up to Marcos as he jabbed his finger in his chest. Marcos was thrown on the ground as Marcos tried to maintain himself in his electric form. Rainier loomed over him.

"Hm, I seem to know who you care about! Is Levi and Hope here too joining with you scum!" Marcos got up off the floor as he signaled around with his arm. Rainier's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Rainier said as he got enraged at the Marcos. Marcos laughed in contentment.

"Oh, you never knew…did you? They left us." Marcos snickered pleased with himself.

"Rainier!" said a firm voice from the background. It was Storm and Professor X. They probably had heard the commotion. Rainier had fury ablaze in his eyes but he bit his lip, held his chin high and backed away. Marcos laughed.

"Are you listening to them? He is just an old man past his prime." Marcos laughed.

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Vega." The professor said in a calm but firm voice. Marcos snickered.

"I don't take orders from an old man." He chuckled. Suddenly, his body became limp with pain as he fell onto his knees. It was the old man! He had control over his every move. Marcos saw all of them loom over him as he struggled. He heard a soft voice inside of his mind. _We offer refuge for those who need it but for those who seek to taunt and fight, we cannot offer such a thing. Please leave. _

Marcos felt a release as he became scared and before he even knew his body was moving back through the cable lines towards the Brotherhood home for relay in communication. The Institution had sent him on runs yet he had no idea what they were planning but it was good. It was very good. He would get his piece of the cake. He jumped out of the phone cable and saw that the home was unoccupied except for Natalie who was eying him with a disturbing tenseness.

"Hello, Marcos." She said as she got up from the couch. His arms tensed as he cautiously moved into the room. The only person that intimidated him was her. She was so unpredictable. She was ruthless. She was pure evil to the strongest concentration.

He didn't say anything but he stood his ground. After a few moments of silence, he muttered "Hey, Foster."

"Why did you come here? When everyone else is at The Institution?" She asked playfully as her eyes brightened. He shook his head slowly.

"I just feel comfortable here." He slowly let the words formulate in his mouth. Her eyes turned dark as she stepped closer to him. "You better be just taking a break. You are a dumb fool if you let anything pass those lips of yours because you will have the whole universe angry at you. You are a messenger, nothing more. If you find out anything keep it to yourself. Hopefully, you aren't dumb enough to go joyfully running off and joining those X-Men or the others. Say anything and I will personally present your worst nightmare: forever swimming in the middle of the great Pacific Ocean where no one will find you. I'll just take the jet and drop you straight in." She laughed as she strutted out of the room tipping her hat before leaving. Marcos sat there as he gripped his hands in fists. He couldn't swim and she knew it.

He sighed as he vaguely reminisced where he had grown up in the Bronx. He bit his lip remembering that Sarah was his cousin. Yet, she joined the wrong side. She was always too weak. She stuttered all the time. She couldn't defend herself. She was too jumpy at everything. Yet, he felt an obligation to protect her, she was family. She always would be family but he couldn't lose sight of his own safety. She was too frail for him to take care of. He couldn't handle frail. He could only fight.

He looked up and saw Vanessa peering in at him through a portal while he saw Dr. Bamback's mad wacky laboratory. Vanessa had changed. They had to buzz cut her hair on the underside of her skull to insert probes or something. He guessed they were done with experimenting on her. She looked tougher and a whole lot meaner. Marcos felt the aura in the room. Dr. Bamback stepped into view.

"We are ready for you, Marcos." Dr. Bamback smiled as he gazed intensely at Marcos with his green eyes. There was a loud clunk at the door as he heard two voices overlap each other yelling. The door went flying aside as Levi and Hope approached Marcos. Dr. Bamback had a fury at them but then grinned evilly at Hope.

"Don't do it, Marcos! They are not who they say they are. They will destroy your life. Look at what they did to so many of our friends. Vanessa…" Hope trailed off. She gazed at Dr. Bamback with fear.

"Oh, you've come back! Haven't you, you little conniving genius! You'll never be able to escape this time. Marcos, I'll have your neck soon enough." He laughed as throughout his hand through the portal and black fog consumed Hope. Levi was next to her trying to help her but the fog had already cleared. All there was, was a black X on Hope's neck. Levi gasped as he quickly picked up an armchair and threw it through the portal. The portal sealed shut. Marcos had no idea what was going on but the chances were that Dr. Bamback would not be speaking to him in a very long time. Natalie walked into the room, holding a glass of lemonade.

"Oh, the air duds, oh I mean air dud came back." She said pointing to Hope's limp body that was on the floor. She giggled but Levi was way past enraged.

"You destroyed it all. Our friendship, our group. You were the one who came in here and said we had a calling to a higher purpose. You are the weak link. You try to manipulate anyone you want." Levi growled as he approached Natalie. Natalie took a step back.

Marcos had to do something to make it up to Dr. Bamback. He had to be a part of the plan, he wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be safe. He did the only thing he could think of. He sent more than enough volts through Levi's system to stun him unconscious. He sat down on the floor as he saw two old friends unconscious. He had just seen Dr. Bamback with mutant powers or something incredible.

Natalie let out a long hard laugh. "You might be dumb but you know who is stronger. Dr. Bamback might have something in for you after all. Just as long as you can keep Dr. Bamback's mutation under wraps or else you will end up drowning in the Pacific Ocean, alone." Marcos gulped down his fear as he saw another portal open up through the wall and there was a clean lab table just for him. Dr. Bamback signaled him with pride as he stepped through the portal. This was the only way he could stay safe.


	25. Sakura Shimizu

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><span>_

We only have 8 characters left. We come to a close of this story it's about to go off with a bang. I'm super excited to write the end because what is coming in the sequel is quite amazing. There are a lot of canon characters from the XME universe that are going to be featured within the next coming chapters. They will surprise you to see what side they are on.

The story currently is at the most confusing part so bear with me. It will all make sense in the end.

Here is the list of characters left to write about: Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, April Stone, Lyra Bell, Lila Hawk, Zenith Franklin (maybe…he is mine so I dunno what to write about him since his role has been minimal)

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Three: Sakura Shimizu _

Ansleigh was silent as Sakura gazed around the room. Sakura paced back and forth but she noticed this was bothering Ansleigh. Ansleigh shifted on the edge of her bed gazing out the window. Sakura couldn't help brighten her no matter what. Who could? Her happy-go-lucky personality was dimmed with the news that Bamback didn't want his horrible son, Trent back anyways so they wouldn't be having Rogue any time soon. She was saddened by the fact that this Institution had taken over a mutant's mind and body. She left the room to leave Ansleigh by herself. She walked down to Marina's and Kitty's room but hesitated to knock. They definitely wouldn't be the slightest bit happy since Rogue was stuck. The Professor, Ororo, and Logan were busy with calling other honorary X-Men back while they were just sitting there like ducks. She walked past Grace's room and decided to knock. She heard a muffled mumble and saw the door swing open to a jungle like place. Grace had had one of her episodes again.

"Are…okay?" Sakura spit out. She couldn't speak English no matter how much she studied it. She, however, maintained a perfectly positive personality about it. She wouldn't be Sakura, if she didn't. Sakura held her hands closely to herself as she glanced around at the plants that were moving around. Grace turned the lights off abruptly and closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine…as always." Grace said. Sakura decided not to say anything else. They heard a commotion downstairs and quickly ran to see what it was.

"What…happening!" Sakura yelled down to Richard who was jumping off the railing. He

Richard was about to say something g but Zenith interrupted his line of thought as he bolted up the stairs. They all saw a blur of green and red.

"Bamback is in the HOUSE. Get out all of you!" He screamed crazily as he slammed the door to his room.

"The Prof decided to welcome Trent in the mansion. It is causing a lot of commotion. I didn't like him but a lot of people have stronger opinions about him." Richard said as he looked up the stairs. Grace ran back to her room. "Marina and the others are deeply upset over the issue since they heard the news first hand. I heard Bobby went out to the trails nearby. Reagan and Sarah are training in the Danger Room along with the new comers Allie, and Zane." Sakura lifted her eyebrows.

"You sure know a lot…" Sakura said as she saw Trent Bamback in the Professor's office. They were just staring at each other intently…probably having a telepathic conversation.

"I was kicked out of the DR session because I kept asking questions…" He said with a little hesitation. Sakura chuckled softly as Richard and her spied on what the Professor was saying to the unwelcomed newcomer. Sakura was off put by the idea of welcoming the son of the man behind anti mutant campaign but if the Professor trusted him…why couldn't she? Though he had dumped a cup of jello in her hair for speaking in a funny accent…

Mark crashed, well tumbled, down the stairs holding his die in one hand and a die in the other. He dusted himself off and jumped up, looking a little dizzy. Sakura let out another easy laugh. "If…we…welcome…HIM…all probabilities LEAD TO DEATH!" He hysterically said as he showed Sakura and Richard the dice. They both raised their eyebrows and looked into the office where the Professor and Bamback were staring at them with confusion.

"Be patient, good will come." Sakura smiled at him as the Professor and Trent approached. Sakura felt a little fear but she had to maintain her peaceful flow because green haired boy was freaking out at her feet.

Mark said in reply "Really! We...are..going..to..die. Do you understand?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. Mark sighed as he fell to the ground as Sakura patted his green hair.

"We are not going to die...Professor trusts him…that says something good. Rainier is good so Trent can be good, too." Sakura said logically like her dad always use to say. _Everyone can be good. It is a choice._ Her dad was always optimistic even in his line of work as an environmental engineer. Her mother was always sunny and had a bright, peaceful deposition. The both of them loved each other and loved the world. Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered her parents who were so very far away from her.

"Thank you, Sakura for having the right attitude about our guest. Everyone, I am sure you know Trent Bamback but he is not as bad as he seems." The Professor said. Mark backed away wide eyed at Trent then ran upstairs yelling for Zenith.

"Hi…" Sakura stuck out her hand warmly trying to suppress the anger that she had against him. All those times he had ridiculed them at school, not even knowing that they were mutants but people. She thought he was horrible for bullying but her parents had always told her to be welcoming, peaceful, sunny…Trent shook it nervously.

"Sakura, Richard. Since you are the only ones willing to meet Mr. Bamback…please show him around." The Professor said…as Richard and Sakura stared at each other. Trent said nothing the whole time Sakura blabbered on about the mansion. Richard stared at him with fire in his eyes. Trent had several confrontations though that was more than aggressive. He almost got blasted by Eric. Marina put a force field around her part of the hallway so he bounced off of it. Zane and Allie came out of the DR session ready to beat him to death. Allie rose him in the air as Zane grabbed the nearest electrical appliance. Sakura had to explain to them that he was okay but they weren't convinced. Trent still said nothing.

Sakura was astonished by the amount of beatings he was taking…without getting angry, or fighting. It seemed to be the opposite of his personality at school. Richard seemed surprised too so he finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you talk and why are you acting like an entirely different person?" Richard asked with a hint of anger as he paused for Trent to respond. Sakura gripped Richard's shoulder. Richard was known for rising to anger very quickly. She remembered the incident where someone had eaten his box of cereal. Before anyone knew it, there was a massive dinosaur stuck in the kitchen as everyone ran out. They learned very quickly that you don't eat others' boxes of cereal at the X-mansion. Trent just stared at him with fearful eyes and took a pen and a notepad out of his back pocket. He wrote a note and held it up.

_I can no longer speak. _

"What?" Sakura said as she looked up at the bully she had been intimidated by. He scrolled another line. Richard dropped open his mouth id disbelief.

_My father took away my ability to speak because I betrayed him. _

"Wait…a minute…why would your father think you betrayed him?" Richard said trying to think of an explanation logically. Richard couldn't possibly think of why a father would hate his son so much…He had attacked everyone he loved when his mutation first occurred but they still loved him. Sakura could never think betrayal would cross her parent's mind.

_I gave his master plan to all of you. _

"WHY!" Richard yelled, clearly confused by the defenseless teenager before them. Trent quickly wrote something else. Sakura gripped Richard's shoulder opening up her sack on her side.

_Because I HATE my father. _

Richard stood there speechless. Sakura pulled out a water bottle from her bag as she felt the heat from the room leaving and going into Richard. She broke open the bottle and whipped the water at Richard stunning him from his transformation. Trent had been given more than enough time to scribble down a few lines.

_I am a mutant and he hates me. He threatened to kill me. This was his punishment…and I deserve it. _

Sakura could only think of one thing to do so she hugged him. Without any hesitating, she threw her arms warmly around the raven haired boy. He seemed so sad. Richard had cooled down quite a bit and came back. H stuck out his hand and shook on it. Trent accepted it.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to blow up you like that." Richard said as Sakura nodded in agreement. "I'm usually laidback…" Richard turned towards Sakura. "Hey, Sakura...take him to the secret location?" Sakura enthusiastically nodded as she pulled Trent along and climbed another set of stairs. They kept climbing until they saw a glimmer of light peeking through a door to what seemed to be an attic. Sakura, Richard, and Trent climbed into the stuffy space and walked around piles of boxes. There was a door on the very end that Sakura threw open to let in a gust of fresh air. It was the roof and there were lawn chairs sitting out around a bird fountain. There were lots of exotic plants and a canvas canopy overhead. It was beautiful. It was Sakura's little piece of paradise and she loved it. In the X-Mansion everybody got on people's nerves especially privacy. Sakura made this solace so she could maintain her composure and soon showed Richard it due to his cereal meltdown.

"This is for when you need an escape. Which might be often if you think about it?" Sakura noted as she thought about how many people had tried to attack him. All of them heard a lot of talking below and they peered over the side of the mansion. The honorary X-Men were here. She turned towards Trent and saw that he was holding up a piece of paper and written across it was….

_Thank you. _


	26. Vanessa Warren

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

Thank you for all who reviewed! We've made it to 200! I didn't think I could even make that many reviews on my works since X-Spector is done for right now…hooray! Go check it out. I highlighted a lot of characters and it has a lot to do with why people in the following chapter (Shiloh's chap) do what they do. Since a lot of you were concerned with being in the dark. I really enjoyed writing that.

We have nine characters left. Thank you for correcting me bettycrocker540. I was writing Vanessa and Laura's chapters at the time so I didn't realize the mistake. Here is the list of characters left to write about: Zane Anderson, Laura Francess, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, April Stone, Lyra Bell, Lila Hawk, Zenith Franklin (maybe…he is mine so I dunno what to write about him since his role has been minimal) and a surprise character chapter! :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Four: Vanessa Warren_

Vanessa watched Dr. Bamback put away the chemicals that he had made his own son mute. She was forced to administer it into his drink when he stopped to get coffee on the way to the X-Mansion. She wasn't surprised to see Dr. Bamback turn on his son like her father had turned on her. Her father had remarried after her mother and older brother Jake died, fairly quickly to a horrible woman named Tess. She had a daughter named Olivia. They both tormented her with calling her nasty names and blaming every spilled glass on her. She became rebellious for attention but her father only saw it as a nuisance. Then her mutation developed and she was desperate for help so she confronted her father about it only to have him hit her across the face. She was forbidden to ever talk about her mutation again. She ran away to see her father's reaction but soon found out that he had moved on with Tess, his daughter Olivia and new born son, Jack. Not once, did she see a tear for her, his daughter. So much for the phrase, blood is thicker than water.

Throughout life, she had been toughened by everyone treating her as a punching bag. Eventually, no one bothered her because of her intimidating glare and her direct, blunt tone. She wanted to prove herself. She didn't let anyone try to take her down but she felt very differently on the inside: inadequate. She ignored this part of her because she wanted to be the strongest.

She felt a deep sense of guiltiness that she had let The Institution control her. She tried to fight it but she didn't try hard enough. She didn't want to, in a way. She knew that she would become stronger and that thrilled her. She didn't want to be weak. But even then, they had changed her, experimented on her. She felt their presence with her every move. She heard the chink of the test tubes and got up from the lab stool to go the lounge where the others were. She wondered what Rogue was thinking since she was the most trapped of all of them. She had been experimented on the longest.

Vanessa watched Natalie as she sat in a chair staring at them all. She had a communicator which she whispered who knows bloody what in. She mumbled a few phrases. She grinned evilly as her eyes darted around the room and she laid eyes on Sean. She motioned for him to come forward. She lifted an eyebrow coyly as Sean approached. He was extremely loyal to her and Dr. Bamback that it made Vanessa sick. Sean had changed incredibly since the confrontation between the two of them where he had burnt Vanessa's hand, leaving behind a permanent scar that blistered badly.

"I think some of the scientists want a sample of your acid…run along" Natalie said as she pointed to the lab door where Vanessa had just come from. She cocked her hat back and leaned back in her chair. The steel door slammed shut. Had Sean realized his mistake yet? He was ruthless being that didn't care an ounce about humans yet he was working for the biggest bad anti-mutant protestor of them all. Everything was counter intuitive at this stupid Institution.

Vanessa didn't know what her role was at The Institution but she saw that there was more than just an anti-mutant revolution going on. Yet then again, did any of them know what their roles were? They were all mutants driving an anti-mutant protest. It was counter intuitive but they were threatened and rewarded with power. She was forced. She sat there staring at the others and she simply couldn't stand the silence. The more silence there was the more she thought about the entire thing…the more she feared The Institution and its master. She grew to know why The Institution mutants called Dr. Bamback "The Reaper". They were experimented on until they keeled over and kicked the bucket. They were ripped apart and put back together in the most grotesque fashions. Vanessa felt the shaved layer of her hair as she winced from touching the place they had put small probes into her head. Whatever they were… The Institution had control over her. She felt portals opening without the willpower from her mind across the labs. She had metal contraptions on her wrists that released portals bigger than she ever made them before. She felt that she was losing grasp on everything she loved so much. She thought about the boxes of medicine that they had raided from all the hospitals. Why had they stolen it? What was it being used for? She thought about all of this in the silence.

To stop the silence…She turned on the television and saw that there was a news broadcast. Everyone gathered around to see what the latest news was in Bayville. They saw images of people suffering with black Xs on their necks. There were countless images of people at the hospital, doctors baffled by the shortage of medicine, and newly dug graves. They were dying of an epidemic. Vanessa quickly connected the dots as she glanced back at Natalie who was uninterested in the events. They were going to cause World War Three.

"People are dying…and you don't seem to care. They are dying!" Vanessa argued as she approached her. Natalie looked at her blankly.

"You prepare yourself for the worst when you are around here all day." Natalie uttered as she adjusted the fedora hat. "Haven't you already seen it? You knocked over a train, stole a jet…stole boxes of medicine…You have been accused of murdering the innocent by the reports The Institution sent out. You were experimented on against your will…the epidemic is just another stepping stone for The Institution. I think you should ask your leader Mystique if you want answers. But then again, you haven't seen her for weeks." Natalie snickered as she walked to the lab, leaving all of them appalled.

She hated to say it but Natalie was right. They were being used. Vanessa knew not to say anything because if you said something you were a goner. She glanced over at Marcos who looked more than typical. His usual, was being a loud mouthed moron but Vanessa could see right through that she had lived with electric brain for more than two years.

"What are you hiding?" She verbalized loudly across the room as everyone stared at Marcos. Macros gawked back with surprise eyes that grew larger by the minute. Abby suddenly, held him up in the air.

"Are you not telling us something?" Abby growled as she tossed him around the lounge like a rag doll. "TELL ME now!" She screamed.

"Stop throwing your hissy fit and put the guy down so he can tell us what he knows." Ella said off in a corner as she got up from her nap. Abby dropped Marcos on the ground and approached Ella.

"What do you think, you know? I have true power. I should be at the top, I should know everything. BUT this dumb cinder block knows more than I do!" Abby said as she pointed her finger at Ella. Ella raised an eyebrow. Abby then tried to pick Ella off the ground but Ella was too quick. She stopped time around Abby by raising a hand. Ella then walked up to Abby and flicked her on the head. Time returned to Abby who was frightened as she caught her breath.

"Little children should be punished." Ella sneered and helped Marcos up off the floor. "Now, what do you know?" as Marcos coughed, he sat down in a chair.

"I really can't tell you guys. Dr. Bamback would have my head." Marcos said. The lab door swung open and Dr. Bamback stepped out with Natalie and Sean. Sean had a new device strapped on his arm. He grinned evilly at it.

"It is time to reveal everything." Dr. Bamback said as he motioned for Sean and Natalie to take their seats. "As, you may know I have had you all on a wild goose chase. I will start from the beginning. First, I have worked for the anti-mutant protests for many years but this was just a cover to get humanity on my side. I also wanted them to weed out the impure mutants who scavenge the earth only to hide their powers. It was easy because I didn't have to lift a finger to get those ugly, sewer crawlers out of the way. The illusions of mass massacres were brilliant and got the job done." He walked around the middle of the room and glared at them all.

"You all did it for me by the command of Mystique. Mystique, however, isn't really Mystique but my apprentice Natalie Foster. She led you all to believe that there was a Mystique in your midst but in actuality there wasn't. It was her, the whole time. I worked on an elite race of mutants that could take control of the world. I set up my laboratories and gathered every promising mutant from around the world. I spread a virus among humans and now the people are on their knees for a cure. We shall give it to them. They will see us all as superior and we will rise above them with a mutant army. However, this is not by my own accord. Meet my leader, Magneto." He said as he stepped aside to show an opening in the floor and out of rose a man in metal helmet. It was Magneto, the mutant that even the actual Mystique bowed to. All of the Brotherhood members glanced at each other in horror and confusion.

_What just happened? _Vanessa sat there for a moment soaking all of the information in. She connected the dots and saw that Dr. Bamback was a terrible, evil man but a genius. He got rid of the weak mutants by their acts of treachery and turned everyone against the X-Men. Then, he was going to deliver a cure that would save humanity so that they would praise mutants. Sean and Natalie began to clap. It then was Abby and Marcos. Rogue sat petrified in the face, trying to gain control of her body. Ella clapped slowly with a straitlaced face. Vanessa clapped quietly as she processed all of it.

"Thank you, thank you, my children." Magneto declared, stepping off the platform. "I know you have anticipated my arrival and you have been left in the dark through this horrid mess but Dr. Bamback has said: I am the Ringleader in this circus. We shall rule over the human race forever and destroy every mutant that stands in our way." Vanessa knew that the people would now see her more powerful than evil. She would be at the top. She would be safe and praised. Did she really want that? She was no longer serving a mutant oppressor but a mutant god that Mystique served. She finally saw what Sean had been talking about; there would be no peace between the mutants and the nonmutants. The mutants were victims of oppression and condemnation by the humans. There was only a power struggle. She smiled and clapped louder. _I f only her father could see her now_.

* * *

><p>Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Vanessa is complex because she is eager to prove to her own self that she is strong but she feels like she is inadequate as a mutant and daughter. Her father replaced her right away and she feels a sense of betrayal. This is what drove her to join the Brotherhood.<p>

Okay, on to the BIG mighty twist. Magneto was behind it the whole time! Dr. Bamback was only a pawn. I have been waiting to write this in and tried to drop several cues. Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it.

Sincerely. Anonymous


	27. Laura Francess

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

Thank you for all who reviewed! We've made it to 200! I didn't think I could even make that many reviews on my works since X-Spector is done for right now…hooray! Go check it out. I highlighted a lot of characters and it has a lot to do with why people in the following chapter (Shiloh's chap) do what they do. Since a lot of you were concerned with being in the dark. I really enjoyed writing that.

We are closing in on the end but do not fret. A sequel is COMING! It will be written in third person and have a lighter, fun quality that I have skipped out on a lot. Sorry, but it a serious theme to play on.

Vote on a title (sorry…you have to do this again) X-Men: Retaliation, X-Men: Project Omega, X-Men: Revelation, or come up with an awesome title of your own. If I receive a lot of alternative titles then I'll have you guys vote again in the next chapter. Or put up a poll.

Also I am taking suggestions for what will happen next. This is just not an OC story but a story where you have a say. So send me your suggestions for the sequel that is. (Funny scenes and quips or action sequences. Pairings, teammates, enemies, etc…)

We have nine characters left…the last will be an awesome grand slam that none of you will see coming! Here is the list of characters left to write about: Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, April Stone, Lyra Bell, Lila Hawk, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Five: Laura Francess _

Laura watched enviously, sitting in the background. She watched the X-Men run towards their old friends and forget about her and the Morlocks. Did they even really need them? They had all this help. She pursed her lips as she felt her grasp on her new friends slip away. She would always be trash; she would always be in the background. Who could possible love a mutant who was blue and had such a dangerous mutation?

"Laura, they are your friends. They have not abandoned you." Professor X said, rolling in his wheelchair beside her. She started but pressed her lips together tightly to avoid saying something that would offend the Professor.

"I know Professor but I feel like I am being rejected." Laura sighed, looking at the Professor with concerned eyes. She diverted her gaze to Kitty who was jumping up and down ecstatically in front of a girl with long black hair.

"Amara! We missed you! OMG! Rayne you came too!" She squealed as she hugged Amara and a girl with shaggy blond hair. "You guys look so awesome!" They laughed.

"Kitty, you grew taller! We always thought you were short for your age. By the way…has your cooking gotten any better?" Amara joked, Kurt shook his head behind Kitty. Laura remembered the scene in the kitchen a few weeks ago where Rainier and Kurt were tossing around muffins. Laura gave them a weird look as she grabbed an apple on the way out. Next thing she knew was she heard a huge 'bang'. She walked back into the kitchen to see that Rainier or Kurt were nowhere in sight but Vince was standing there looking at the wall with his mouth open. Laura craned her neck and saw that there was a muffin lodged in the wall. Vince tried to say something but she walked out sampling whispering the word 'boys' underneath her breath. _So that was who made the muffins. _

Kitty gave them both a stern look as they tried to hold in their chuckles. "I've been working with Rayne to help migrate animals out of the path of destruction land developers. We've had success so far. So I see the Prof has been working on building up a new team while we were gone." Amara pointed to the group of mutants staring at them blankly. Laura changed her focus and started to listen to a more interesting conversation. She saw a big beastlike man standing next to a guy dressed up like he was from the seventies.

"Charles, we have discovered so much from being in Japan. Forge has made multiple advances in technology that could be used to disable Sentinels. I have been researching ways to reverse the process of amplifying powers that The Institution had put on young mutants. Their particular form now is unstable and could be detrimental to everyone around them." The man said.

"That is great news, Hank. We have also picked up a technopath at The Institution who could help both of you. Zane, please meet Professor Hank McCoy and Forge." Zane, the kid with shaggy bleach blond hair shook hands with both of them then all of them began to talk about their projects.

Hank went over and talked to Sakura about her parents. Laura causally walked over to Shiloh who seemed to be clinging to Spyke's leg. He was talking to a blond guy and a brown haired kid.

"So Sam, where were you sent?" Spyke said after he summarized his activities with the Morlocks. Sam laughed a little.

"I was sent with Jamie and Berserker to check out suspicious activities in the mountains. The Prof thought there was a connection to The Institution. We found an old laboratory and sent the samples to Professor McCoy. So are the Morlocks adjusting well to the X-Mansion?" Sam said, sighing at Jamie who was multiplying among them snooping around.

Lyra came beside Laura. "What's up, Laura? This isn't like you, you aren't shy at all. " Lyra was a nice shimmery green color and her hair was silver.

"Nothing, I just feel out of place…" Laura said gazing at the joy going around outside the mansion. It seemed like nothing had happened; the subway accident, the massacre, The Institution. Laura knew it would be over soon. She knew they would train even harder to retrieve the mutants that were in harm's way.

"We all do. Look at The Institution mutants. They are all buggy eyed. They just got here a few days ago…let's go talk to them to get your mind off of this alienation." Lyra said. Laura smiled and leaped in front of Lyra, leading her over the scared mutants. She wasn't going to alienate herself. She couldn't.

"Hi guys, I dunno if we met but I'm Laura and this is Lyra. If you can't keep our names straight then just call her Bell. It's her last name, she won't mind." Laura laughed, glancing at Lyra. Lyra gave her a smug nod.

A girl with brown hair stepped up. "I'm Allie. Nice to meet you. This is April." An older girl with long red hair stepped out in front of Allie who clearly rolled her eyes, mumbling something beneath her breath. She flipped her hair back. She looked like a popular mutant Laura had seen before.

"JEAN!" Someone squealed. April's eyes suddenly flared up with a fire.

"Who said that? I'm April, April Stone so don't you ever mistake it!" April snapped. She mumbled, sticking out her hand, Laura shook it reluctantly. The person who had called her Jean did not come forward or even fess up.

"Maybe you could dye your hair. I could see a nice blond or hazelnut color." Laura said. April stared at her as if she were an idiot.

"You really should stop jabbering so much. Don't you ever think of what comes out of your mouth?" April snorted. "My mutation is my hair; I can't dye it or cut it." She flipped her hair back proudly. Laura gave her a glare.

"April! Play nice." Allie said as she smiled through her teeth. Laura turned to see that Lyra had run off with Shiloh to go paint something (probably). April put her hand on her hip and shrugged. Laura concentrated her attention on the Professor.

"Alright, everyone let's congregate inside to work out our plans. Ororo you can talk over from there." Professor X said as all the children started to go in. Inside, Professor Monroe addressed the entire crowd of people.

"I know that everyone is excited to see that some old students are here to help but this is not the time for fun and games just yet. We have to become a solid team, a family. Numerous numbers of you have grown in maturity in these past several weeks from the turn of events in Bayville. There…" There was a knock on the mansion doors. Everyone turned around to see the doors fly open and a guy carrying in a limp body. Ororo flew down from the staircase and helped the guy. The guy was big and muscular like Rainier but he was much more casually dressed. The girl he was carrying had blond hair with blue streaks through it. She had a nasty black mark on her neck that seemed to radiate energy. Laura's eyes widened at the sight. Laura squeezed her hands. There was so much chaos and no control. She gripped her palms tightly and bit her lip.

"We had nowhere else to go. Please, please help us." He pleaded as he set the girl down on the marble floor. She breathed out a flustered sigh.

"What happened?" Ororo said, examining the girl's body.

"Dr. Bamback has sent out a virus among the people. He distracted the people with illusions of The Brotherhood massacring people so he could steal medicine that could cure the virus. He then told them all mutants caused this virus. Anyone who looks like a mutant has been taken to the Mutant Response Division. Bamback wants the mutants wiped out and he goes to great lengths to do it. Hope has been affected with the virus." He said quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Calm yourself." Storm said in a controlled voice. Rainier ran towards him.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" Rainier said, diverting his eyes to Hope who was suffering. Rainier pursed his lips together as he saw the once confident, know-it-all Hope crumbled in a heap. She was suffering.

"Get her to the infirmary. Grace get all the herbal remedies you have. Sakura and Laura come with me." Storm said as she marched up the stairs with a strained look. Levi collapsed to the floor, looking ragged and exhausted. Rainier picked up Hope's body. She followed Rainier and Sakura to the infirmary wing with Professor X behind them.

Once in the infirmary wing, they laid her down on a cot. It was quiet. Storm and Grace came in with Marina behind them carrying plants in a purple bubble of energy. Laura wasn't sure what she was doing there because she couldn't help her. She could kill her. She had a power that was too great for anyone to imagine. She could dehydrate anything. She couldn't grow plants, let alone look at one yet she was called in here to help someone survive a crazy virus. No control.

Professor X consulted with Ororo and then left. "Okay girls, we need full cooperation. Professor Xavier has put me in charge of the finding a cure for this type of virus that we have named the X virus. He is forming teams to go investigate the whereabouts of The Institution. We are putting a stop to this all. It ends now." She said. "Laura, you are in charge of keeping her body dry and sweat free. Just breathe in and out as we talked about." Laura stared at her terrified; her hands shook at her sides. Storm and she had talked about why she was afraid of using her powers. It didn't go well since she forced herself to forget about the orphanage and that horrid woman she had almost killed. The woman had provoked her many times by prodding her with a rod saying she was ugly and useless. She then thought about the darkest thoughts about making the woman suffer. Suddenly she writhed and screamed on the ground. Laura noticed that she felt soaked in water and that was when she noticed that she had dehydrated the woman. The memories had resurfaced and so the shy, coward of a girl. She ran away when she found the Morlocks who accepted her, her blue skin and all. Laura had always been brash but over the last few weeks she took more time to think her actions over but still had a swell of emotions to go with them. Laura breathed. She raised her hands above the girl and all the voices in the infirmary faded to the background as she concentrated.

She felt the water being drawn into her. She felt the life force of Hope. She steadied the intake of water as the sweat particles dissipated. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good Laura. Just keep doing that while we make a remedy." Storm said. Grace handed her several herbal plants.

"The…the…reaper…" Hope coughed. "Look at stolen g…" she continued until she fell into unconsciousness. Levi burst into the infirmary. Hope breathed heavily.

"Is she okay?" Levi said. Storm feed her a concoction of herbs. Hope's heavy breathing ceased.

"She's stabilized but not cured. I'll stay here with her. If her condition worsens then I'll be sure to notify you all. Laura…" Ororo trailed off. Laura raised her hands above Hope and breathed in and out calmly. The sweat poured off of her like bullets. Laura now knew that her mutation wasn't a burden anymore. She was helping someone. Laura looked down at the calm Hope and she knew the X-Men would do all they could to save the other mutants. They would find the cure and heal all the people affected with the virus. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. There was nothing too big for the X-Men to conquer.

* * *

><p>Laura is awesomeness. She shows her soft and fearful side through this chapter. Later you will get to see how she reacts around chaotic situations. She likes control but usually doesn't think her actions through. So excited to get to the finale of this thing. It is going to AMAZINGGG!<p>

Sincerely. Excited. Anonymous


	28. Lila Hawk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

Awesome! 212 reviews. Thank you for everyone who reviewed in the past. cullenflower, RogueRecruit, callofduty1944, XxxCloudyxxX, bettycrocker540, S.G., Anonymous Person, Muse of Storytelling, Irish Ghost, animazing23, PotterGal14, greenstag, John77, Gregarious, Ocean's Viola, and if I forgot anyone please tell me. You are amazing! There are always positive comments to look at and I feel so overjoyed. So I would like to thank you all for following this brain child of mine for this long.

Some sequel titles (come up with one of your own…I'll add them to my list!):

X-Men: Retaliation (2)

X-Men: Remedy (1)

X-Men: Project Omega (0)

X-Men: Revelation (0)

Also send me either in review or pm (I don't care which one) a scene or pairing (enemies, boy/girlfriend, friends, teammates etc...) you would like to see in a future chapter. For example: Eric and Camlin finally define their relationship. An example of a scene would be a great fight scene between Natalie Foster and Abigail Maywood ((even if they are on the same team...both control possession in some shape or form)). Any who…here is the list of characters left to write about: Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, April Stone, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Six: Lila Hawk_

Lila studied RJ's serious face as he sat perched up on the ledge overlooking the city. She flipped back her rainbow colored locks, concentrating on his expression. They had been hiding from the newly formed police task division called the Mutant Response Division. They had been snatching up mutants ever since the Senator and Dr. Bamback has been announcing that the virus epidemic was caused by exposure to mutant kind. The virus had been so severe that many people had died already within their city. Hospitals were overflowing with many sick people. It was a nasty death sentence. The only thing good about the virus was it was slow acting. They might be able to find a cure before another load of people is shipped to their graves. One thing was for sure…the virus wasn't caused by exposure to mutant kind. Mutants had existed for many years. Mutants were just the punching bag of human kind.

Senator Kelley was trying to get various acts passed in the House of Representatives to suppress mutant kind. The Morlocks had threatened Senator Kelly at the end of one of his press conferences to put a stop to the MRD. Lila glanced back to see Mila was cautiously up against the edge of the building hanging on with her vines. Mila was terrified of heights. Lila stared down at the sights of the city. No one could get in the MRD's way or else they were put in prison also. There were hundreds of innocent mutants with harmless mutations getting put in jail because they looked a certain way. She was horrified at how heartless the nonmutants could be. RJ was right along. Mutants and nonmutants couldn't exist happily together.

Lila knew that the X-Men had problems of their own but she would like to see them put a stop to this just like they saved the Morlocks after the subway incident. They might not have the same ideals but at least they could save the mutants from the MRD. Lila gazed across the city anticipating what happened next. Aria stood with a disgusted expression on her face, fists balled up, and her body tensed. RJ growled deeply.

"He didn't get our signal. Shame. Senator Kelly instead just set up a program called Mutant Response Division. Well, he will learn a lesson from us. Then we hit Bamback's house." RJ whispered as he saw the new armored vehicles patrolling the streets. They were midnight black with neon green letters on the side labeled MRD. They were grabbing everyone who was out past curfew in Bayville. They grabbed anyone who looked mutant.

"The patrol is clear. We will have the MRD pass by in three minutes." She said turning the dial on the radio. RJ nodded his head as Lila changed into a rainbow and transported inside the Senator's office. She glanced around for anything or anyone but it seemed to be clear. She quickly shuffled through some papers on his desk. She needed to find his new act he hinted at in one of his speeches to the Bayville press. After several minutes of reading nonsense, she found it. She gasped when she read it.

"Mutant registration act?" she whispered. She instantly beamed herself in the form of rainbow out to where RJ, Mila, and Aria were hanging out. She handed the papers to RJ who snatched them away without a thank you. RJ was a good guy but she missed the leadership of Spyke. She missed Shiloh who always cared so much for every single stray animal that followed her around. She missed the old group of Morlocks.

"Mutant registration act…before long we will be enslaved or worse: killed." RJ said bottom lip shaking from anger, his stretched out body bounced as he pronounced each word.

Lila bit her lip in frustration and anger. Mila let out a whimper. They had to do something. Lila was a happy-go-lucky person but she was filled with bitterness and resentment. They had always been picked out of a line up, labeled as mutants, unclean. The MRD truck passed and RJ angrily darted his eyes after it.

"Plan of action Alpha B. Let's go." RJ said as all of them nodded to each other. Lila transported Mila and Aria on the top of the MRD vehicle as soundlessly as possible. Hopefully the people wouldn't see the brief rainbow in the sky. They landed and Aria put her ear to the metal vehicle. They heard muffled sounds.

"There are mutants in the bin. Two." Mila heaved a heavy sigh and climbed down the side of the truck gripping on with her vines for dear life. She saw the lock and pressed a vine against it to open it. They all heard the click. She gripped the doors shut. The truck was speeding up now.

"Where is RJ with the distraction?" she hissed, closing her eyes. She whimpered once again. Lila saw RJ walk in front of the truck without hesitation. This better work….the truck suddenly put on its breaks as RJ just stood there. Lila gripped Aria and Mila and transported them away before the truck crashed into RJ. He stretched out and the truck lurched to a stop. The back doors of the truck fell furiously open, flapping in the wind. Two mutants crawled out of back. One was a tall man with tattoos all over himself. He touched one of them and the tattoo came to life in the form of a tiger. It just crawled off of his arm. The two MRD guards came out of the truck fully armed. The tiger growled at them and pounced on them. Lila and Mila freaked. Aria stayed calm. The other mutant was morphing into a scary furry creature. They both attacked the MRD guards. RJ stopped them as he began to condense to some normalcy.

"They are only the beginning of our problems…It is a waste to attack such minions. We will go after main man behind this all." RJ cackled, approaching both of the mutants. "Join us, you will never regret it." The two mutants looked strangely at him.

"Why should we join you?" said the boy mutant who had morphed into the scary looking creature.

"We will bring human kind to its knees. We will not be put in chains. We will set demands and hu-" RJ said. Lila nodded in agreement but the victory was short lived because she felt disturbing vibrations. She heard the crunching of metal. She gasped as she saw the metal robot approaching them. The MRD guards who they had restrained with vines were laughing hysterically.

"You can't stop us. They're called Sentinels and you'll be running from them for the rest of your life." One of the MRD guards said. Lila grabbed Mila and Aria leaving RJ to deal with the two mutants. She transported them away from the Sentinel which was gaining on all of them. Mila was breathing heavily, mumbling about what just happened.

"We will always be running…always." She shuttered looking at her hands with horror. Lila grabbed her ivy hand glancing back to see the scared eyes of her cousin, her green skin looking paler than usual. Aria put the antique radio to her ear.

"There sending more of those things!" Aria snarled, Lila grabbing her and transporting both of the girls away to a nearby rooftop. Lila collapsed onto the gravel; she used her mutation that much in such a short time span. She breathed in and out for several moments. Her rainbow streaked hair, matted with sweat. She got up and walked to the edge of the building surveying the scene. RJ and the two mutants were trying to fight the Sentinel to no avail. She had to save them but she was too weak to do anything. She doubled over, heaving a heavy sigh.

She had to save them. She concentrated on the Sentinel, squeezing her hand. A rainbow appeared at first fuzzy then solid to constrict the Sentinel letting RJ and the two mutants to escape its grasp. Lila let a painful squeal escape her lips. The Sentinel's head rotated around and saw her. She cried as the rainbow constrictions went away. It blasted a laser at the building, Lila stumbling over herself, aiming to back away from the edge. She closed her eyes, hearing ruble from the building implode around her. Nothing hurt and she opened her rainbow colored eyes to see a troop of MRD guards surrounding them using an electronic force field to hoover next to the ground. The building was completely gone. Aria banged with all her might. Mila whimpered but Lila wasn't going to react in either way. She just stared off into the distance seeing RJ and his two mutant friends escape. He didn't turn back…he ran. She glared at their backs, her multi colored eyes nearly turning black. _He didn't even care that we were captured…_

Aria began to cry from anger. "I'm not going back! I'm not going back! Please don't take me there…please!" she cried out, pleading with the MRD guards. The guards didn't even care and laughing, put them in the containment vehicle. Lila, exhausted leaned up against the wall of the truck and hugged Mila who was sobbing silently to herself. Lila savored the last moment with her cousin she would spend. What were they going to do to us?

"Remember, the time where I pranked RJ that he could actually find gold at the end of my rainbow? Or the time where I put shaving cream on Spyke's mouth and told him he had rabies? Let's remember the good times. Shiloh coming to stay with us. Lyra's paintings in the tunnels. Remember the time where you planned the perfect birthday party for Vince? He loved it." She said quietly. She couldn't break either of their hearts by telling them the truth about RJ that he didn't fight for them. Lila couldn't break Mila's heart since it took so long for her to get to trust people. Mila would be shattered for life. Aria would go mad, thinking about how to seek revenge since she lived by the mantra 'don't get angry, get even.' Lila would keep the little secret locked away forever…she had to protect the people she called family.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the truck halt, lurching to a stop the girls forward. Lila braced herself, as best she could. She lost all confidence in RJ's cause. How could mutants demand anything over the humans? The humans would always win.

* * *

><p>Will RJ's revolution fall apart or will it work? With all of his friends captured and only two strangers supporting him...what will he do? RJ wants mutant domination and to be left alone...what will he do?<p>

Du..duda..dudududa. Till next time. What do you want next a mystery character chapter or an X-Men or Morlock or Brotherhood chap? Polls opened now via review. Hope you loved Lila's chap.


	29. Anna Marie Darkholme

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

You reviewers are amazing. I give you a million thanks for providing such amazing reviews. You guys really made this story because a. you gave me the characters and b. you gave me the motivation to sit at my computer and continuously spit out chapters. I cannot thank you enough. 218 reviews OMG, who would have thought a simple story in my head with your amazing characters, would become such a reviewed story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed in the past. cullenflower, RogueRecruit, callofduty1944, XxxCloudyxxX, bettycrocker540, S.G., Anonymous Person, Muse of Storytelling, Irish Ghost, animazing23, PotterGal14, greenstag, John77, Gregarious, Ocean's Viola, and if I forgot anyone please tell me…

Some sequel titles (come up with one of your own…I'll add them to my list!):

X-Men: Retaliation (3), X-Men: Remedy (1), X-Men: Project Omega (0), X-Men: Revelation (0)

I've decided to include important old character perspectives too but these will be very short compared to the length of the OCs. I hope you like this idea because I know how much you guys loved the show.

The count down to the finale… (7) Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Seven: _Anna Marie Darkholme

Rogue didn't know how she had gotten in this mess of a conspiracy. She had just gone on a little road trip a few months ago wanting to escape the X-Mansion. She just couldn't stand people being around her twenty four seven. She wanted to be alone. After a few talks with the Professor that she would be leaving briefly, arguments with an insistent Kitty, and death glares from Logan; she took the jeep, riding happily with the hood down cross country not even knowing her destination. She loved the thrill of the spontaneity the trip had but that ended quickly.

She was captured at a rest stop in Pennsylvania. She was walking out of the bathroom and someone shocked her with a device that paralyzed her entire body. She was stuffed in the back of a van and driven to _that place_. She was then experimented on…and had small metal needles inside her that moved when a signal was sent to it. She could never stop crying from the pain. She couldn't control her own actions and moved at _their _command. The mechanical motions her body went through were agonizing, each step and each flick of the hand hurt more each time. They sealed her mouth shut because they couldn't bear to hear her scream.

She would kill them. Because her pain was one thing but what they used her for was another. They used her as a weapon against experimented mutants. She tried and tried not to move when they called for her. She struggled against their control but it was hopeless. She had touched and sucked the life out of so many poor mutant children. She swallowed their powers and took away everything…all of their memories. They were living inside her mind, crying from the lack of love, control, and just being plain scared for their lives; their distorted mutations festering there. _He_ tried to draw the mutations out to use for his own likely but with each attempt, _he_ failed to get inside her head. She still controlled her mind and she had many months to think about ways to make _him_ die a slow, painful death.

_That monster_ loved to watch her in pain because the only thing she could control was her eyes. She cried each time; he sent her out to do what he wanted. All of the experimented mutants called her the Dark Nurse and she definitely deserved that name. She didn't have enough self-control to fight it. With all of the voices of desperation inside her head, it was hard to fight anything off but that was just an excuse. She first thought that dying would be the best option but that was the easy way out. No, she was going to make _them_ all pay. There was no way _they_ were getting away with this.

For many months, she had lost hope but then…She had seen Logan and the new recruits fight for her and the others but again she had no self-control. She was aching to say something to them but to no avail she couldn't. She had even fought against them. She was so used. She was happy that many of them escaped but still upset that she couldn't do the same. Did they see the desperation in her eyes or did they see the monster she had become?

She saw that _the monster _had accelerated his plans after her friends had broken in. He was getting worried. She saw him take over Ella as she had done with her. But he did something worse to Ella that Rogue couldn't stand for. He had her memories wiped clean and replaced with artificial ones that made him her father. It was disgusting. She had seen them hug many times. She wanted desperately to revert Ella but of course, she couldn't move. She had to watch it all in misery.

But no, she couldn't handle anything else but _he_ wanted to torture her even more by saying he wasn't the mastermind behind everything. No, there had to be a stupid twist in the dang plot. She watched with her eyes burning in anger as she saw Magneto rise out of a platform in the middle of the floor. She heard the voices in her mind screaming at the sight. She was silent, hearing their anguish.

She began to clap mechanically at the spectacle. What a sick place. Her stomach turned several times, seeing her old enemy standing before her with a grin of pleasure. He shot his eyes in her direction, reading and analyzing everything about her.

"Ah, this is your incredible team. You have done very well Gregory. Now, we can give all the people what they want. A cure. Let's move forward with the plans and let this fact settle with your recruits, since a few of them still don't comprehend what the plan is exactly." Magneto said with giddiness in his voice. She burned with desire to dig her nails his face.

Dr. Bamback darted his eyes toward Rogue, smiling with pleasure in her agony. _She was going to kill him. _

"Oh, Rogue. You have developed your powers so much and such control over them too." Magneto said to her. "Oh, I shouldn't say control since I can control your every movement now even without those petty computers." He lifted his arm and she stood up instantly. She felt the jolt go through her body. Stupid metal needles. "You really want to know why I did this all…don't you? The Acolytes and I have been building an empire to rule over the world as the elite mutants. The humans had already gotten rid of the ones who hide in shame and the ones who defend the nonmutants themselves. It was easy and I didn't even have to lift a finger. I just brokered a deal with Dr. Bamback and everything else fell into place. Charles can't even know about this because I have blocked out every telepathic attack that comes into this building. Charles looks so desperate trying to find you. " He laughed.

He examined all of them in the room from top to bottom. "You all have potential. But what ails you?" He pointed to Ella who suddenly looked sick. She was holding her head, her nose scrunched up as she let out a small cry of pain. Rogue couldn't turn towards her to see her fully but it looked serious.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just a headache." She gasped and finally stood up straight.

"I want you all in the lab; we are going to run a few tests." Magneto said letting them lead the way. Rogue just stood there, where Magneto left her. Magneto walked up in front of her.

"You'll learn to enjoy it, Rogue. _Just_ as your mother did, she's faring very nicely in Genosha." He laughed, dragging her with his powers over metal. She followed unwilling thinking of all the things she could do to stop this, but her head was filled with the voices, crying in hopelessness.

* * *

><p>I hope this makes everything clearer. I know how well received the character Rogue was so I decided to dedicate a shortie chap to her view of it all. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	30. April Stone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_***Vote for your favorite X-Men in a poll. A link to it is on my profile***  
><em>

You reviewers are amazing. I give you a million thanks for providing such amazing reviews. You guys really made this story because a. you gave me the characters and b. you gave me the motivation to sit at my computer and continuously spit out chapters. I cannot thank you enough. 218 reviews OMG, who would have thought a simple story in my head with your amazing characters, would become such a reviewed story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed in the past. cullenflower, RogueRecruit, callofduty1944, XxxCloudyxxX, bettycrocker540, S.G., Anonymous Person, Muse of Storytelling, Irish Ghost, animazing23, PotterGal14, greenstag, John77, Gregarious, Ocean's Viola, and if I forgot anyone please tell me…

Some sequel titles (come up with one of your own…I'll add them to my list!):

X-Men: Retaliation (3), X-Men: Remedy (1), X-Men: Project Omega (0), X-Men: Revelation (0)

I've decided to include important old character perspectives too but these will be very short compared to the length of the OCs. I hope you like this idea because I know how much you guys loved the show.

The count down to the finale… (7) Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Eight: April Stone_

April Stone. She was April Stone. She looked at herself in the mirror, tracing the outline of her face with her finger. She smudged the mirror and turned on the faucet, letting the water run over a towel and wiped it clean. She exhaled, knowing that this face would never be uniquely hers. The Institution had captured her because they thought she was someone else, someone who was apparently more special than her. She was born this way, looking like the gifted and powerful Jean Gray. She lived in a cell for three years as they pricked and prodded her with needles, electronic devices, and who knows what else. Because, they thought she was this Jean Gray.

She wanted to make herself hers. She didn't want to look like anyone else. She was her own. She tried to relax, brushing her red hair, biting her lip. Her roommate, Allie was staring at her from her bed. She sighed.

"What are you looking at, Allie?" She asked politely, putting down the brush. Allie was alarmed that April noticed that she was staring at her and sat up.

"Nothing…I just like your red hair. It's pretty." The freckle faced girl said, tossing her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. Allie jumped of the bed into standing position, the blanket rustled off of her bed hovering in the air. She whispered "oops" and patted it back down, cautiously, tiptoeing away towards the bathroom. "Gravity likes me a little too much," she giggled, glancing back to see if anything else was hovering in the air. April knew her roommate a little too well because the first day in their room, Allie had sent a vase, lamp, and books flying in every direction across the room. The Institution had repressed her powers so long she had forgotten her strength and control. April had the opposite problem; she couldn't use her hair properly. She was so ashamed of her mutation and of being the doppelganger of Ms. Jean Gray that she acted like a nonmutant.

"Well, thanks. But I can't help but think Jean Gray has the same red hair and physique as me. It annoys me how people think we look alike." She groaned.

"But can't you extend your hair?" Allie asked being ignorant of what powers April actually had.

"Yeah, but that is obvious." April said.

"So then it can retract. Have you ever tried a shorter hairstyle? It might make you look like an individual than this Jean Gray person…" Allie commented, fluffing her own hair and sitting on the toilet watching April intently.

"At _that_ place, they only wanted one thing out of me was mental abilities which I didn't have. When they realized that I wasn't Jean, they pulled my hair to torture me. I only used to let my hair grow and extend. Never tried retracting it before, then again I was captured when my mutation had just developed. I'll try it but my hair might not listen to me." She breathed out and released all the grim thoughts she was holding. Maybe her hair couldn't retract. She tried to think about reeling in her thick, red hair. She closed her eyes, biting her lip from the strain on her brain.

"OMG! You look so pretty!" She heard Allie shout and April finally opened her eyes. April gasped looking at her short bob that she had created. It was a short, playful bob that curled at the ends. Her eyes brightened and she laughed. She laughed for the first time in a long time. Allie jumped off the toilet seat in glee and hugged April. Which sent the plunger across the small bathroom to the glass shower, it thumped against the glass. "Oops," Allie said in a low tone but then both of them laughed together.

Their enjoyment ended when they heard a loud, fast knock on the door. Abruptly after, the door flew opened and Reagan walked in, her long blond hair streaming behind her, and stared at the two giggly girls in disbelief.

"We have a problem, report to the theater and we will brief you from there." Reagan muttered and then briskly walked out. The girls glimpsed at each other and frowned. Joy didn't last long in the X-Mansion. The girls walked towards the theater and were joined by Zane who caught up with them.

"Whatcha doing girls?" Zane asked, leaning back and putting his hands in his pockets, shaggy blond hair hanging his eyes. He was extremely relaxed. April raised an eye and Allie nodded, smiling.

"We are good. Do you like April's new hairstyle? It's so cute, isn't it?" Allie chimed and April rolled her eyes. Zane looked at her, tilting his head to the side and putting his thumb up in the air.

"Looks pretty cool…" He nonchalantly said. Marina, who was in front of them, walking with hands clenched in fists, turned around and glowered a death glare at them.

"Please act serious." She directed at the bunch. She raised a fist with purple energy glowing around it and put her combat boot in front of her. It made a loud bang against the carpet. April jumped back, startled at the girl's demeanor. She flipped her bob back, raising her eyebrows at what anger she had bottled up inside.

"Sorry, Rina." Zane said in a relaxed tone, raising both of his hands above his head.

"Firewall, lighten up." Mark said a slight harshness in his voice. He was walking a few steps ahead of her with his hands in his pockets. His joking, silly manner was dimmed by the seriousness of the situation. His green hair didn't even have the neon brightness it usually did. Marina turned fuming with anger and marched ahead, slipping in between other recruits. April now knew why her codename was Firewall.

April lowered her head towards the ground, no one else talked after what happened in the hallway. She petted her new hair, playing with the ends of her hair. She never seen all of the recruits gathered in one place before and all still and solemn. They ate meals at different times, scattered throughout the house, and during training sessions no one was paying attention to each other since usually missiles were being launched at them. Professor Ororo and Professor Xavier were before them on the stage. Logan was leaning against the wall observing them. April knew this wasn't good. She glanced over the crowd, seeing a clear division between the new and old recruits. She saw all the honorary X-Men sitting near the front and the recruits towards the middle and the Morlocks towards the back. The Institution recruits were somewhere in the middle of this division.

"Students, new recruits. We have some grave news. The city has moved forward precautions against mutants and they have rebooted the Sentinel program. This program was made illegal after Senator Kelly and I had come to agreement but he has broken that contract. They have captured countless mutants, including some of some of the Morlocks that we helped in the subway incident. This means, we must move forward towards our mission of shutting down The Institution. Only a select few of you will go into The Institution. The others will help here at the mansion because I believe that the X-Mansion will also be attacked soon. Senator Kelly refuses to believe that there is no one here because of the block on his memory. Logan and Ororo have already divided you into task groups.

Logan walked forward revealing a paper in his hand he had folded up. He cleared his husky throat and began to read, "Tech team: Katherine Pryde, Zane Anderson, Ray Crisp and Trent Bamback." Zane glanced over at Kitty who was staring up at Logan in skepticism. She huffed out a hurt sigh and slouched down in her seat.

Logan continued with the list of long names. "Covert ops: Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Lyra Bell, and Vince Marino. Strategy and Planning: Mark Sliders, Evan Daniels, Laura Francess and Hope Winters." Logan paused after this team and glanced over at Mark and put to fingers to his face and motioned 'I'm watching you.' Mark squirmed in his seat.

He sighed and announced the rest. "Pursuit and Interrogation: Camlin Dante, Coralie Dante, Shiloh Carrie and Reagan Mitchells. Defense team: Marina Johnson, Levi Miller, and Allison Daily. Offense team: Eric Roberts, Sakura Shimizu, Rainier Turow, and Ansleigh Shoukat. Diversion tactics: Richard King, Amara Aquilla, Jamie Madrox and Zenith Franklin. Back-up force: Grace Harper, Kurt Wagner, Rahne Sinclair and April Stone." April smugly grinned and looked for Grace who was sitting in the shadows slumping in her seat so no one would see her. _Great, she was back-up with an anti-social and the honorary X-Men. _She rolled her eyes and scowled at Logan_. _She deserved to be on offense or even defense. She was powerful. She smelled an awful smell drifting across the room. She coughed and spun towards the culprit. It was Zenith. He nervously got up and stood in the corner saying 'sorry' over and over again.

"These teams will be divided up and only some people will actually go to the mission site. Others will stay here and defend the mansion and help street ops. For now, divide into your groups. Defense and Offense report to the Danger Room. Strategy and Planning will go to the infirmary to meet their teammate. Pursuit and Interrogation, Diversion Tactics, and Back-up Force will meet outside. Covert and Tech will meet in the lab with Professor McCoy and Forge. Report to your destinations please." Everyone got up and moved about trying to find their teammates. April stood next to Grace; arms crossed waiting for the furry blue guy and the wolf girl to get here. They both approached and held out their hands.

"I'm Kurt and this is Rahne, if you guys didn't already know that." Kurt said holding up a furry blue hand. April nodded acknowledgement. They walked outside following the more enthusiastic Diversion Tactics team with the serious Pursuit and Interrogation team. They saw that Professor Munroe was waiting for them. She smiled and they filed into place waiting for her to say something.

"Today, we will be working together to get Jamie, who thankfully volunteered to do this for me. He is a mutant trapped, surrounded by Sentinels and MRD guards. All teams must participate in one shape of form." Jamie waved from his spot behind Storm and multiplied into four Jamies. "You guys, ready?" She asked and they all stared at her blankly. Storm snapped her fingers and two huge Sentinels rose out of the ground through metal panels. There were laser guns popping up out of potted plants, rocks, and trees. April gulped down a helping of fear.

April breathed in and concentrated on letting her hair grow long. She opened her eyes and still saw the short bob fluttering in the wind. She did it again. Nothing happened. She watched Richard or Rex as he was better known as run forward and turned into a huge dinosaur. Amara melted the ground around the Sentinels with lava that bubbled up from the ground. Rex fought with the Sentinels.

The Jamies disappeared into the forest. Reagan sniffed the air and pointed Rahne in the right direction. Rahne transformed into her wolf form and darted into the shrubs. Reagan held Shiloh by the shoulder and whispered something in her ear and she ran into the forest in the other direction. Zenith, ran after Shiloh to help her. April heard a 'bamf' noise and saw that Kurt had disappeared along with Reagan.

April sighed and rolled her eyes. Grace was standing next to her observing the teams do their things. She then raised her arms in the air and the trees behind the Sentinels began to move. She had glazed over eyes that made April wonder. The trees twisted in the air and speedily grabbed and crushed both of the Sentinels. Rex backed away from the trees but they kept lurching forward, uprooting out of the ground walking towards Amara and Rex. Vines twisted around the lasers that were threatening them but the vines started to go haywire, dancing in the air, snapping at the ground. April's thoughts were confirmed, the girl had lost control.

"Grace!" She yelled at the girl but Grace just continued to master the trees, "Grace! It's me…April! Snap out of it!" She begged her. Coralie and Camlin tried the same thing but it didn't work. They started to touch the ground grabbing invisible 'ghosts' she supposed.

"Grace, be calm." Storm said approaching her and resting her hand's on Grace's shoulders. April backed away from them all, refocusing on the battle. Rex and Amara were running away from the trees. April had to do something. April breathed out a breath and willed her hair to grow while Ororo and the Dante sisters were dealing with Grace. She opened her eyes and saw her hair was animated and like fire around her and she whipped out a lock after one of the trees while another lock grounded her around a rock. She didn't feel any pain but a strain. She pulled back and the tree slumped back. Rex took care of the other tree by hammering into with his dinosaur form.

The trees went limp and April let go of the hold and let her hair contract back into place. Her hair was still moving though. She stroked it down but it kept moving like Medusa's snakes. She shifted her focus to Grace who was crying, knees in her chest and her black hair splayed across them. Storm hushed her.

Amara and Richard walked over, maintaining a distance away from her. "I'm sorry…" Grace whispered through her tears. Storm hushed her once again.

"It's okay Grace. We are all here for you. You can depend on us." She said patting Grace on the back. Grace looked up at them. April smiled down at the girl, trying to offer comfort. She burst out laughing. April glanced down, questioning.

"Do you know your hair is moving?" She said, wiping away her tears from her face. Coralie and Camlin stood next to the crumpled form of Grace, wide eyed. April looked from the corner of her eye and saw that her hair was still animated and dancing on her head. _Great. _

"I'm trying out a new look." April laughed, twirling in place. Her short bob now had a bit of an attitude.

"Well, it definitely looks sassy enough." Rex said snickering through his teeth. April then punched Richard in the shoulder. "Whoa, why is everyone beating up the little guy?" Grace burst out laughing again.

"Little? You transform into a skyscraper of a dinosaur!" Camlin giggled. Amara sighed, slapping her forehead. Storm let out a laugh. They stood there laughing as Grace got up off of the ground. Zenith and Jaime came out of the forest walking at a distance from each other. Shiloh was following them on the back of black bear. She jumped down off the black bear and waved good-bye.

"Zenith, you STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jamie yelled. Zenith shrugged his shoulders. Shiloh ran up to the group. April held her nose as Jamie walked by. Everyone knew what happened. Everyone burst out laughing again. Jamie pointed to April's hair but she gave him a stern look in reply, he sighed, trudging towards the X-Mansion.

"Alright, mission over. Success. We will call everyone else back in and call it a day." Professor Ororo said. April smiled, maybe she could actually forget about The Institution. She had people to rely on after all.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I had you wait so long. I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, hopefully you liked it. There isn't a lot about April's past but that can be explored further in the sequel or in a later chapter, probably with a confrontation between her and The Institution. She is pretty awesome and she will be essential later, earning her pride and worth. Yay, until next time...<p> 


	31. Katherine Pryde

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OC. THERE WILL BE SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT THEM IN THE FINALE.  
><em>

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviews.

Want to make more OCs to be featured for the sequel? You guys get dibs on making sons and daughters of your OCs. XD (So don't get too crazy.) Some can be mutant and some human (PREFERRED). Humans are cool. Just send me your OCs in PM or review this story if you don't have a FF account. I can only accept 3-4. They won't be a regular due to there also being 10 new characters. I am basically attempting to write out the original cast from X-Men: Evolution with some exceptions of my favorites.

SEQUEL TITLE_: X-Men: Retaliation_.

The count down to the finale… (7) Zane Anderson, Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! And several original cast chappies too.

Short and sweet chappie on Kitty.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Twenty Nine: Katherine Pryde_

"Professor!" Kitty wailed at the man in the wheelchair, who looked concerned back at her. Professor Xavier sighed.

"Yes, Kitty." He said.

"Why did you put me on tech team? I know I would be much useful somewhere else. Offense! Defense…definitely Covert Ops. I've been all of these before and I'm_ honorary_, fully inducted!" she whined chasing after the Professor down the hall.

"I know that Kitty, very well. I need you in tech. You are a bright girl and I know this is the right team for you, for this mission. Have faith, Kitty. You are a significant member of the X-family." The Professor said. She crossed her arms and marched away.

"Kitty is there anything else bothering you?" The Professor said. She sighed and turned on her heel.

"How come we didn't know about Rogue until this stuff happened? After she took off, you seemed not to care," she mumbled. She avoided his hurt eyes.

"You know that I would do anything for anyone here. You all are my family," Xavier responded quietly as Kitty dug her shoe into the plush carpet. "Anna Marie wanted to be left alone and she didn't like me probing her mind so she confronted me about it before she left. I never thought any of this would happen. When I realized my mistake it was too late. We are trying to fix those mistakes that I have so foolishly made," he continued.

"You aren't foolish Professor. How were you supposed to know that all of this would happen? We will make it all right. I'm sure we will." Kitty said now feeling guilty about bringing up what had been digging at her for weeks. The Professor had so much to deal with and none of them knew it. He was always in the background helping them, and letting them grow. He was their silent hero.

"Kitty, we need you in the lab." Professor McCoy yelled down the hallway after the petite girl. She hugged the Professor briefly and darted towards the lab. She entered the lab solemnly as she saw Trent and Zane staring at some computer codes intently. Ray had left due to his connection with the Morlocks to find Caliban and the others who had fractioned off of the original group before they were captured. Covert Ops were out covering the streets with Forge who had a device to shut down the Sentinel program. Kitty would much rather do that than stay here cooped up with two computer geniuses.

Professor McCoy gave her an USB. "This is what will shut down The Institution main computer programing. It also will help find the antivirus if it has been uploaded onto their computers. You will be in charge of getting it there but you have to enter an access code for the lock on the system." She grabbed the USB.

"So I'm like hacker! Awesome!" She squealed. Maybe being on the tech team wasn't so bad after all. Kitty regretted saying anything good about being on the tech team. She sat there like a lump as she watched the two whiz kids clack away on the computers like experts. Trent didn't even have the usual frustrations he did when he was trying to get across a point which indefinitely ended with a few blasted out windows from the amplified sound streaming through the mansion. He just typed in what he thought. Zane just sat lazily with his hands behind his head lounging as his mutation did the rest. They were trying to hack into The Institution files for how many mutants they had and how they could reverse the experiments done on them. Kitty had her laptop out and was perfecting the hacking program she was to use to get the cure. She was startled when she heard a resonating thump against the wall, followed by a familiar growl.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Logan yelled from the hallway. Trent, Zane, and Kitty stopped and looked at each other. Trent scribbled something down on his pad and lifted it up in the air. _What did we do? _Kitty phased through the door finding out what happened.

"Calm down, Logan," Ororo said approaching the man who had every vein popping out of his neck.

"Calm down? We are planning to attack The Institution and we have Richard running out around town reenacting Godzilla!" He roared at the woman. Ororo stood her ground though use to Wolverine's eruptions over the years. Kitty watched the scene in dismay, half-way phased through the door.

"What's going on Mr. Logan?" Kitty said completely phasing through the door and walking towards the two frustrated adults. Storm and Wolverine turned toward Kitty, stunned. Kitty knew that one of the recruits had screwed up big time.

"None of your concern, half-pint. We are dealing with it." Logan responded softening at how hurt Kitty looked. A light exploded above their head. They all heard huffing and puffing and soon after that they saw Ansleigh running towards them.

"Rich-ard. Richard is…here." she panted leaning forward, catching her breath. She whipped her long black hair over her shoulder. She pointed behind her where Richard looked like a tattered punching bag but he was still alive leaning on Lyra and Laura.

"What went through your mind!" Logan barked at the boy's limp form. Kitty quickly stood in front of him.

"Whoa, Mr. Logan. Give the guy a break! He returned home safe, they could have taken him like Ella," Kitty pleaded with the man.

"I saved some of them from the MRD! They escaped." He cried in defense as he tried to lift his injured neck, "I am not just going to sit around here and wait. We need to do something!" He hissed in pain as he touched a wound.

"We are going tonight but YOU are staying here. With the injuries you've sustained and the unwanted chaos. I can't even stand seeing you. Go take to him to the infirmary," Logan sighed. Kitty biting her lip backed away and stood at the sidelines with Ansleigh. They left, with Richard screaming at Logan about not going, leaving Ansleigh and Kitty alone in the hallway.

"What happened?" Kitty whispered. Ansleigh shrugged it off by readjusting her sunglasses so Kitty couldn't see her catlike eyes. She hesitated but then she spit it out quick. Kitty blinked as the girl spoke quickly.

"Well, Richard, Vince, and I were watching the news for developments while we took a short break from training…Richard got up and left. Vince and I assumed he just went to his room or something but he went into town and ripped an MRD transport truck open in his dino form and ended up fighting off MRD guards before he disappeared. It was all caught by the news. The mutants inside the MRD truck got away," Ansleigh said taking a big breath after she had gotten it all out. Kitty shook her head and patted Ansleigh on the back. Ansleigh let out a light exhale. She crossed her arms in frustration, trying not to anger bubble out of her.

"Okay, Ansleigh. Just breath," Kitty said trying to calm her friend down. They sat down for a moment in the hallway. Kitty remembered when she was in the same position as Ansleigh. Now, she was considered an adult by age but far from being a leader like Storm or Mr. Logan. She was a little more mature but still had emotional baggage. She sighed when would they get a moment of peace to actually counsel and help these new recruits grow? They were already taking on much more than she did when she was new. They usually fought with The Brotherhood over something stupid but this was way too much.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but they are announcing who is going and staying now," Marina said softly, looking less intimidating then her normal self. She had been practicing and gaining control of her force field mutation since they had announced they would be reinitiating the mission they had failed at. Her cold, angry exterior was solemn and looked exhausted rather than prepared.

Kitty, Ansleigh, and Marina walked together as they saw Logan pinning the list up.

"This has been based on what happened for the last twenty four hours, after you read it go suit up whether or not you are going or staying. We have intercepted a low frequency radio transmission that in fact someone is going to infiltrate the school so be prepared. You are all vital to the success of this mission," Professor Ororo announced. As soon as Logan and Ororo backed away and left to go ahead and get ready, the students scrambled towards the list.

_X-Mansion: Trent Bamback, Grace Harper, Richard King, Hope Winters, Evan Daniels, Shiloh Carrie, Vince Marino, Sarah Goldman, and Sakura Shimizu. _

Kitty was pleased to see that she of course wasn't on the list. How else would they get the USB into the main computer? She ran to her room and changed into her X-Men uniform like many other recruits were doing.

The ones that were staying didn't seem to mind that they were. No one put up a fight about not being a part of The Institution mission. Her heart was beating so fast as she suddenly realized the seriousness of everyone's part. She hopped into the back of the jeep as her fellow team mates sat next to her. Kurt was driving because no frankly trusted her to drive even though she landed the Blackbird flawlessly before it disappeared. Zane leaned back in the passenger seat and took a nap. Lyra sat next to her blending in with the seat upholstery from nerves. Noah was invisible as usual on the other side of her. She sighed, waiting for something to happen. Mark was walking in between the numerous vehicles handing out a small notecard.

"This is your location, proceed after the following," pointing to a number of bullet pointed items on the index card. He then stepped onto the X-Jet and they all took off going towards their designated locations. Kurt glanced at the card and handed it back to Kitty. It read Bayville High School and that she was supposed to phase them into the ground. Great.

"What! Are you telling me that The Institution has been working like under the old high school?" Kitty said. Lyra and Noah turned towards her like she was nuts.

They arrived without detection due to the MRD and Sentinel schedule that Camlin and Coralie had graciously monitored while they had trained for it. Kitty patted the pocket where the USB was. She deeply inhaled as they parked in the spot Mark said to in the empty school lot.

"Okay, all of you touch Kitty's head!" Kurt said before Kitty could glare at him. She breathed deeply and dropped into the blacktop and felt herself freefalling for what seemed like years. She saw open space and let the breath out and everyone around her was pretty shaken up.

"That was the strangest experience I have ever had" Zane said as he glanced around at their surroundings. They were in a long whitewash hallway with black laminate tiles. It was eerie.

"This is where we split up. Lyra, Zane, and Noah you are going to stick together and try to get some of the mutants out as quietly and swiftly as possible. I'll port in and out so I can take them to safety. Everyone take a communicator, so you can get further instructions. Okay, let's go." Kurt said and bamfed out of the hallway. Kitty stuck her communicator in her ear and everyone left in the hallway followed suit. She was busy adjusting it when Lyra gasped.

"Not so fast! Where do you think you are going without a little bit of fun? I want to play with some dolls." A girl's voice said. Kitty felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as she turned slowly to see who it was. The girl had short black and red streaked hair and had a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans on. It was her…"Oh, dollies can't even remember my name!" she laughed hysterically, raising her arms in the air. Kitty felt a grip around her waist as she struggled to get out of it. She couldn't phase out of the girl's grip. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lyra struggling, changing colors rapidly. "Abby is my name and may you never forget it!" Kitty was flung in every direction, this Abby had major problems. At least, she hoped Zane and Noah got out of this situation.

"WE NEED SOME BLOODY HELP!" Lyra screamed, hoping someone on the other end would hear her.

Kitty watched the girl set both of them down only to watch in pleasure as Kitty and Lyra fought each other just like video game opponents. Abby had control over their every move. Kitty looked at Lyra with pleading eyes but Lyra was doing the same to her. They threw punches relentlessly at each other. Kitty smiled as she heard the familiar noise. BAMF.

"What the…" Abby screamed and then she was gone in a flash. Kurt bamfed back in and saw the two girls lying on the ground out of breath. Both of the girls sighed.

"You really need to come sooner…I think I am going to have a shiner!" Lyra whined in her posh brit accent. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, bowing royally and bamfed out as he mumbled something into his communicator.

"Are you two slow pokes, alright?" Zane said into their communicator. They both perked up and glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we're fine where you would like us to go?" Kitty whispered waiting for someone else to show up in the hall.

"You should be receiving the blueprints now. Phase through the next level with Lyra in tow before some other uninvited shows up" Zane replied quickly before disconnecting the line. Kitty sudden saw the blueprints projected in the front of her face from her ritzy communicator. She silently thanked Forge for upgrading them. She saw a two blinking dots and a destination highlighted in green. She grabbed Lyra hands as she heard marching coming from around the corner. She phased into the floor to the next white hallway and didn't hesitate to run towards her designated area. Lyra waved quickly and disappeared, blending into her surroundings.

She heard someone running around the corner and she stopped. Her heart thumping, she partially phased into a wall ready to grab whatever it was and phase it into the floor.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Coralie yelled running from an army of Sentinels. Kitty grabbed the flailing girl and phased to the next level down. It was going to take a long time to get to the main computer. Kitty knew they could do it all. After all, they were the _X-Men_.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is. Kitty's exciting chappie. I had a lot of difficulty writing this since there are several different avenues I could have gone down but this was the best of all the options and I thought it was a great introduction to the battle to duke out in the future. Hopefully, you all love it. Thanks for being so supportive over the last year!<p> 


	32. Zane Anderson

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OC. THERE WILL BE SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT THEM IN THE FINALE._

I am really sorry for the long long long wait. I had several things going on and one thing added to another. I also lost my outline so…I have been trying to put together it again. So, here is the plan.

Want to make more OCs to be featured for the sequel? You guys get dibs on making sons and daughters of your OCs. XD (So don't get too crazy.) Some can be mutant and some human (PREFERRED, humans are pretty sweet). Humans are cool. Just send me your OCs in PM or review this story if you don't have a FF account. I can only accept 3-4. They won't be a regular due to there also being 10 new characters. I am basically attempting to write out the original cast from X-Men: Evolution with some exceptions of my favorites.

SEQUEL TITLE_: X-Men: Retaliation_.

The count down to the finale… Noah Beech, Sarah Goldman, Natalie Foster, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! And several original cast chappies too.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Thirty: Zane Anderson _

Zane saw computer codes flash around as they filtered through the air of the eerie white hallways as he ran with Noah to find the cell block. He felt bad for leaving Kitty and Lyra to that Abby girl but they had bigger plans. They were on a time table and there wasn't much time left. They could hear fights breaking out around them through the thin walls. The ground rumbled and groaned in agony as their feet absorbed the vibrations. They came to a door with a keypad. Zane nervously breathed out a sigh and put his hand on it. There was always one of three options for his mutation. He could short circuit it, set off the alarm, or the door could open like he wanted it to. The door popped opened and they saw red lasers crisscross across the long hallway.

_Great. Just great. _The rumbling was getting louder. Noah had sweat beads falling off of his head breathing heavily from all the running.

"Can't you disable it?" He heaved leaning forward and staring at the lasers.

"Not if I can't get close enough to the keypad or the source. It is too far and if I disable the wrong codes that are filtering through my mind, I could be setting off the alarms" Zane said. "You really don't want to know what happens when anyone sets off the alarm."

"What are you doing? Go on and try." Hope's voice barked in their ears. "I might be sitting here back at the mansion but I will kill you if you stand there for a second longer. It is a Secunia security fast lock system. You need to disable code UW12 and FR34 to get through." Zane watched the codes rush around trying to pinpoint the codes that she indicated and he found them and tapped both of them. The lasers turned off and they ran through as fast as possible watching Sentinels walk into the trap. As soon as Zane caught his breath, he gazed at the codes that were drifting away and activated them again. They heard a crash and saw the lasers slash through the Sentinels. Zane smiled. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes as he brought up the map digitally in front of them from his communicator.

He ran down the hall deactivating all of the codes that Hope barked at him. Hopefully, Noah was close behind.

"Turn left!" He heard Hope scream. Zane saw a hallway destroyed by Sentinels. He saw a flash of light and saw that Eric was throwing lightning bolts at the Sentinels.

"Go! I'll take care of these metal heads!" He said. Zane ran through the hall nodding a thanks to him. He only had a little bit more and he would be there. He saw the hall of cells at the end but there was someone in the way. It was the Dark Nurse. It was Rogue.

"Move out of my way, you never scared me. I have to protect my friends." He said loudly to her. He stared at her right in the eyes and saw the deep rooted pain there. He had seen that look before, his mother, working two jobs to put food on the table, never getting a break. She had the same look of pain waiting for someone to give her a hand. When Zane was old enough to work, his mutation manifested and she was even more burdened. He had turned off all the power in his neighborhood. A few days after it happened, a man stopped by the house and offered him a lot of money for the use of his powers. He left the check on the table and he was brought to The Institution. Before he realized his mistake…he was locked away in an old jail cell. He had to help her. He felt the little electronic pinpoints that were in her body.

"I need to help Rogue, Noah you go ahead and do your thing. I've already unlocked the cells." Zane said.

"Roger that, Techno!" He heard from behind him. Zane concentrated, putting all of his effort into deactivating the orbs. There were so many pins inside of her and many codes to go with each one. He felt tired and drained but he kept going as she tried to take him out. He backed up slowly. He heard the Sentinels behind him overpowering Eric and then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Let me change your luck!" Mark shouted as Sentinels suddenly exploded from the lightning Eric was zapping at them. Mark ran through simply unphased by the amount of traffic and chaos around him.

"You could use some good luck" he said looking at Zane struggling with Rogue. Mark bit his lip in deep thought.

"This is going to hurt but please bear with me" he said to Rogue who now was wide eyed trying to launch herself at the two boys. Mark threw his dice in the air and Rogue missed them, landing flat on the ground. Zane still had a hold on her. Mark flipped a rusty coin and suddenly Zane felt a resistance lift. Zane could see it; he could unlock the electronic coding. He heard her scream in pain, rolling on the floor. She stopped. Zane did all that he could do. Mark wiped his green hair out of his face as he took a breath.

"I can move…" she exasperated. She slowly sat up looking at her hands in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Mark said taking in a breath. He looked at the crystal dangling in the middle of his neck.

"What is that?" Zane said, having never seen anything like it before. It glowed a dark green color.

"Sarah said I should try some different good luck charms and I found out that I suck the luck out of them, this crystal is almost done. So I am actually useful now." He said quickly.

"I'm going to kill him." Rogue whispered glowering as she stretched. She threw a few quick punches with her gloved hands. The two boys were busy relaying the information in their communicators to a very loud Hope.

"Alright. Let's go help Noah before I need a hearing aid." Mark said.

"This is important because this is much bigger than any of us thought! Please listen!" Rogue argued, trying to vie for the young recruits' attention. A scream echoed through the hallway. They all glanced at each other and ran towards the sound. Zane unlocked the passcode to the door and they saw what had caused the scream. Eric ran passed them in record time as soon as the door opened. It was Camlin who was blocking Natalie Foster's way of getting to the mutants who were escaping.

"This is his own battle" Zane whispered as Natalie laughed at all of them.

"Oh please. I can take you on all at once. I am the manipulator after all. Look at how defenseless your little pretty girl is. She can't scare me with her ghosts. They don't do anything to me, not without your sister…but I took care of her too." She laughed. Eric had electric bolts coming out of his body like he was Zeus as his face grew more flushed. His eyes were beady and dark and they burned holes through the girl's head.

"YOU LET HER DOWN OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" Eric boomed, making an electric arrow and bow aiming it right at Natalie's head.

"You think you can scare me with that?" She laughed. Eric aimed and was about to let go of the string but there was a singsong voice heard above Camlin's terrifying screams. Zane and Mark tried to step in but they also heard a voice too.

"_Stop. Freeze boys. I am your puppet master now. Listen to the sound of my voice_." They all heard the alluring, mystical voice. Zane couldn't move but he could see everything. He saw Natalie walk over to Eric and walk in circles around him.

"_Drop your weapon_." She commanded and he did as he was told. Camlin laid there on the ground breathing heavily staring at Natalie. She hissed in pain. Eric no longer had electricity flowing around and he was stupefied. "Your boy toy is quite cute, love." She tipped her fedora hat back and leaned in real close to Eric. She mesmerized him with her stare and he kissed her. HE kissed her?!

Camlin was usually sweet, loveable kind of girl but once she saw that. She snapped. She was no longer in pain or agony on the floor. She was standing, although in pain, she stood there looking like she could take the whole Institution.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Zane still was frozen and Mark was the same. Rogue was struggling.

"Make me!" She giggled. Eric completely under her control, his blue eyes now dark black pits. She slinked her arm around him as he aimed an electric bolt at Camlin. Camlin glared at her.

"You asked for it now! Whatever you did to my sister and Eric, you will get it paid four fold." She said coldly as her short blond hair began to wave in the air like flames and rose off the ground. She spread her arms out as a whirlwind came into the metal hallway. The lights began to blink. She chanted_ "May all spirits rise, the experimented mutants and take your vengeance. May you release the full extent of your grip of the undead on every enemy you have in this place. May they feel your pain and AGONY!" _

Zane felt chilled to his bone as he saw the spirits clear as day rise out of the ground. He had never seen a ghost before but he was terrified. Natalie backed away from Eric, not saying a smart comment now. She began to scream as the ghosts attacked her. Camlin's eyes glowed a dark grey. Zane felt Natalie's grip let go of him. Mark and he instantly hit the ground having the wind knocked out of them. Eric was struggling to get through to Camlin.

"Camlin, I'm fine! Leave her be!" He said crying. Camlin glanced at him and her eyes changed back to the bright bubbly blue with a ring of green. She sighed and the gusts stopped and she fell into Eric's arms. Eric and Camlin looked at each other lovingly and she hugged him. She then hit him across the cheek. "What was that for?!" He gasped.

"Hello!? You kissed her!" She said sternly. He sighed.

"So I'm your boyfriend. I could still hear you no matter if I was under that crazy girl's control." He smiled at her. She blushed.

"I thought we would make it official." She said. She kissed him. Zane, Rogue, and Mark stared at each other. Natalie was in the fetal position mumbling something about them coming to get her.

"Let's get a move on, people. I have to get to Logan and Ororo as soon as possible. I have to tell them who is behind this all. You two can make up later." Rogue hinted as she pointed in the direction of the exit.

"We know who is behind this. Um, guys. Don't you guys wonder why we haven't had Hope screaming at us since we basically have been standing here for five minutes doing nothing but watch this sappy romance?" Mark said adjusting his communicator. Rogue let out a frustrated sigh as she gripped Mark by his uniform collar.

"Very good green haired one. Very good. She is in my hands now though. I'm sending you a thank you gift. Since all of this was a little diversion. Hopefully, you all can see this because it will be the very last you will get to see of your precious friends." Dr. Bamback appeared on a floating television screen in front of them. Rogue let go of Mark.

"I'm going to get you and you are going to feel all of the pain you caused all of us!" She roared at the screen.

"Fairly unlikely, look at your friends. You got in the way of our little project and now we are attacking you when your team is divided in The Institution." Dr. Bamback said. There were an army of Sentinels and mutants walking towards the X-Mansion. They all gasped.

"Let's go!" They heard from down the hall. It was Logan. They all ran as fast as they could. Could the Professor and a handful of younger mutants take on that? Zane thought about how easy this mission was. They freed all of the experiments left over and he was about to help them regain possession of their bodies by removing all of the electronic signatures left behind. Marina and Allison were carrying two bodies, Coralie and Reagan. Camlin jumped out of Eric's arms and ran to her sister.

"Who did this to you?!" Camlin cried looking over Coralie. Marina covered her in a blanket as they loaded the jet. Zane caught a sight of her. She was covered in burns. Acid burns. Reagan was less burned than Coralie but still pretty bad. Eric embraced her as she wept on his shoulder.

"My mom's a nurse, I picked up a few treatments along the way" Zane said as the rest of the mutants braced themselves for a fast flight. Someone pulled down an emergency first aid kit.

"You guys were going to leave without me!?" Kitty wailed as she phased through the loading door. She had the chip in hand. "I got it! Let's go save the world!"

"Half-pint. Sit down. We have a greater battle to beat. I sent Kurt with Ororo to the X-Mansion. She has bought us a few minutes." Logan said. Kitty noticed someone before that happened. "The others are making it there by ground so we will have to be the first to intercept." Logan couldn't finish since the girl had already ignored his words.

"Rogue! OMG! You are alive and fine!" She squealed as she hugged Rogue.

"Get off of me!" Rogue wailed in her sweet southern accent. They felt the speed of the jet as it lifted off to go save their friends. They would make it in time; they had to make it in time. The rest of the world depended on it. Zane gave the burning ointment to someone else. He touched the metal paneling on the floor and saw the electronic wiring and codes. He cracked a smile as everyone else was freaking out.

"What are you smiling about?" Marina grimaced bracing her seat very tightly. "I really don't like your nonchalant attitude about this serious mission."

"I can make it go faster" he chuckled, "Isn't that a thing to smile about?" Marina groaned as all of them felt the jet go faster than ever before. _They better be ready_, Zane thought as he relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Again, I am sorry for the very long wait. I will have the next chapter up in two weeks. I am taking very difficult classes so it has taken quite a while to get use to the study schedule. I am writing different chapters at the same time as my outline formulates in my mind so it should run fairly smooth after this. Thank you. I hope you like Zane because I love his character! :D<p>

Til next time.


	33. Sarah Goldman

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

**OC drawings are up. All of them are! So go to deviantart and search sincerelyxxanonymous to get to my account. **

Two chapters in one week! This is because I feel terrible about being so late.

Want to make more OCs to be featured for the sequel? You guys get dibs on making sons and daughters of your OCs. XD (So don't get too crazy.) Some can be mutant and some human (PREFERRED, humans are pretty sweet. Humans can still kick butt.). Humans are cool. Just send me your OCs in PM or review this story if you don't have a FF account. I can only accept 3-4. They won't be a regular due to there also being 10 new characters. I am basically attempting to write out the original cast from X-Men: Evolution with some exceptions of my favorites.

SEQUEL TITLE_: X-Men: Retaliation_.

The count down to the finale… Noah Beech, Natalie Foster, Lyra Bell, Zenith Franklin and a surprise character chapter! And several original cast chappies too.

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Thirty One: Sarah Goldman _

Sarah breathed out a nervous sigh as she patted Hope's head with a wet rag. Hope smacked her watching the tablet computer with full attention watching the blue dots move around. She had a communicator in her ear and tapped into several video feeds to see what was going on. Sarah gazed at the screen that Hope was holding.

"Go away, squirt. I have some real business to attend to" Hope said. Sarah sighed walking away disgruntled. Hope was a handful. She closed her eyes and became mist. She floated through the halls watching the mutants left behind spend their time in complete boredom. She saw Vince watching television with Shiloh and her new squirrel friends, they giggled in delight at the show. Sakura was watering the flowers with Grace tending to them. The Professor hadn't been seen all day since he had been using Cerebro to see if he could track more mutants that had been experimented on.

Sarah went into the control room and saw that Trent and Forge were working away at the computer. Forge was updating defenses around the mansion. Trent typed in the computer the codes Forge was telling him.

"Oh, these new laser beam grids are going to be rad!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Trent and Forge looked at each other strangely. Alarms started to go off inside the room and all over the mansion. Sarah was startled and fell to the ground coming out of her misty form. She let out a yelp. The boys didn't even notice her tumble over the sound of the alarms.

"The mansion's 1st line of defenses has been breached. There is an army approaching fast. T patch me through to the Prof" Forge spit out quickly. Trent turned touching some touch screens and expanding the panel views of the outside while pulling to the side the Prof's connection.

"Forge, I know we must prepare for a great battle. I have gotten through to Logan, Rogue and the others. They are on their way. The other group has extracted the cure for the disease. Kurt and Ororo are here with the vial for Hope and to hold off the army til all of the students arrive" He said. Trent turned to see her on the floor. Sarah breathed in a slight breath before she let it out. She was still so intimidated by him. He brought his hand down and she winced. When she opened her eyes a hand was there for her. His eyes expressed that he hurt. She hesitated and grabbed it. Quickly, Trent nodded at her and ran out of the room.

"Hey, T! Where are you going at a time like this?" Forge frantically yelled over the alarms. He then noticed Sarah. He cocked his head sideways and continued his business. Sarah ran down the hall to the hospital wing to see Hope had received the cure. She was literally beaming; no sooner was she out of bed and running towards the meeting location. However, Richard was struggling to get up out of bed trying to make an attempt to get up and join the fight but he was battered badly.

"D-d-don't move Rex!" She pleaded as Kurt held him down.

"They need me! How will we show them…" Richard said but was interrupted by a piercing screech that reverberated throughout the mansion. Sarah felt the familiarity of the screech and suddenly it dawned on her it was Trent.

"Come on Sarah, I think vat is our cue" Kurt said as he grabbed her by her arm and bamfed her into the lobby. Richard knew the consequences of his actions so hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid or overly heroic. She felt her heart skip a beat and she breathed out the breath she was grasping so tightly to. Sakura was flooding the lobby with water from the pipes running through the mansion. Sakura was humming a happy tune not even the slighted bit bothered or worried from what was going on outside. There was no sign of Trent.

"Vhere are the others?" Kurt asked as Sakura dumped another load of water out of a a pipe sticking out of the ceiling. They stepped onto the stairs, trying not to drown in water.

"Battle stations. Trent and Grace are outside. Storm is creating a whirlwind of fun. Shiloh and Vince are with the Professor. Evan is guarding Cerebro. Wolvie and a bunch of others are coming." Sakura beamed a smile up at them. Sarah, horrified, started to hyperventilate. Sakura turned her head towards her, "Sarah, do not be afraid, we will make it through." Sarah continued to breathe heavily wanting to cry. Kurt looked at her and kneeled down to her height.

"Go find the Professor and protect them." Kurt said. She nodded her head, pursing her lips together. She closed her eyes and turned into a mist and elevated high above the mansion ceilings. Another screech came from outside and she gazed out the mansion window to see what she feared most. An entire army marching towards her home, their home with experimented mutants and the ugly Sentinel machines but there was something else in the crowd that made her heart skip yet another beat. It was the infamous Magneto. Trent was trying to hold them off by amplifying one of Shiloh's bird pet's call. The hawk was perched up over his shoulder and he amplified the noise since he could no longer make any sound of his own. Grace was building forests as her hands rose and dropped down like a furious piano player trying to hit every note. Trent and Grace looked terrified but they both stood their ground as the Sentinels crushed their defenses. Forge's lasers hit them but it seemed to do minimal damage. Sarah quickly turned and went inside a vent, moving through swiftly as she tried to reach Cerebro where the Professor was located. She had to tell him who was behind this or had a something to do with this in the least.

She floated into Cerebro's space and saw the Professor and the two youngsters that were younger than her. Vince sat in a muddy puddle, his complexion now mud brown and Shiloh was surrounded by animals. She filtered down landing in front of the Professor as she slowly faded into her real form.

"Hello, Sarah." The Professor said, already knowing what she was about to tell him. The Professor and she had a link to each other since she hated speaking because of her terrible stutter. She was silent by choice not forced to silence like Trent was. "I already know, Sarah. I know the full story and it is terrible what he has done. We can only stop it." The Professor suddenly was overcome in pain as he clenched his fists and furrowed his brows.

"Sarah, go to Trent and Grace. Go, before…" The Professor stopped as she snapped into her living mist form. She knew what Trent and Grace were faced against. She had to help them. She came out of drain pipe and was hovering over the battle scene. Trent was standing in front of the mansion with Grace behind him. She saw Storm off in the distance wreaking havoc among the Sentinels by forming massive tornadoes. She maneuvered closer to Trent and Grace, hesitating. She was scared, shy, and she meant nothing. She was nothing. She closed her eyes to the battle, crying. How could she help them? She had a useless power that was for hiding rather than protecting. She thought of her childhood.

_You mean something. _The words resonated in her mind and suddenly she was transported to her family's home and she saw all four of her brothers and sisters playing with each other as she cowered off on the stoop. She never even heard the door open but her mother was soon beside her with her arm wrapped around her daughter.

"You know, you mean something. You really do mean something to your brothers and sisters. You are there for them, when you need to be and you will do anything to protect them." Her mother said as the words softly floated through her mind. Sarah was brought back to the battle and she mustered all the strength she could and flew down at a speedy rate flying in front of Trent. She meant something.

"A-a-are you ready?" she whispered in his ear, still in her misty form. He turned alarmed then relaxed a little after he found out who it was. He waved her away, trying to point at the mansion as her let out an amplified screech in another direction. "One. T-t-two. Three." She let out the highest pitch scream she could muster as it dawned on Trent to amplify the sound. The sound amplified across the first row of Sentinels who were a few feet away and they fell to the ground, unable to move. It seemed like they had jammed the signal. Trent stepped back a few feet as the other Sentinels approached. He quickly turned around to see where Grace was at.

Grace was being cornered by a mutant who had broken from the ranks. Sarah stared wide eyed, dumbfounded after she realized who it was. It was Ella with a metal device attached to her arm.

"Ella…" Grace said fearfully as she was backed up to the mansion stairs. Ella smiled down at her, her grey eyes menacing as she pointed the device directly at Grace. Grace snapped. Grace raised her hand and an ivy like plant swung around Ella and squeezed her within its grip. Grace then turned towards the Sentinels. She looked furious.

"I hear it. I hear it all. Nature crying in agony as you step across the ground!" Grace bellowed as she took control of the trees she planted and started to bash Sentinels right and left. Sarah never knew that quiet, meek Grace had so much power in her grip. Sarah knew that Grace had problems ever since she had been in the closet with her. She had no control over her powers and the plants seemed to possess her in a way.

"Ahh, I see that you have a powerful friend, Trenton" Dr. Bamback laughed as he stepped forward out of the Sentinel debris that Grace was causing. Trent stumbled backwards.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" He laughed again which sent shivers down Sarah's spine. Trent looked intimidated. "Well, before I blast this place off the face of the earth…I might as will blast you too. After all, you killed the only person I ever loved. You weren't my son, you were hers and you killed her with your damned amplification. Now I will make you suffer by watching each one of your friends die." Dr. Bamback sputtered as he stepped forward. Trent looked stunned as he stood there in complete silence consumed by the words of his so called father. Trent snapped his fingers and the bird let out a squawk. Trent amplified the bird's screech but it did nothing to Dr. Bamback. Trent glanced back at Grace.

Sarah didn't even notice that Ella had managed to get up until she had heard the sound of the device loading up. It buzzed to life and suddenly there was a beam of bright light coming from it. She saw the flash of something and saw Trent running for Grace. Trent pushed her and they fell onto the steps as the light enveloped them. For a moment, Grace and Trent's eyes met. They both looked scared but there was a hint of solace there being together. They hugged each other closely as if that embrace would save them. Trent had a single tear drop from his eye before they both disappeared. The noise in the battle ceased as Sarah heard silence. Her friends had just disappeared. She felt light headed and she suddenly hit the ground. She had come out of her misty form and was vulnerable. Ella turned towards her, evilly smiling at her like a painted doll. Sarah heard the battle noises come back as she wobbled upright and stood her ground. She could feel the heat from the marching robots now. Sarah started to cry through her anger. Ella had killed them. KILLED them.

Dr. Bamback laughed a good, long, evil laugh but even the noise from his laughter seemed silent. Sarah became living mist and darted directly at Ella who was gone, long gone from the person Sarah knew before as clueless and innocent. Ella was guilty. Sarah began to go in and out of her misty gauze and punch and beat Ella from every direction.

Before she knew it, there was Storm next to her pulling her off of Ella as she held back the Sentinel line up with a huge gust of powerful wind. Sarah fainted into her arms.

Later.

Sarah awoke next to Richard who was unconscious. He had a newly formed bruise across his head probably caused by the skillet lying next to him. Sarah laid there deep in thought as tears rolled down her face, the dark, empty void growing inside. Trent and Grace had….they were gone. She heard the mansion vibrate with the battle noises outside. She saw flashes of lightning out of the windows of the infirmary. She saw a purple glow. She knew the reinforcements had arrived. She turned to her other side and saw Coralie and Reagan with bad burns across their skin. Coralie had her face and hair burned. Sakura was pacing the room, impatiently. Sarah was still crying as she leaned back on her pillows and covered her face with her blankets.

No matter who won this battle Trent and Grace weren't coming back. They were never coming back. She wished she would have forgiven Trent and actually talked to him. She wished she would have spent more time with Grace and gotten to know her. She wished she weren't the shy little weakling that feared everything. She had seen it and now all her fears were true. They were strong mutants, and yet they had perished. Who was going to protect them? Who was going to create peace when her friends were dying around her? There really was no hope. There was just fear. Sarah let the blankets consume her as she laid in the fetal position waiting for her to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>I know. I know. I am a terrible person. (NOTE: I got permission from the creator of Grace. And I am the creator of Trent...so there are casualities. So no intentionally killing OCs.) I cried while writing this chapter though because Grace has such potential. I liked Trent (conflict and confused). Awww, crap. I feel so mean. Until next time.<p>

.


	34. Natalie Foster

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_Winner of favorite Character vote: Abby  
><em>**Drawings of ****all characters are on deviantart. Please search sincerelyxxanonymous to find them or visit my ff profile page for a direct link. **

_LAST Call_: Want to make more OCs to be featured for the sequel? You guys get dibs on making sons and daughters of your OCs. XD (So don't get too crazy.) Some can be mutant and some human (PREFERRED, humans are pretty sweet. Humans can still kick butt.). Humans are cool. Just send me your OCs in PM or review this story if you don't have a FF account. I can only accept 3-4. They won't be a regular due to there also being 10 new characters. I am basically attempting to write out the original cast from X-Men: Evolution with some exceptions of my favorites.

The count down to the finale… Noah Beech, Lyra Bell, and the surprise character chapter! (Maybe not in this order but there are four chapters left including the epilogue. I have decided not to write about Zenith since he was minor (I mean really minor) and he is my OC so he will magically disappear from this story. I can't believe only three more lovely OCs! This has been great and it will continue in the sequel :D

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Thirty Two: Natalie Foster _

As soon as all of those spirits rushed through her, the experimental spell was broken. She felt sick to her stomach as she crouched over holding her head between her knees in the empty hallway. Destruction had treaded its path but all of the Sentinels left to attack the mansion. She didn't care though, she just really wanted to go off and live on a deserted island alone, dying in isolation. She had manipulated, taken advantage of so many people.

Feelings of guilt swam through her mind as she saw flashes of suppressed memories. She saw her mother and father. Her mother, a cop. Her father, the con man. She saw her mother leave, leaving her alone with dad. She saw the world. She developed her mutation and everything changed. She saw the inside of a dark truck. She saw many test tubes, experimental equipment surrounding her. She saw a toddler wandering around with a woman chasing after him around the lab. She then felt all of the pain it had caused her and how they took her sympathy and emotions for others away. She became a monster in the making.

She wanted to make it right. She wanted to make it all right again but with Magneto and Bamback's crazy complicated plan, it wasn't going to be easy. No one had their eyes on her. She swept her black curls out of her face and walked down the hall, entering the lab. The defenses were down since the X-Men had ripped the place apart. She heard glass drop and turned to see who it was. It was Abby. The small girl was standing there with her arms crossed, and a twisted face.

"What are you doing?" she asked bitterly, leaning against one of the lab desks.

"Making everything right." Natalie said walking through the lab's freezer locker. Abby's mouth dropped open as her arms dropped to her sides.

"What?!" Abby exclaimed. "Everything is going to go wrong. Magneto's plan to dominate and have power over the nonmutants. Genosha, what is it all for?" Abby argued becoming red in the face.

"Why? Why are we doing this?" Natalie replied dropping several test tubes on the ground. "We spread a terrible virus among them. We instill fear among them and to be a savior among them to just have mutants move away to Genosha isn't going to help. We have this great power, these mutations give us strength and intelligence to help them, not take advantage of them. We can be heroes not power mongers."

"You have it all wrong. You must have been dropped on your head or something a few hours ago you were so behind this plan. You loved it, you bathed in it at the idea you could have power over the nonmutants. We were given this power for a reason and it was to create order among the world, it was to take power. There is no reason to coincide with the human race. We are better than them." Abby scoffed. Natalie turned and stared at her.

"We are people just like them. What gives us the right? The Institution has taken advantage of us too. Why should we let them? We weren't supposed to be this strong. They experimented on us to make us their weapon. I'm tired of being used, I finally feel like myself again and it is no thanks to those X-Men. So are you going to help or do I need to teach you a lesson?" Natalie said walking out of the freezer locker.

"I used to idolize you but now I know you are just as sad and pathetic as those X-Men. You aren't getting those vaccines. It will be over my dead body." Abby snickered, brushing her and black and red striped hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, really? This will be fun." Natalie said setting her fedora on the table. Abby cracked her knuckles and started to raise her into the air. Natalie struggled but remained calm.

"You can't beat me! I can control your every move." Abby exclaimed, throwing Natalie's body across the room. Natalie got the wind knocked out of her as she breathed in inflamed air. Her mangled black curls falling over her face.

"You may be able to control my movements, but your mind is weak." Natalie stared at Abby as she walked towards her, her concentration focused. Abby lifted her hands at her trying to stop her, Natalie struggling but still walking forward.

"_Be a good girl and sit down on the lab stool." _Natalie hypnotically whispered. The words sliced through the air and Abbydid as she was told. She sat down on the lab chair still gritting her teeth.

"You think you can hold me here?" Abby said. Natalie laughed but was thrown backwards, hitting the laminate floor hard. "I don't need my hands to play with you just like a puppet." Natalie was lifted into the air, her arms and legs swinging back and forth.

"_SLEEP!" _Natalie commanded, as her hands began to punch herself. She cried out in pain, feeling the swelling and bruising. Suddenly, she dropped onto the floor with a smack as Abby fell asleep on the stool. Natalie quickly ran forward so the scary girl wouldn't fall off the stool and lifted her onto a lab table. "_Sleep, for a long time and think about the good of humanity." _Natalie sealed the spell with a kiss on the cheek. Hopefully, Abby wouldn't grow into the manipulative monster she became. Battered, she walked to the freezer again and saw that all of the vaccine boxes were gone. Did the X-Men take them?

"Miss Natalie Foster?" someone said from behind her. She whipped around ready to fight but it was someone quite different. She hesitated but stood her ground. She was dress from head to toe in a black uniform similar to the X-Men's but it had a bird insignia on her patch. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. She was a younger agent a few years older than her. She was very suspicious of S.H.I. . since they were always snooping around. "I won't hurt you. I have a proposition for you." Natalie raised an eyebrow at her. "I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. My name is Danielle Adams. I am here to help, as you can see a group of agents have already extracted the cure and they are ready to ship it out but we would like you to do a press conference on the mutant revolution. You can 'make it right for the X-Men' but on one condition."

"Alright, I'll dance with you but what is this condition you are speaking about? " she asked Agent Adams. She sauntered slowly over to her letting the point of her shoe graze the floor. She had to be ready to kick Adams if she tried to hurt her.

"Become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you can make the X-Men heroes in their own right. We have several mutant recruits already in tow. I broke them out of the MRD and they agreed to my terms. Besides, haven't the mutants wanted this all along? You can become a heroine to everyone. All you have to do is work for us." Danielle said taking a step closer putting her hands behind his back. Natalie was stunned but took a step back from the agent.

"Why would you offer anything to a mutant who has hurt so many?" she said as her voice lowered to a whisper. Danielle glanced at the floor and then looked up at her.

"Are you telling me that you did it willingly? We have been trying to shut down The Institution but we never got a lead until the X-Men did. You will be called a victim if you just do what S.H.I.E.L.D. asks." Danielle said glimpsing at Abby. Natalie stepped over in the line of his view.

"I guess I don't have much a choice. I'll do what you ask." Natalie smiled. "And no I never did anything willingly." She laughed. Agent Adams looked up with small, shy smile forming on her face. She thought she might as well become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could figure out what they were up to. She had the persuasion on her side. Two more S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came out and took Abby's sleeping body. Natalie looked at Agent Adams with a look of confusion. "What are you doing with her? She definitely won't agree to your terms." The agent smiled.

"We are taking her to a place where she can hurt no one any longer. She will be safe." She said. Natalie's jaw dropped opened.

"I don't like her much but I will not let you lock her up." Natalie said with an edge of anger.

"Listen to anything S.H.I.E.L.D. says so follow me and let's get on the chopper. You will be representing the X-Men, we have several speeches for you to choose from." Danielle sternly said. Natalie sealed her lips together, following behind the rule loving agent. She had her work cut out for her. She was loaded into the helicopter and they flew towards town hall. Natalie braced herself for what was next.

She was before a crowd of sick, helpless people who were are marked with the infamous black X. There were a few healthy people straggled in between them barricading themselves with layers of clothes and filter masks. She saw the glaring lights and all of the news casting crews. She looked down at the prewritten speech before and began to read:

_Hello, citizens of Bayville, I am Natalie Foster. Our city has been covered with an epidemic of great proportions taking our loved ones away from us mutant and nonmutant. This epidemic was not caused by mutants or anything else like them. It was a virus manufactured in a laboratory to create fear in us of someone different than our kind. _

Hope stood at the front of the lines, healthy and happy as ever taking back what was rightful hers beside her new friends. She barked out the weaknesses of the Sentinels as everyone blasted them with all of the power that they had. She saw Rainier and Levi, fighting side by side as they clobbered each Sentinel with one blast from the iron hard fists. They had to win for what was right.

_But I am here to stand as a fellow mutant proud of what I am. Mutants are people and should be treated like people. Everything that has happened over the past year was a fabrication. The massacres were not real but digital projections of mutants. The subway car incident was a set up to make innocent by standing mutants take the fall, and last but not least the X-Men are not the enemy. There are good people and bad people. There are good mutants and bad mutants. _

The X-Men fought off the Sentinels as long as possible. They kept coming at them. Sakura was crying bitter tears as she whipped the Sentinels in half as her water like arms flew through the air. Wolverine was slicing through them like they were smooth as butter. Magneto threw him against the mansion wall, laughing at his demise. He floated up the mansion steps towards Cerebro. Storm made the skies hail down huge chunks of hail the size of baseballs trying to slow their movement. They kept coming. Xavier was in Cerebro trying to take control of the one mind that he thought could stop this all, but it was no use. Shiloh and Vince were whimpering from the noise outside.

_Many mutants, including myself were experimented on against our will to be made into weapons. The X-Men rose to the occasion and saved us. They broke into the laboratory and got the cure for you. They saved you. We will administer the vaccine at the various pharmacies throughout Bayville. The X-Men are not the enemies today. They are heroes. They are our silent, unrelenting heroes. _

Senator Kelly sat at his desk watching the television as he sat before the document waiting for it to pass in congress. It would be moments from now when everything would rain down on those filthy mutants. A ring of his phone he sat up about to take it when out of the darkness three figures stepped forward. He gasped at their grotesque features and pushed his rolling chair back as he stood up afraid of them. He saw a rainbow filter in and a girl appear at the end of it with a girl with ivy like arms. They fought the three mutants in front of him. The three mutants were knocked out cold. The two girls approached him with beaming smiles on their faces. "Director Fury would like to say a few words to you." The rainbow girl said as a big, muscular man walked in wearing an eye patch in a black uniform. Senator Kelly's eyes widened at the sight.

_Yet, we never noticed their heroic actions in our daily life and instead of congratulating them we protest against mutant kind. We join Doctor Bamback's protests when he was the one who made all of these incidents happen. Yes, I tell you that Doctor Bamback and his laboratory were responsible for everything that the mutants were framed for. He created the virus; spread it among you, the subway incident, and the massacres to instill fear in you all. He and everyone who did this with him is the enemy. _

Dr. Bamback was pleased to see his son gone from this world. He had been a nuisance and a burden long enough. He had caused him to turn like this. Why did you have to be a mutant? He saw destruction around him and now he was surrounded by several mutants who were angered at their friends deaths. He knew Magneto would protect him, he had done so much for him and he had his fun projects standing beside him. But they were turning on him as he realized Specimen 321 had her gun pointed at him as she cried tears.

"You made me kill them! How could you? How could you?" she cried as he heard the laser loading up. He had his failsafe method and pulled out a pocket pointer. The other mutants stepped back afraid of what he might do.

"If you do anything, I can kill you in a heartbeat and all of your friends. I made you what you are. You are more powerful with me. When I found you, you could only stop time for several moments but now you can travel in time. You can do anything as long as you have me. If you do anything to me, and that gun on your wrist will explode." He said nervously glancing at the Sentinel army. Magneto was nowhere to be found.

"I was never supposed to be this powerful. It is a risk I am willing to take." Specimen 321 launched herself at him but as he pressed the button, Bayville faded around them. He saw a glimpse of a field and realized she had sent him back in time. But then everything turned black.

_They sent out the Mutant Response Division and reactivated the dangerous Sentinel program for you all. We cannot roam the streets any longer without fear of the Sentinel. Our children are living in fear. But today it ends. We shall judge the unjust, honor the heroic, and save Bayville. Let us do what is right for Bayville and rise against the enemy with the X-Men by our side. _

Senator Kelly glanced at the television with Fury looming over him as he ripped up the documents about the mutant registration act. He decommissioned the Sentinel program and gave the controls to Fury. Fury walked out of the office with two new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits behind him, the two girls high fived each other, cousins and best friends for life.

_Thank you citizens of Bayville may you make the right decision and support mutant integration. Please proceed to your designated pharmacy for your vaccines. _Natalie smiled as the people clapped and cheered. She didn't even have to use her mutation to convince them. The roar of the crowd was a thundering boom. They were filled with joy and hope. She whispered thank you in the air to the ghost girl that had brought her to her senses. She smiled at the sense of calm that came over her. The city of Bayville was finally on the X-Men's side. She had repaid her debt.

* * *

><p>YAY long chappie! Really long chapter but I was hoping that this chapter really hit it home for a lot of you reviewers! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I loved loved writing this chapter. The next two chapters should close it up nicely. More about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s involvement in the sequel. Please check out deviantart!<p> 


	35. Danielle Adams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_Winner of favorite Character vote: Abby  
><em>**Drawings of ****all characters are on deviantart. Please search sincerelyxxanonymous to find them or visit my ff profile page for a direct link. **

I'm really sorry for the long, long wait. I will get the new chapter out by next week. Two chapters to go and a short epilogue.

246 reviews! I love you guys since you are the people that make my day shine a whole lot brighter. Whoot! These incoming chapters will be deemed the finale. Since I wrote vaguely in the last chapter (trying to capture the action like snapshots in a movie)…

**X-Men: Restoration**

_Chapter Thirty Three: Danielle Adams_

"Let's go in for extraction." Danielle whispered in her radio as she glanced about in the darkness of the night. She saw Natalie, Lila, and Mila, in the SHIELD issued jet, looking oblivious to the situation. "You three stay here, you are needed here."

She jumped out of the jet, landing on the roof of an apartment building. She melted herself into the shadows. Two other agents were beside her as she scaled across the roof skillfully. She signaled for one of the SHIELD agents to open the door and they descended down the stairs. They got onto the penthouse floor and slowly went down the dark hallway. They stopped in front of the door and Danielle happily kicked it down and pointed her stun gun inside. She saw four mutants standing above two non-mutants on the ground, specifically Senator Kelly's wife and child.

"Go get the targets, I'll handle the mutatees." Danielle said. Danielle knew the four mutants and saw that they had gone through with their plan.

"So we meet again, RJ, Aria, Napier, and Ian" She said causally walking in front of them as the other two SHIELD agents stood by to grab the woman and child. "After you saved SHIELD from those Sentinels. I made a deal with you to disappear. Guess that was a bad decision on my part. Attacking helpless people now, aren't we?" She said dropping her stun gun on the floor, "Let's do this, mutant style." She cracked her knuckles and let them charge at her.

"With pleasure," RJ scowled stretching long. The others got in battle stance and she smiled.

"Now you made a bad decision on your part," Danielle said as she made their shadows wrap around each of them and constrict them. They yelled in agony as she tightened the shadows around each of them. The two agents grabbed the little boy and the woman and took off running. Suddenly, a tiger jumped out at her and she had to dodge to avoid it. "Napier, you don't think I would fall for that." She grabbed the tiger with another shadow.

"No, I didn't." Napier said breaking out of his shadow hold, he touched another tattoo of an alligator and it began to crawl off of his leg.

"Why are you guys doing this!?" she said doing a front twist tuck over the alligator. She grabbed her stun gun and beamed it at Napier. It made direct contact and he fell over unconscious. The alligator and the tiger disappeared.

"We want to be respected, we want power. We aren't going to be imprisoned any longer." She covered the three of them in her shadows, binding her hands together trying to hold them.

"You can have respect. We are trying to integrate mutants into society." She struggled as they all broke free of the shadow grip. She was blown backwards. RJ whipped up and wrapped around her, constricting.

"Integration is a foolish move. The nonmutants will imprison us when someone gets to violent." Aria said. Danielle gasped for air as she tried to gain a sense of her mutant abilities. They were in a dark room and the shadows were on her side. Before she could even lift a finger she heard several yells.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, traitor" Lila said flipping her rainbow colored hair over her shoulder.

"You are the traitors!" Aria spit. Lila and Mila lifted an eyebrow. RJ let go of Danielle, surprised by the two girls in the room.

"What are you doing here? What about the target drop?" Danielle said, noticing the tension between them. This is not the time to have a family reunion she thought. No one follows protocol anymore.

"They are fine. Those two agents are going to drop them off at the nearest hospital and turn the chopper round." Lila chimed. Danielle smacked herself in the head. They will so get a lot of training rounds later and beat down from her. What was Fury going to say about this?

Before she knew it Aria was spin kicking her as she quickly blocked it with her hand just in time. She returned the favor by jabbing her in the shoulder. Aria frustrated, began to punch in the air as Danielle dodged each one. Suddenly, they heard an unlikely voice speak.

"We need to coexist, you bitter maniac! We will always be here and they will always be here. One day, they will realize we are just like them. We all have our downfalls and apparently yours has come and stayed, give it up. Your act of denomination ends today, this has been declared by mutants everywhere." Mila said as she projected holographic images of mutants shaking hands with regular people. Mila was usually the silent type but Danielle guessed she really wanted to voice her opinion on this one. Then there was Caliban who had broken away from the Morlocks to start the revolution that RJ stood for but he was holding a sign that said "Mutant Integration."

"Stop, everyone stop! Who is going to accept this? Who will? I had everything before and now I have nothing. Nothing at all…" He began to yell in frustration as he wiggled out of the shadow grip with his flexibility. He pointed at his twisted and elongated form.

"RJ we will accept you but stop with this angry rampage. Remember all of the good times. We are trying to make it right. We know you are frustrated, bitter and angry." Lila pleaded. RJ calmed down as he stood there facing them, his old buddies.

Danielle grabbed the screen from Lila quickly and started to play Natalie's speech.

"_They are heroes. They are our silent, unrelenting heroes." _Danielle watched RJ's reaction during the entire speech. His brow unfurrowed and he dropped his clenched fists at his sides. Danielle turned it off and gave it back to Lila as the last words were said.

"We don't need to listen to any of this, RJ. I'm tired of people trying to advocate peace in a world of chaos." Ian said changing back into his human form. The little boy went over to Napier and helped him off the floor. RJ looked up at him with concerned eyes and looked at his hands.

"I could never be a hero. Everyone would run away in horror." He said with an overwhelming sense of calmness. He looked up at Danielle, Lila, and Mila. "I'll leave them alone. Like you said, there is no sense fighting what is already here." RJ smiled for the first time in a long time, he was tired of fighting something he couldn't win. In the end, all he really wanted was to be accepted and he had had that all along. Mila and Lila embraced him while Aria and the others stood in the background in shock at what had occurred.

"What?! You are going to their side? They are government agents now and you can't trust them. You can't trust anyone. I know this! Bamback and all of his cronies are still out there experimenting, I don't believe it!" Aria screamed and she ran out of the room with Napier and Ian following behind. They were grabbed by SHIELD agents and stunned. RJ pushed away both of his so-called friends.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We can't have them hurting anymore people, we are going to take them to rehabilitation and eventually integrate them into society. You will have to go to since you have been deemed high risk mutant for a while. With a compliant attitude you will be released in no time. Please, RJ do this for us." Mila begged but RJ just scowled.

"Mutant rehabilitation? You have to be joking." He raised a hand at Mila and was going to slap her when Lila whipped out her stunner and stunned him. Mila turned and saw her cousin spit on him.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING US BEHIND AND TRYING TO SLAP MILA! You don't slap my cousin, ever!" Lila grunted.

"So much for talking it out girls" Danielle muttered hauling the long body to the chopper.

"RJ was always a pain to deal with. We would be here for another hour trying to get him to go to rehab. Though I think we should change the name 'rehabilitation' so it doesn't scare any future rehabbers off." Lila said spinning her stun gun through the trigger loop.

"This is Director Nick Fury reporting to Chopper 23. You are needed at the X-Mansion. Pronto." Fury said over the radio as the girls loaded the chopper. All three girls smiled at each other.

"Finally some real action!" Danielle sounded. They rerouted their chopper and saw the army of Sentinels marching towards the mansion.

"I am going to meet you at the rendezvous point 2. We have a mission for you, Agent Adams. We need to shut down the Sentinels and get Magneto and his team out of there. I have the control to set them off but we need an inside man…or in this case a woman." Fury commanded. Danielle smiled. They arrived at the rendezvous point and Fury handed her a box. "This needs to be in the center of the Sentinel army. It will disengage the Sentinels. Agents Hawk and O'Henry proceed to capture Magneto."

Danielle nodded at Fury and she went into the middle of the Sentinels, dodging their large robotic feet. One of them saw her running and started to aim the lasers at her. Danielle ducked and rolled just in time. She grinned.

"You are messing with the wrong girl!" Danielle shouted as she used the shadows around her and grabbed the Sentinels. They started to sink into the shadows. She heaved a heavy sigh as she enveloped more of them and then threw in the box Nick Fury gave her into the dark abyss. A blue energy what she thought was an electronic pulse came up out of the shadow cavity and was sent through a few straggling Sentinels who were battling a few X-Men. All of the Sentinels stopped moving. Her thoughts were confirmed when she looked at her communicator watch. It was blank. _Great, Fury._

Now, she had to stop Magneto and his posse. She bent over, needing a minute to catch her breath and looked at the trodden ground. Most of the Sentinels were sent to the shadow realm, thanks to her mutation but a few were just laying or standing around, looming over them. She felt beads of sweat drop off of her face, breathing in a nice long breath. The smell of metal, grass, and grime filled her nostrils. SHIELD never gives her break but she wasn't one of their top agents for nothing.

"Who are you and how did you do that?!" One of the X-Men exclaimed. She held up a finger and then stood up straight.

"I am SHIELD agent Danielle Adams, here to help you in your time of crisis." She said pointing to the red insignia.

"Oh, I don't think we are supposed to like you much but thank you for coming to help!" He said multiplying into a dozen copies of himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Magneto and his goons. My communicator is offline due to the electronic pulse I just released." She said.

Suddenly a zap of lightning hit the mansion. She really needed Lila but she ran towards the mansion as fast as she could before the stragglers could say anything. She saw a flash of a rainbow and smiled as she disappeared from the outside and came to the inside of the mansion. She blinked and saw Lila next to her. They heard a thunderclap of exploding noises.

"Good timing," Danielle whispered and Lila nodded in acknowledgement. They turned towards the fight scene that was going on in the hall.

"You want to hurt my friends? Why don't you take a little piece of your own medicine!" Ansleigh said taking off her sunglasses and staring at Sean with her catlike eyes. "I see anger but there is weakness within in you. Acid may run through your veins but that doesn't make you invincible. For Camlin and Reagan!" Ansleigh said her golden eyes burning with the sense of justice. She rose up her hands over her head and brought them down swiftly.

Sean flipped his hood back and let all of the green acid he could muster shoot out of his hands, trying to burn the lights and their fixtures before they exploded next to him. He was too late because he was knocked against a wall. She laughed. Sean lifted his hands spraying acid at her but she just made them explode as soon as it left his hands. He screamed in pain as the acid made contact never feeling the horrible sting of his own acid.

"That's the point of my mutation. I make things explode; it doesn't have to be electronic. So try me." She said in a dark tone as she punched him in his face as he laid there hissing from the pain. He clocked out after that. "Now, who are you two." She said, darting her cat eyes at them.

"Danielle Adams, SHIELD. Lila Hawk. We are here to help in any way possible." Danielle spouted as they heard more yells down the hallway. Ansleigh raised her eyes above them and turned and ran. Danielle followed with Lila behind her. They heard a roar like a dinosaur as the house shook. "We have to get to Magneto."

Ansleigh slid down her sunglasses and bolted through the wreckage. They ran into another enemy Vanessa who was opening portals every which way. She cried as she did it. They grabbed onto something nearby which was a door frame. Danielle dug her nails into as Lila tried to transport them somewhere else but she couldn't get enough steadiness to do it. They were desperately trying not to get sucked in but they heard a voice.

"I'm sorry, Nessa." Levi said as he knocked her out with a blow to the gut. "You will always be beautiful whether crazy evil or normally irritated beyond belief." Rainier rolled his eyes and lifted an eyebrow at Danielle and Lila. Ansleigh shrugged her shoulders.

"They are here to help and frankly we need all the help we can get." She said. Levi smiled coyily.

"Well, three more gorgeous ladies aren't going to hurt the dynamic duo." Levi said high fiving Rainier. All of them followed the sounds of the fight. They found it in no time since a dinosaur was ripping through the walls like they were rice paper.

Magneto stood in the middle of it all as he threw Wolverine around like a rag doll. He fought off the others by holding them back with various pieces of metal.

"Oh, Erik. I think you better stop before you lose this battle," Professor Xavier said sitting there with a piece of metal wrapped around him, lodged in the wall.

"I won't lose anything, Charles. I am in charge now. I will rule over human kind because they will think I am a god once I give them what they want which is secure isolation of the most powerful mutants everywhere on my mutant paradise, Genosha. They don't appreciate us, Charles. This way they will and when they least expect it, we will claim our place as gods, as superior beings over them." He said.

"We highly doubt that." Natalie said stepping forward.

"Is that Natalie Foster I hear?" He smiled as he flung another piece of metal at her but she stared him down with those oh-so-persuasive eyes.

"Drop everything." She boomed walking closer to him each step heavier than the next, eyes still locked with Magneto. The pieces of metal fell away from everyone and he snapped back.

"What?" He said. "Is that all you have?"

"Yes, frankly but now you will have to deal with all of them and SHIELD after that." Natalie laughed. Magneto stared at all of them. Magneto stared at all of them, and realized he had lost.


	36. Lyra Bell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_Winner of favorite Character vote: Abby  
><em>**Drawings of****all characters are on deviantart. Please search sincerelyxxanonymous to find them or visit my ff profile page for a direct link. **

I'm really sorry for the long, long wait. I will get the new chapter out by next week. Two chapters to go and a short epilogue.

_Chapter Thirty Four: Lyra Bell_

_It had happened so fast. Everyone attacking him at once. Eric threw lightning bolts, Marina created a purple energy shield that she kept hitting him with but as each one of the offensive mutants tested their powers on him…Rogue ran and launched herself at him, grasping his throat, gloveless. Wolverine who was being subdued by Storm had to pull her off of him as his unconscious form fell to the ground. Silence filled the room as Rogue's screams filled the house._

"_You did this to all of them! You created the monster who experimented on us. How can you call yourself a mutant!?" She screamed. _

Lyra opened her eyes. "How many of these bloody fools can we take? Apparently, there will always be foes being on the good side." Lyra said heaving a sigh. She saw Magneto being led into a SHIELD carrier on the television. She picked up the remote with the other hand and turned up the volume. "You know you couldn't get away with it metal boy" Lyra said stuffing her mouth full of cheese puffs, sitting on top of a Sentinel that had toppled over. Zane was sitting next to her eating tortilla chips and salsa.

"Why do you eat that? You should have some of my homemade salsa. Mrmmmmm." He said. Lyra raised an eyebrow and threw a hand full of cheese puffs at him.

"You trying to flog your cooking skills? It is a nesh thing to do." Lyra spouted licking her fingers.

"What?" Zane slowly pronounced, blinking as the salsa fell off of his chip.

"Oh, bloody hell." She said. The SHIELD agent, Danielle walked into the kitchen staring wide-eyed at the two mutants eating while watching Magneto. They dusted off their hands and straightened up in their postures.

"I can't believe it." Danielle said staring at the both of them. They stared back in reply with fear in their eyes. "You guys didn't invite me to the party!?" she exclaimed sitting on a scrap of metal between them and taking Lyra's cheese puffs. Danielle poured them into her mouth and happily munched them while taking a chip and scooping up some salsa that Zane had. Lyra's skin color changed from her blue hue to completely white with shock, while both of the recruits had their mouths wide opened. Danielle pursed her lips, staring at them confused. "You guys don't want anymore?" She said pointing to the bag of cheese puffs and Lyra slowly shook her head side to side. "So, is it okay if I take this with me?" Lyra shook her head up and down in disbelief. Danielle walked off, stealing another chip and dunking in salsa as she walked by.

"Whoah. That was completely barking!" Lyra exclaimed. Zane dropped his bowl of salsa as he came to.

"Really, what are you saying?" Zane said coolly, leaning back not worrying over the salsa that had spread across the already disastrous floor. He put his hands behind his head, a little too relaxed for what just happened a few hours ago.

"You are such a wally!" Lyra whispered. She tried to forget everything bad that had happened. The Professor asked everyone, they had cornered Magneto and threw everything they had at him, to have an hour of reflection on the past events that had happened and that they would reconvene after in the lobby of the X-Mansion. There were many different emotions spread across the mansion. Sarah was hysterical and crying about their fallen comrades. Camlin and Eric were watching her sister who was recovering from severe burns. Zane and Lyra were eating and watching justice be done. Marina was in the training room beating the life out of a punching bag. Levi and Rainer were lifting weights. Kitty and Logan were having an intervention with Rogue about her outbreak of anger that caused Magneto to collapse. They were all trying to hide the fact that they had lost three wonderful individuals. Lyra bit down on her lip and grabbed the chips from Zane who had dozed off. She stuffed her mouth full.

Grace was the sweetest girl. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve to die. Trent was always trying to redeem himself for being a jerk and the son of the Dr. Gregory Bamback and he tried to save Grace but it was all for nothing since he disappeared also. Sarah had to suffer through the horror of seeing all of it. Ella did it under the spell of Dr. Bamback and she sacrificed herself to stop him from blowing them all up, disappearing into thin air. All three of them sacrificed their lives for a cause of restoration.

"Hiya, Brit!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim. She turned around and saw Mila waving from behind Lila. Lyra jumped up off the Sentinel and leaped over the debris to tackle the two with hugs. They were dressed in SHIELD uniforms.

"Oh bloody hell, I missed you!" she exclaimed. The three of them embraced as Zane watched.

"We missed you too. You guys are all needed in the lobby; we got some SHIELD work to do." Lila said, a stern voice coming through her watch. "Yes, yes. We are getting on it Adams. We've picked up all of the criminals already. Foster is interrogating them." She said as Mila pulled her off in a direction. Lyra waved as she kicked Zane and walked towards the lobby. Zane yawned as he scratched his head and followed Lyra.

All of the X-Men were drifting in. Some with stern, emotionless faces, and others with their heads hung low. The Professor had been in the infirmary due to his injuries sustained when Magneto had pinned him against the wall. He rolled out in an old fashioned wheelchair at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I know that you have been overwhelmed with many things such as this great battle but we have achieved what we have trained for. The human population is starting to realize that we are not a threat. This is thanks to the efforts of SHIELD and a moving speech made by one of our fellow enemies but now good mutant, Natalie Foster. The cure for the virus has been distributed and the treatment has had positive side effects. This was not done without sacrifice. Three of our very own X-Men who did this selflessly. Grace, the hero who was ready to take over when all had fallen. Trent, who sacrificed himself for Grace and the X-Men cause despite his own father, Dr. Bamback. Finally, Ella who was a prisoner taken over by the control of Bamback to make Trent and Grace disappear, sacrificed herself for all of us so a lethal bomb wouldn't go off. We shall take a moment of silence to remember them all" Lyra bit her lip as she dug into her palms with her fingernails. She wanted it all to end.

"We will always remember them. They would have liked us to move on and live the lives we were meant to live. This film was put together by a group of X-Men that wanted to honor the fallen." Professor Xavier said as a screen was projected above them. It showed several pictures of the Grace, Trent, and Ella. There was a short video exert where Trent was sitting in one of the lounge rooms. He sat there writing down his frustrations on notecards. There was a plant on the table that started to bloom. Trent stared at it and poked it. The camera turned around to see a snickering Coralie holding a finger up to her lips as she turned the camera on Grace who was hiding behind a column in the room. She slowly stepped back and was about to turn away to walk out but Trent saw her. She froze, scared. He smiled and wrote something down on a notecard, gathering the other ones leaving the room through the south door. Grace stepped up to it and read it out loud.

"Thank you for brightening my day" she whispered. She walked out of the room wrapping her sweater sleeves around her hands and covering her face with them. The camera turned around again to face Coralie.

"How adorable!" she squealed. "Now, let's go see what the other newcomers are up to. Ah, here is one of them." Ella was humming a tune listening to an mp3 player as she beat the air like she was playing drums. She stared at the seat next to her and punched the air as Noah appeared.

"You seriously think I'm a ditz not seeing the indention you leave on the seat." She giggled as rose her head above her to see Sarah materialize in front of her. "You guys are haunting me now aren't you?"

"Well, that defeats the purpose of being invisible, doesn't it?" Noah muttered.

"We don't want you to faint again like you did in the kitchen." Sarah said quietly. Ella giggled.

"I'm sitting…" she said glancing at the both of them. They both faintly laughed.

"Aww, you guys are like my adopted brother and sister! Group hug!" She said throwing her arms around them both. However she startled them and Sarah turned to mist and Noah turned invisible. There were a few more kooky Coralie videos. Lyra saw a slide show of pictures and a few of the mutants commented on how nice they were where here. The conversation ended as soon as the Professor began to speak.

"We shall inform your parents about taking a leave of absence from the school and hopefully you will return after but that is up to you and your parents. For those of you that have nowhere to go, you are welcome to stay at the mansion as long as you like. Classes shall start up in two weeks. I hope you will join us on our way to mutant integration and the restoration. Please go pack, we will provide rides and accommodations for you all. Thanks to you we were all able to overcome this for all mutant kind and human kind everywhere. Everyone in this room was important and whether you decide to come back or not, you will remain so." The Professor ended his speech and they all went to their rooms, trying to salvage what was left of them.

Lyra shared a room with Shiloh who was sitting alone on her bed petting a dog she had attracted with her mutation. He was a scraggily dog who had the genuine puppy dog look down. He wagged his tail and started to yap as Shiloh petted him. _Home? _London. She remembered her sweet Gran who had raised her and accepted her with open arms when her mutation manifested. Her parents, however, only saw her on holiday because they considered her too different for their world. Gran trained her but after a fall down the stairs she couldn't take care of Lyra. Lyra took care of her by doing anything that made her happy. Lyra painted murals from top to bottom of her home. She danced with her but it wasn't enough. Gran soon died of a brain hemorrhage. Her parents didn't respond to her rings or emails so she went alone to the funeral. Lyra was filled with disgust at her parents' abandonment.

Lyra, reluctantly, went to the States to find a place to belong since she had heard of many mutant havens. However, the people were slow to accept her because of her odd accent and her abilities. She wanted to blend into society, maybe forever stay camouflage with her color changing abilities.

She shook her head pressing the thoughts away just for the mutant to riffle through some paintings she had done. She saw flowers, a few portraits of the X-Men and then she saw an unfinished one at the back. She pulled it out and saw that it had a tear and soot at the top of it but other than that, it was undamaged. It was a portrait of Gran. She sighed and found her easel broken to pieces by a few rocks of ruble. She propped it against the wall. She would finish it someday since this was her home now.

_A few hours later. _

"Alright, all you scraps line up so we can check you off the roster." Logan gruffed as everyone who was leaving immediately got into a line. The recruits embraced each other saying long tearful goodbyes and expressed their hopes to return to the mansion, waving to Professor Xavier and Storm while acting scared of Logan. April smiling at Logan when he said her name, finally not being mistaken for Jean with Allie behind her carrying both of their suitcases by letting them float in the air. Everyone was happy and smiling with the bitter memories of the lost. Lyra waved goodbye to the mutants. They were such good friends.

"Beech, where are you? I know you around here somewhere you little invisible runt!" Logan yelled glancing around. The Professor immediately tried to link with Noah who was missing. The rest of the recruits who stayed behind ran around the house looking for someone no one could see. They panicked.

"He's not here." Someone said. Lyra looked down over the stair railing and saw a little boy who had entered into the mansion. Lyra slid down the bannister and saw that the little boy was holding a letter. He had curly brown hair and distinct purple eyes. "He was already taken back to the future. "

"May I ask who you are? How do you know the whereabouts of Noah?" The Professor said approaching the boy.

"You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that you can stop looking. In three years' time on this date at 12:01PM be at 1st Avenue alley. You'll see him again." They boy walked away and vanished into thin air. Lyra gasped, he was Ella's brother but where did he go?

"We need to get working on a future that we can live in. We'll welcome Noah into our ideal future." The Professor said. Lyra picked up a piece of scrap metal and moved it aside.

"Chip chop! We got to get crackin!" Lyra shouted.

* * *

><p>There are a lot more twists and turns coming even though there is Noah's chapter and an epilogue. Squeal! Can't wait to write Retaliation! :D<p> 


	37. Noah Beech

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_Winner of favorite Character vote: Abby _

**Drawings of all characters are on deviantart. Please search sincerelyxxanonymous to find them or visit my ff profile page for a direct link. **

Let's cut to the chase: The conclusion to everything! Duh-duh-duh-dah!

_Chapter Thirty Five: Noah Beech_

Noah felt like he was drowning. He tried to come up for air but he couldn't. He finally opened his eyes as his breathing returned to him a few moments later. He was in the alley, the alley where Ella had thought of the brilliant idea of time traveling. He was in his own timeline. He was back to normal. A deep darkness enveloped his heart as he realized that Ella had died in the process. Ella had killed Trent and Grace. But despite the bitterness he held against her for that he still glimpsed around hoping to see the girl's wild curly hair. He sighed sitting there, waiting for something. He had lost his sister twice now. First, he had lost his real sister when he had run from his own family…now he had lost Ella, who had become his little sister.

He hit the ground with his fist as he got up. _'Had they fixed the future?'_ he thought as he approached the end of the alley to the street and saw no MRD or Sentinels roaming the city. He didn't see mutant wanted posters or prison tower. The prison tower was gone. The dystopian times were no more. He stood there in awe and smiled. Everyone had done it, Ella's sacrifice meant something. Trent and Grace's sacrifices meant something. The X-Men had done it.

"Hi, Noah." A familiar voice said from behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he turned around. There stood Sarah Goldman. She had grown taller and now had a pixie cut hairstyle. She looked more confident and strong. She waved shyly to him. They hugged each other. She had grown older and he remained the same. Every one of his friends that he had made in the past had grown older. He was still his 17 year old self. "It's been three years. Three long but very productive years. Where is Vince? We need to get going." She paused, noticing that Noah was still soaking it all in.

"How did you know to find me here at this time on this date?" Noah asked, strangely aware that this was more than a coincidence. Sarah put her hand on the back of her head.

"Well, that is a little complicated. A boy showed up after we looked for you and said we were supposed to. So, naturally I was sent. The others are busy with missions and recruiting. Vince is supposed to show up sometime." Sarah said her voice fading.

"Who was the boy?" Noah replied. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Some say he was Ella's brother, Wesley but that was impossible since her brother died a long time ago. I don't know what to believe but all I know was that he vanished into thin air." Sarah said. "Let's take you back to the mansion. Here's Vince." She pointed at the black jeep pulling up to the curb. Vince was now completely brown colored from his mud transformation but he was a good looking guy now since he cut his shaggy hair. Noah waved hello as he stepped into the vehicle. He looked so different from his past self.

"Hey, Noah! How are you?" He said cheerfully as he started to drive off.

"Okay, we will first start with the mansion. The mansion has been transformed into an actual academy for mutants and is now open to the public. Bayville is a super popular mutant haven now because of the Academy. We have legitimate classes now." Noah lifted an eyebrow. The classes that he had at Xavier's were unstructured and usually filled with tired kids who had either completed a mission, a DR session, or just gotten out of Bayville High.

"It is home alright. We have all types of mutant classes and training. New professors too but I think you will know them." Vince commented as the jeep drove up the twisted driveway. They arrived before the gates and Noah gasped. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was now simply named The Mutant Academy. The mansion was a lot bigger than what it was before and there was a huge garden with many colorful flowers and what looked like an outdoor obstacle course.

"The garden is dedicated to Grace. There are special classes for disabled mutants with sight, hearing, and speech problems dedicated to Trent. Finally, there is a small rehabilitation center for The Institution mutants dedicated to all the mutants who had died under Bamback's care. However, there are several major changes which are the staff and Magneto. Vince, do the honors." Sarah chimed looking at Vince, waiting for something spectacular to happen.

"Marina now is the head of the Danger Room along with Logan. No one…saw that coming. Ha ha, and Zane is the head of the tech. He teaches Technology in the Field. Sakura teaches yoga and relaxation techniques. They are the associate professors. Others switch in and out due to jobs they have in Bayville. Levi and Rainier are champs of boxing and wrestling. Reagan became a model. She is the celebrity of us all. Shiloh volunteers at the animal shelter after her classes. Laura works in nursing. Lyra is a sought after muralist. Hope is an advocate for mutant integration; she is the assistant of Dr. Hank McCoy who became the head of the Mutant Integration two years ago. The others are students here." He said all in one breathe. Noah blinked.

"You'll catch up soon but you should be aware of the 'social' situations before you even step foot into the academy. Well, let's start with the obvious ones. Eric and Camlin are lovey dovey now. Rogue has warmed up to everyone but still has some reservations about trusting others. The Brotherhood was dissolved. The less obvious ones are that Richard and Hope are dating, how this came to be…I am not so sure. All of the enemies are be rehabilitated on Genosha, the paradise that Magneto had built. Vanessa was released about three months after the attack and now Danielle has quit SHIELD and now came to stay at the academy." Sarah chimed. He looked at both of them wide eyed and noticed that they were standing fairly close to each other. He eyed them but asked nothing. It was so much to take in and there were unbelievable and remarkable changes from the future that he knew of.

They opened up the new French doors to 'The Mutant Academy' and his mouth dropped open in shock. It was surreal how much the place looked so different. The lobby area had a beautiful fountain in the center and there was an official place for Mutant student registration for classes. He saw someone he didn't recognize working the desk. He saw that Professor Xavier had labeled office next to it. There were signs everywhere, directing students where to go to their designated classrooms. There were a few students in the lobby straggling to class, whispering about the 'new kid.' Noah chuckled. _Only if they knew. _

Sarah and Vince on either side of him pointing out all the improvements as he started to smile, he was finally home. He gazed up at the high-vaulted ceilings and nodded in approval. He heard a loud pop from behind him that made him jump. He turned around and saw the old gang gathered behind him with party poppers and a water and electric show produced by Sakura and Eric. He laughed. Professor Xavier looked happier. He had achieved what he set out to do.

"Welcome back, Noah!" Everyone yelled as music blasted from several stereos that Allie had floating about.

"Let's get this party started!" Allie squealed as she started to dance. Lyra was sitting in a corner painting the events. She smiled as her skin changed bright yellow. Noah danced as they celebrated. It was one of the greatest moments in his life. Everything had ended up better than he expected. Deep inside, he couldn't wait for classes to start because he had three years of classes to catch up on and meeting all of the new recruits. Catching up with all of his old friends…

Noah went outside to catch a breather from the party. He saw a few students chatting outside. He changed to his invisible self and wandered around. He felt so much more comfortable in his mutant form. He gazed out at the landscape. He caught a glimpse of something. Two older adults that stood with two children at the edge of the garden. He couldn't catch a glimpse of their faces. He approached stealthily, trying not to let them notice. He was invisible. It was a family, he could clearly tell. He stopped as they spoke, trying not to cause too much commotion.

"Mom, when can we go? We have been waiting forever." The oldest girl whined. Their mother looked down at them.

"It isn't time yet, Olivia. You aren't old enough just yet." She said in a soft, calming tone.

"Fine, but I can't wait any longer. It better be soon. I can't wait until I'm there! I can't wait to learn about my mutant powers!" She sighed shaking her chestnut curls about. Olivia's sister nodded. Their mother patted them each on their heads. Their father knelt down in front of them gazing at each of them in the eyes and embraced each of them.

"Mama and papa, it'll be soon, right?" The younger girl said, gazing up at her parents with her green eyes, her long black hair waving in a gentle breeze.

"You'll be a student there before you know it, Hope." Her father said, smiling at his family. "Now, let's go home." Noah smiled at the family as they walked away. There was a future here. There was hope here.

He could finally relax and he didn't have to be on the run anymore. That was the greatest feeling in the world.


	38. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

_Winner of favorite Character vote: Abby _

**Drawings of all characters are on deviantart. Please search sincerelyxxanonymous to find them or visit my ff profile page for a direct link. **

Let's cut to the chase: The conclusion to everything! Duh-duh-duh-dah!

_Epilogue_

At the Picturesque Hotel, Abigail sat on a chair looking at her reflection. Her mother and father had taken her out of the rehabilitation center and hired a mutant counselor to watch her at all times. They felt she was dangerous to herself on her own. Abigail had felt empty inside since she had spent such a dreadful long time at rehabilitation center. They were very cordial and nice to her. She just couldn't remember anything but the crimes she had done. She was filled with this immense guilt. She gazed back at herself. Her hair was dyed black since ginger colored hair products were not up to her mother's standards. She also insisted on putting in extensions since a proper girl never had short, unkempt hair.

She brushed out her hair as her mutant counselor, Rachel sat nearby observing her. Rachel was in her mid-twenties and was pleasant to have around. Abigail liked her.

"It looks like something is troubling you, miss. Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Ever since I returned to this life, I've felt empty. I feel like there is no amount of things that could fill the void that is in my heart. I'm so lonely, yet I feel like I should be happy since I have it all. I went on a rampage when my mutation developed because I felt powerful but now after the affect has worn off, power was already in my grasp from the beginning. It is meaningless to me." She sat there thinking about Maywood again and how her parents had carelessly left her to die. She felt like she had to exact revenge before but now all she felt was disappoint. Three long years had passed and all the bitterness in her heart had no place to fester since she was surrounded by a kind community of mutants and nonmutants. The rehabilitated mutants had problems far graver than her own and she didn't feel obligated to do anything about vengeance and power any longer.

"Abigail, what you need is friends. You haven't had any friends since Maywood, have you?" Rachel inquired as she hugged the girl who had started to cry.

"No, not really." Abigail said. She thought about The Brotherhood and they all looked down on her for being irrational and unpredictable. They kept saying she was a rich snob. Natalie was the only one that actually spent time with her but after she was instated to SHIELD after the battle, Abigail lost touch with her. No one cared about her, not after all she did.

"Well, your parents want what is best for you. They are deeply sorry for what they did to Maywood. They know they could never make it up to you but they would like you to make some friends so they have decided to send you to The Mutant Academy where you can study with other mutants. I'll be there as a student also since I have not fully learned all there is to know about my mutation. Would you like to go?" Rachel asked. Abigail looked up with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think that would be wonderful." Abigail smiled; maybe that void would be filled now. The only problem was if they would accept her or not. She embraced her new friend, Rachel who would never abandon her. She wasn't a counselor, she was really a friend.

She was ready for a fresh start. She smiled; she would indefinitely fill the void in her heart. The X-Men Mansion was a home, a place of belonging to mutants. No matter what circumstance and what crisis. It always will be.

_Welcome to the X-Men. Your new family. _Professor Xavier said across her mind. Abigail paused then beamed. It was the Professor of the X-Men. They would accept her, maybe not right away but they would. She jumped up from the vanity and began to pack. She needed to go right away. She never needed power, wealth, fame or anything. She needed a family and friends who supported her. She would not only get that but so much more.

That was what would happen with the X-Men. _So what are you waiting for?_

The End

* * *

><p>Well, the first part is over! Now onto the sequel! YAY!<p> 


	39. Another Author's Note

Dear new and old OC submitters,

Just wanted to let you know...

Please favorite or alert **X:Men Retaliation** since this is only for OC posts. It is recently updated so it should be easy to find! Hope you like it. All characters will be introduced gradually into the story. They should all play a role within the first ten chapters. I am updating biweekly or weekly if I get time. I'm sorry, but my college schedule does not let me update as often as I wish :)

Thank you,


End file.
